


"I Don't Do First Names."

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Series: Gracepoint...Emmett and Rose Style [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Murder Mystery, Pre-Canon, Smutty, Universe Alterations, and david tennant, first story of this pairing, semi canon compliant, this has morphed beyond my control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 55,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett Carver arrives in Gracepoint the morning before a body is found on the beach, and instead finds himself getting lost in a pair of stunning hazel eyes....<br/>little does he know that his new position as Detective is going to be the most challenging one of his career.<br/> </p><p>Two people meet in the most unlikely of ways before fate had originally planned.</p><p> </p><p>[fills these two prompts simultaneously: 1 night stand before the first day of your new job and oops that was your new boss you were sleeping with AU<br/>2:Detective partners AU ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Gracepoint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gracepoint (just so I don't get accused of plagiarism)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78998) by FOX. 



> Welcome to the MADNESS.
> 
> this is the highly anticipated Emmett x Rose story i thought of the instant Carver decided to only address Ellie as 'Miller' cause all i could hear was 'Tyler!'  
> ok so maybe not highly anticipated, its mostly an excuse for smut and for me to rant about how i dislike Dave's severe beardy scruff that NEEDS TO BE TAMED.  
> but anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BANNER BY THE AMAZING WHOINWHOVILLE WITHOUT WHOM THIS STORY WOULDN'T EXIST. sERIOUSLY. she inspired me, and i inspired her...it seems :D

Rose Tyler doesn’t usually spend her free time in bars, trolling for one night stands. But she also doesn’t usually become informed that she lost out on the promotion that she’d been counting on for the last three weeks.

She put on a brave smile as she placed a hand protectively over her badge, before walking out of the office ten minutes early. The entire time she barely kept herself from flipping off Chief Morgan.

So once she arrived home and headed straight for her closet, she chose to ignore her whiny roommate complaining of reruns and the fact the trash hadn’t been picked up because it hadn’t gotten out to the curb on time. After she was alone and in silence for a moment, she felt herself relax just slightly.

Still, no rest for the weary, for she could feel a throbbing headache was incoming, and the only thing that would guarantee a fix was a good stiff drink, and one other _stiff_ thing.

 

Rose smirked to herself as she looked around the bar, still finishing off her second scotch.

It burned on the way down, but now that she had grown used to the taste, it was more like a scorching caress of a lover. Sadly the chair next to her was still empty. She looked down at herself, taking in the high heels, toned legs and her favorite red dress that still hugged every curve.

It was nearly a decade old but made her feel a decade younger.

So much for thirty flirty and thriving, when the town one lived in was only populated in the quadruple digits, the high ones, but still.

***

Detective Emmett Carver, well, soon to be Detective, arrived in town after dark, and already he didn’t find himself liking Gracepoint. The one hotel it housed was more like a bed and breakfast, and he felt guilty to be checking in alone. But damn he didn’t need to.

The girl at the counter glanced at his bare left hand and smiled to herself, as if she thought he wouldn’t notice.

He was there for work and only temporarily, soon enough he’d find his own little cottage by the cliffs and then he’d be out of everyone’s hair and off their radar…he hoped.

After getting settled in he realized that there wasn’t a single bit of food to be found, nor a drink in the mini fridge (besides water). He groaned and then picked up the small booklet on the lone table accompanied by an even lonelier chair.

Local bars and restaurants, and the usual entertainment called out to the reader, but only one thing stuck out to Emmett.

A bar within walking distance.

He shrugged on a lighter jacket, leaving his heavy wool overcoat behind on the bed, and exited the horribly dull room with a slight slamming of the door.

Even after he’d arrived at the bar he found himself still grimacing, but at least now the smell of food and the tang of smoke filled his senses instead of dust and damp.

His hand shot up to feel his inside coat pocket, to ensure the emergency syringe was still there, just in case, and he sighed with relief, before stalking up to the bar and taking a seat beside a petite blonde.

“Rum and coke please, and one of your burgers.”

The wood of the counter was like marble under his hands, cold and smooth, and he found himself stroking it rather absentmindedly, until his drink and food were set in front of him.

The blonde beside him had clearly had a drink already, and the smell of her perfume invaded his space when she turned to him.

“You’re new.”

Emmett was prepared to growl at her to leave him alone, as he’d had a very long and trying day _thank you very much_ , but then he got a better look at her. Not just as a detective and a solitary man in a bar on a Thursday evening, but as a someone who’d been without any semblance of a real conversation with another human being in far too long.

His only immediate reply was to snag his glass and take a long drink.

***

Rose eyed her new target with appreciative eyes. She was a quiet observer most times, and she’d never really worked a lot of cases that involved that sort of thing, watching strangers that was.

She knew mostly everyone in Gracepoint, therefore, she knew the people and any possible angles. But this man, with serious scruff and flat hair and dark eyes and a mouth that needed a good snogging was about to throw her into an abyss she had no possible way or motive to climb out of.

“Thirsty are you? I’d be careful with that. Drinking on an empty stomach.”

She smirked at him, and shifted her position, crossing her legs so that her dress rode up just a few inches, and she was satisfied to note the way his eyes dropped and followed the movement, before returning to her own gaze. His lips parted and his tongue slipped out to moisten his bottom lip before he spoke,

“How do you know my stomach is empty?”

“If the way you’re staring at the burger is any indication, that’d be a safe bet.”

“I’m not looking at the burger.”

Rose leaned forward, and her left hand grazed the counter just beside his hand still clutching his glass,

“I know.”

His eyebrow arched at her statement, and she felt her pulse speed up. She wanted him, oh so badly, but she didn’t want to tear him away from his dinner, and clearly as a new arrival in town, he had to be on important business, or just a whale watching tourist passing through. But he didn’t have the look of either. He wore a wrinkled suit, and his jacket was pressed like it had been just unpacked. So he’d changed coats before leaving his hotel room.

“What’s your name?”

He spoke, and she fought the urge to sigh. His voice was like salt water crashing onto the rocks of the shore. Deep and sexy and made her tingle in all the right places.

“Rose. What’s yours stranger?”

She saw him swallow, and his Adams apple bobbed. She suddenly decided she wanted to lick it, after she’d convinced him to shave some of the dark stubble hiding most of his face from the world.

“Emmett.”

“Nice to meet you. So you’re visiting Gracepoint…how are you liking it so far?”

She saw him glance around the bar and then his gaze snapped back to her,

“It’s quite charming. But I’m sure I’ll have a different opinion in the morning.”

Rose grinned, and her tongue peeked out between her teeth at him,

“Why’s that?”

Emmett shrugged,

“Things are always different in the morning. Nights were made for saying things that you can’t say tomorrow.”

Rose felt her throat go dry. Was he implying what she thought he was?

There was only one way to find out.

***

Emmett suddenly didn’t find himself as hungry as he’d thought he was. The glass in his fist was now empty, and the chill sunk into his skin, a blissful relief from the heat coursing through him as the blonde next to him, Rose, continued to observe him and he did the same to her. He was almost completely certain she wasn’t wearing underwear beneath her sinful red dress, and if he dared to dream, which he never did, he would imagine he could smell her arousal.

That was highly unlikely, and mostly could be attributed to the alcohol that he’d imbibed on an empty stomach, just as she’d deduced, and less than probable.

If her widened pupils and parted lips were any indication, she was fully prepared to keep distracting him for the rest of the night, and he wasn’t about to say no. In fact, he was more than willing to invite her back to his room, but the mere fact remained, he still needed to unpack, and the last thing he needed was to be seen taking a woman back to his hotel room the _night_ before he was to start his new position at the police department.

He looked at Rose again, and made his decision.

“You wanna get out of here?”

She beamed at him, and accepted the hand he offered her, while his other reached into his pocket and deposited some bills onto the counter, before leading the way out of the bar.

It was reckless and foolish and completely bonkers, probably, but Emmett didn’t care. Her hand laced through his felt like something out of a cheesy romance novel, they fit so well together.

He offered her his coat as they approached the hotel, and she accepted it graciously. Then he ushered her to his room, down the hall from the front desk which he was extremely happy to note was currently empty.

Perhaps the owner of the establishment was taking a smoke break, counting her money, or maybe indulging in some alcohol of her own, he didn’t care.

No one saw them, and no one could gossip about them.

The door to his room had barely swung shut before Rose turned on him, dropping his hand in favor of shoving his coat off her shoulders and kicking her heels off, her hands suddenly working the buttons of his shirt and fingers grazing dangerously close to bare skin.

“Whoa…wait a minute.”

He found his voice and was prepared to explain when she glared at him,

“What? Don’t you want this? Are we not on the same page? You, me, sex now, forget it tomorrow?”

Emmett nodded rapidly, and Rose’s hands returned to his chest, but he still held back,

“I need to do something first. It’s for my heart. I have this medicine.”

Rose’s lips quirked into a smile and she looked as if she understood. He turned away, and reached for his coat, fumbling in the pockets for the syringe when she spoke,

“You’re afraid I might give you a heart attack from this right? I wondered why you seemed so nervous.”

Rose’s arms encircled him from behind and one hand came to rest on his heart, fingers stroking over the fabric covering his skin.

He let out an involuntary groan, and she leaned her chin onto his shoulders,

“So fast…don’t worry Emmett. We can take it slow.”

“It’s not that, I just don’t want to pass out on you, or on top of you. Could be a bit shocking for a one nighter.”

Rose laughed gently.

“You’re right about that.”

Emmett’s hand closed around the syringe, and he pulled it out, uncapped it and stabbed himself in the leg.

He groaned again, but only from the momentary pain. Eventually the sting was soothed as he moved to sit on the bed, and Rose perched beside him, planting kisses along his cheek and down his neck, as he waited for the medicine to take effect.

Moments passed and Emmett realized Rose had removed her dress and nearly gotten his shirt off when he finally opened his eyes.

“You are incredible.”

He murmured, and she climbed atop his lap, straddling him with her bare legs, and thrusting her chest close to his face,

“You’re not so bad yourself, heart condition notwithstanding.”

His hands grazed her sides, and slid down to her hips, as he tried to control his breathing and keep his eyes on her face.

Her arms entwined around his neck, and she leaned down to kiss him. All thoughts of keeping things slow dissipated as her lips moved against his own. She hummed something and ground herself against his groin, and he cursed the fact his trousers and pants were still in the way, while his analytical brain noted that he’d been correct, and she’d not had any panties along with her dress, for it was all that littered the floor with her shoes.

He gasped against her mouth and she took the chance to run her tongue along his teeth, and press inside further.

He let her retreat just enough before chasing after the kiss, leaning forward and bringing a hand up to run through her blonde curls, tilting her head to the side for better access.

“Emmett…”

She sighed, pulling away just enough to tug at his trouser fastenings.

“Yes Rose.”

He knew what she was asking.

They shifted positions and he let her go long enough to shuck his trousers and pants, while she undid the bed, pushing unneeded blankets and pillow aside.

He returned to her, and his exploring hands found her delightfully wet.

“Condom?”

He mumbled against her neck, placing frantic kisses along the curve and down to her collarbone, as she sighed,

“No need. I’m sterile.”

His brain filed away the information to ask about sometime later, as his cock remained steadfast and eager to be thrust into the wet warmth that seemed to be calling out for him.

“Okay.”

Rose reached for him, and stroked him a few times before guiding him to her entrance, and he gladly complied with her wishes.

His lips found hers as he pushed inside, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he started up a steady rhythm.

Either there’d been more rum in the coke than he’d thought, or he’d drank it too quickly, for the rest of the night’s events seemed to grow a bit fuzzy around the edges.

He remembered how she felt around him, clinging and desperate, nails scratching slightly and voice whispering encouragement in his ear.

He knew how fantastic it had felt, falling over the edge of oblivion and still being held after.

But he’d woken up alone.

The room had once again been a dark damp and dusty dull place.

He squinted into the darkness, and focused on the clock.

It was only a quarter after five. He needed to be at work by eight.

He groaned and turned back over, clinging to the sheets and seeking out the warmth of a body that wasn’t there. He could still smell her though.

Sweat and something like vanilla permeated his senses.

Her voice had been a balm to his soul, and her golden hair and warm brown eyes soothing to his heart.

He was a sap, and she’d left him before he’d regained consciousness.

***

Rose wasn’t terribly proud of herself, but sometimes things had to be done. Her roommate had been out like a light when she’d snuck in at four in the morning, and she’d simply hopped in the shower, not bothering to attempt to sleep after the night she’d had.

She’d spent a good part of an hour drying and then curling her hair again, and focused on her makeup only a few minutes.

Gracepoint PD always said she was the most beautiful of their officers, and it wasn’t a tactic. She just liked looking good.

Fighting crime didn’t have to be just for nitty gritty types, or spandex clad buxom babes.

Sometimes lipstick made a girl feel better.

Rose poured herself a cup of strong coffee and watched the sunrise from her porch. Still only an hour to go before she needed to leave.

Her badge and gun were clipped to her belt, and she’d even shined her boots. It was ridiculous the things one could get done if one didn’t sleep after a one night stand.

Rose sighed as she checked her watch. The strap was a horrid green color and felt scratchy against her skin, it was still too new.

She smiled as she thought of Emmett halfway on the drive to the department. She wondered if he’d have sexy morning after hair.

Of course he would.

She winced as she thought of his beard. It hadn’t been terribly rough against her hands, but the thought of that face between her thighs made her shiver. She’d like to be able to take a razor to it first. Then she shook herself. Thinking about the man who she’d had to desert in his hotel room going down on her on the way to work wasn’t a very professional image.

She pulled into her space and left the car behind with a slam of the door.

Everyone greeted her as she walked into the department as usual, until she reached Chief Morgan’s office.

“Morning Chief.”

She gave him a halfhearted smile, and expected something like it in return, but then she saw his face. It was grim. Not like ‘We need to talk’ grim, but more like something dreadful has happened.

“What’s wrong?”

“Rose, this is Detective Emmett Carver, he’s just arrived this morning. There’s been a call in. A body was found on the beach this morning. I’m sending you with Carver to do the preliminary investigation.”

Rose glanced to the man in the corner of the room, standing with his shoulders slouched, and turned towards the window overlooking the back parking lot.

She swallowed and nodded, a frission of fear shooting through her as she considered the possibilities of the report. But when the man looked up at the sound of her name, and faced her, she felt a different emotion, shock, spreading through her. The name registered itself in her brain, and she fought the urge to run.

“Detective?”

The gravelly voice from the night before uttered the word, and she could only echo the one word reply,

“Carver?”

“Do you two know each other?”

Chief Morgan broke in, and Rose was forming the word ‘yes’ with her lips just as Carver spoke,

“No.”

***

Emmett wasn’t sure what sort of sick joke the universe was playing on him, but he wanted out. He walked to the squad car with his partner, Detective Tyler, better known as Rose, and remained silent.

There was no immediate need for their Chief to know the truth, not yet at least.

“Tyler, you can drive.”

“My name is Rose. I’d prefer you called me that.”

“Right now isn’t the best time.”

“Really. You had no problem pronouncing my name properly last night.”

“Detective Tyler please! We need to get down to the beach, before any more possible evidence is destroyed by time and tide.”

Rose shot him a glare, but he only looked out the window.

His hands were fisted at his sides and he could almost hear the leather steering wheel creaking under her tight grip.

“Okay fine. You want to play it like this, we’ll do that. Not like I knew about this. I didn’t even know your last name. Not that I would have remembered the name of the guy who was going to be getting my job when they told me yesterday morning. That’s what the alcohol was for. Forgetting.”

“Some things can’t be forgotten.”

Emmett couldn’t stop himself, and he felt a slight pang of guilt at her words.

But they’d arrived at the beach, and the discussion would have to wait. Right now, there was a mystery that needed solving.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yeah i know someone with heart problems shouldn't be drinking alcohol...but Carver's stubborn, and he may have lied about what's really wrong with him...idk.


	2. Episode 1-part 1

"Some things can't be forgotten."

His own words echoed inside his mind, hours after having left the cold beach and yellow police tape behind.

Like the way he'd felt finding the bed empty when he woke up.

Like how he'd wondered how she'd look drenched in the shower, next to him, in front of him, if she'd let him wash her hair...

He shook himself and rubbed a hand down his face.

He sacrificed precious minutes and ignored the white board filled with only scribbles to choke down a cold cup of bitter coffee and then he resumed barking out orders to the station officers.

No reporters, no phone calls and no speculation until all the hard facts were known.

They all nodded at once, some still rather numb and shocked in the face of the latest case.

The crime.

A murder.

Gracepoint had never known such a horrible thing to happen.

Sure they read about that sort of thing happening all over L.A. or San Fransisco, but never there.

That close to home, in such a small town, suddenly anyone and everyone was a suspect.

That was the sort of fear and suspicion that Emmett wanted to avoid the spread of at all costs.

When Rose...no, Tyler approached his desk with her notepad in hand and details from having spoken to the family of the deceased, who also turned out to be her nephew, he fought the urge to look at her, to beg her forgiveness and then ask her why, why she had to be so godamned perfect and so fucking off limits.

"What did you find out Tyler?"

"Well first off thank you for letting me question them alone. It meant a lot and it helps me keep their trust. Secondly I found out where everyone was, the alibi for everyone but Mark seems to check out. He just needs to follow up with me when he confirms with his client when he completed the job, exactly."

She was still looking at him, no doubt with hazel eyes wide and pretty pink lips parted and he gritted his teeth, steeling himself before daring to glance her way.

"Good work Tyler. Leave the pages right there."

"Of course sir."

Emmett dug his fingertips into his thigh under the desk, out of her line of sight.

"It’s Detective. No need to be so formal."

Not like her calling him 'sir' did anything but make his heart begin to race and run the risk of becoming erratic, she nodded after a moment.

"Yes Detective. Anything else I can get you?"

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or just incredibly seductive, so he looked at her, and clamped his mouth shut tight.

She wasn't looking at him with the fire and sass she'd had that morning.

Now there was concern and pain and even a flicker of fear in those eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to stand and pull her to him, to banish that fear and let her know things would be ok, they would do this together and bring justice to Danny's killer.

But he couldn't.

So he just frowned at her and kept a hold of himself, like the damn good cop he was.

"No that'll be all Tyler, thank you."

She turned and was gone in a heartbeat.

He was left wallowing in his own self loathing and doubt.

***

"Asshole."

Rose muttered to herself under her breath as she poured herself a cup of fresh coffee, slinking around to her desk, and angling her chair just right so that she could keep one eye on Carver as she studied the white board.

It'd been barely a half day of work and she already hated him.

She would hate him less if she could get the memory of how he tasted against her mouth out of her mind.

But every damn time she let her eyes slip and look at his face, inevitably her gaze fell to that mouth of his. A kiss of chapped softness surrounded by a forest of stubble.

Why was he so damn attractive?

Why was he her boss?

Her hands began to shake when she picked at her notebook and focused on the words.

That was a good enough distraction.

Her nephew was dead.

The boy had been best friends to her little brother Tony and now he was just gone.

His short life ended like a new candle snuffed out early.

It didn't make any sense, and it certainly wasn't something Rose could imagine anyone in Gracepoint doing.

She and her sister Elizabeth, or just Beth, as she went by since getting married, had always been close. Naturally, they lived in a small town, and Rose had always tried to take the time to come see Danny's soccer matches and spend the time with her sister.

Tony had been on the same team, and apparently that morning Beth had asked him first if he'd seen Danny, but then having been informed in the negative, she'd started home, seen the traffic on the way to the beach, and become worried.

Justifiably so.

Rose had barely reached her in time to keep her from seeing the body.

It had been a long morning and it didn't show signs of letting up.

She'd been lucky, getting to question the family, her sister, brother in law Mark, their daughter Chloe, and Mark's mother.

But the coldest fact remained, murderers didn't just pop out of nowhere.

They didn't come in the night and then vanish once the sun rose.

Danny's killer had to have suddenly been forced to doing the unthinkable.

They'd have just snapped, and then they'd done what they thought was the only solution to an unknown problem. At least, that was all Rose could come up with.

Perhaps wonderboy Carver would have a better theory.

Rose snorted, of course he would.

Emmett,er, Carver was a big city cop with dozens of investigations under his belt.

He'd probably solve the thing before the week ended and be gone off to his skyscrapers before Rose could sneeze or pour herself another drink.

He looked up from his computer and caught her staring. She broke her gaze but not quick enough.

"Dammit."

Her cheeks felt hot, and though she could always blame the coffee for it, there was no getting out of it.

She'd been ogling his lips, and he'd seen her doing it.

Her eyes squeezed shut, and she could almost hear his taunt,

"Closing your eyes and pretending I can't see you because you can't see me isn't going to make you invisible as well. What are you, a child?"

Rose brought her hands up to block the harsh light from entering through even her closed lids.

"No," she'd retort, "A child doesn't get invited back to your hotel room to fuck you to sleep. At least, if they do, then we need to have a serious chat about your sexual preferences."

Rose made herself giggle a bit at the mental conversation, and when a hand grabbed her shoulder she jumped, spilling her lukewarm dregs of coffee onto her desk and the keyboard.

"Shit!"

She whipped her head up and found _him_ retreating rapidly from her side, and staring avidly at the growing brown stain on the grey plastic.

He didn't even flinch at her swear or the obvious fact she was glowering at him.

“Care to help or are you just going to be a useless lump?"

She sneered, and then nearly bit her tongue.

But he'd already leapt into action, pulling a large cloth from nowhere and mopping up the spill.

"Sorry."

He muttered, and she sighed, stepping aside as he moved past, saturated rag in hand,

"It’s okay. I guess you're not actually useless."

She gave him a tentative half smile and he didn't return it, but his brown eyes seemed a touch less gloomy.

He didn't tell her she was fired and he didn't offer to get her another cup of coffee. She decided she preferred it even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is the second chapter, and holy moly this story is beginning to get out of hand, long, unwieldy and poised to invade on my original writing time...but hey, i love a good excuse to procrastinate :)


	3. Episode 1- part 2

She had decided she preferred it even, because that way she wouldn't have to worry about the way he acted, or if he'd been lingering too long, waiting and watching her exit the squad car on their way to question the owner of the kayak rental business on the docks, the place where all the school kids Danny's age went, (including Tony,) to earn extra credit helping with whale watching, during the season, and the one place Rose knew he'd have been noticed if anything suspicious had happened around him.

Carver didn't care about whales or tourism one iota, that much was clear by the way he briskly blew through questions with Jack.

But when Rose gently pressed and asked calmly, Jack finally gave them a bit of a lead.

Or at least according to Carver, a good story.

***

"How can we believe him? I questioned him and he didn't know a single thing."

Rose glared at him, and Emmett might have felt threatened, if he'd been some predator approaching a den of wolf cubs or something that she was protecting.

He shivered at how accurate that analogy was.

Gracepoint was her turf, her home, and he was the invading outsider.

"He was scared. He was trying to protect himself, his business. Can you blame him? You were a bit rude."

Her voice softened, as her expression did the same, and he felt his hackles retreat slightly, but he was still annoyed.

"I'm a cop, it's my job to get the facts, the truth, so what if I'm rude. You're a cop too so start acting like it. You're not here to be everyone's friend, the good cop to my bad cop. Wake up Tyler. This is a murder investigation and we're on a deadline."

Rose swallowed, and he regretted watching the movement so closely.

Every night he returned to his hotel room and positively ached for the warmth and comfort of her touch. Well.

Maybe not her specifically.

He tried not to imagine blondes in his mind’s eye when he eventually took himself in hand and got rid of the problem that would always keep him up.

But most times he failed horribly and came with the one word he couldn't say clinging to his lips.

Every night he was alone and lost in his thoughts was another night of failure.

The sooner the case was solved, the sooner he could rid himself of being her boss and maybe get a chance to talk with her, like a decent human being and ask her if there was the slightest chance in hell they could resume something of what they'd had his first night in Gracepoint.

Not that he would word it quite in that form.

No woman wanted to be told they were driving a man to madness.

He cleared his throat and looked back at her, and she was smiling.

He grimaced,

"What?"

"I said you get grumpy when you're hungry. Am I right? Stay here. I'll be right back okay? I'm taking my break and getting us some lunch."

Before he could open his mouth to object, or suggest she realize he'd just chastised her, she was gone. "Better be something Thai."

He mumbled under his breath, not caring she'd never hear and he'd be disappointed by what she brought anyway.

***

Carver was just like a little boy.

Frighteningly so.

So much like Tony in a way.

"Is there beans in this?"

He'd asked, and she'd fought the mad urge to laugh. Instead she shrugged.

"Yeah it's a bean and cheese burrito. Sorry there's no pad Thai in Gracepoint. Eat up. Leave the growling to the computers."

He scowled at her and looked as if he was going to complain some more, about what she didn't know, but then he took another bite of his food and blissful silence reigned again.

"I'm sorry."

It was a bit muffled by the tortilla in his mouth, but the words were unmistakable.

Still, Rose liked making him suffer. She cocked her brow at him and tilted her head,

"What was that?"

Carver shook his head, and took another bite,

"Nice try. You heard me. But I still meant what i said. You need to fix your attitude."

Rose rolled her eyes, and sighed,

"You realize a compounded insult defeats the purpose of an apology right?"

"Tyler..."

"Carver...see I can do it too."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him in a fit of pique and missed the instantaneous widening of his eyes, and how His hand clenched around the paper cup in his grip, before slackening at once.

"You're missing the point."

"And you are too."

"Fine. I'm sorry. You happy?"

Rose twitched her nose, and clicked her fingers,

"Not exactly. But thanks."

Carver frowned,

"For what?"

Rose shrugged,

"Not reporting me for...well."

She shifted in her seat, and she could have sworn she caught him moving just slightly. They'd in no way touched upon what had happened since the morning after when they'd been formally introduced. If there was any chance it had been eating away at him like it had her, then they needed this.

Carver suddenly looked about twelve years old, and he sunk down in his chair for an instant, before straightening to his full height,

"You're welcome I suppose. You know I'd be in just as much of a pickle as you if anyone found out."

He said rather gruffly and Rose bit her lip to keep from smiling. There was no way he knew she secretly adored pickles, and the little phrase he'd said only made her wonder how it'd be to kiss him after sharing a pickle.

Then again, she also rather wondered how it would be to kiss him any given moment. But then she remembered herself. She nodded curtly, and then stood,

"Thank you for having lunch with me, and now we've got quite a lot of work to do. So I'll leave you be."

Carver only nodded, and Rose snatched her burrito wrappers and napkins away from his desk before returning to her desk, across the room from him.

The temptation that was Emmett Carver was slowly eating away her self control.

No matter how much she continued to remind herself that she hated him, he was her boss, and there was a killer on the loose, she still couldn't purge him from her mind.


	4. Episode 2

There was still a killer on the loose, and Emmett was prepared to question everyone in town with his so called asshole method, as Tyler had scolded him, but then the father of the victim, Mark, had made a mistake with his alibi.

 

It was discovered the afternoon when Tyler and he had been walking down main street, having just confronted the owner of the very hotel where Emmett was staying, and the room of which both of them knew very well, and she'd said it.

"Do you have to always be so rapid fire, can't give a woman time to breathe?"

Emmett grimaced, and shrugged,

"Tyler, you need to be more objective about the people in this town. I know this is your home, but you cannot try to help everyone, not when everyone is a suspect. Let them feel some pressure, let them understand the severity of this situation."

She might have rolled her eyes at him but he wasn't paying attention to her anymore, He couldn't. The truth was he admired her never-ending kindness, and the warmth she exuded, affecting anyone she touched.

Unfortunately he'd been swept along into her corona and now he was having a hellofatime escaping it.

"Your precious niece possessed cocaine, and she got it from my current landlord. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Tyler was probably laughing at him, for that had to explain why she was chewing her lip.

"Gee I didn't know you could feel Detective. Let's discuss."

"Don't be cute with me Tyler."

"Am I?"

"Are you what."

"Am I cute?"

Emmett felt his blood run cold and his hands tightened like twin vises on the steering wheel. His mouth was stuck, frozen and his mind was running a mile a minute to compensate.

Cute wasn't a good word at all. You didn't call a sunset and rise cute. The forming of a star.

Anything in nature was beautiful, terribly dangerous and to be admired and feared. Rose Tyler was a force of nature, with the heart of an angel.

"No."

***

Rose tried not to let the hurt show. Having called him out on his bullshit had felt so good, she could almost cling to that feeling and ignore everything else. She didn't bother hiding her staring any more, he'd just pass it off as annoyance and the fact he was clearly deserving of her hero worship.

Far from it. She had half a mind to smack him and yank the steering wheel away from him.

He didn't deserve to be in charge of the case, he didn't deserve to have her attention and so much of her thoughts swirling around him. She knew she'd baited him, and she wasn't sorry. But he'd failed, abysmally.

She sat back in her seat and huffed out an annoyed sigh.

Once they had returned to the station, they'd gone their separate ways, Rose heading to file the drug report and Carver going off to god knew where.

But when he didn't return from his lunch break, she got surprisingly curious, and her thumb hovered over the button to call him for a few minutes, before the sudden vibration of an incoming call made her drop the device.

It landed softly on the carpet under her desk, but the bright glowing screen display was what gave her pause.

It was _him._ She'd gleefully put him in her phone book as Detective Carver, subscript "grumpy arse" and therefore never expected a call from him.

She answered it swiftly and her nerves from the fact that he called first dissipated as she listened. He'd retrieved camera footage from the camera observing the stretch of cliffs where Danny had last been seen.

The shack nearby was rented, and the security was only a precaution, therefore had no advanced equipment and only took still shots, not video.

Carver seemed rather enthused about the breakthrough and informed her he'd be back at the station post haste.

Well, he'd not said it in so many words, but Rose could almost say she felt a bit proud. That was until they observed the footage.

Then things started to make Rose feel sick.

***

Emmett felt slightly nauseous. The implication from the security video was that Mark had been out on the cliffs the night of his sons’ murder.

Emmett knew he couldn't ever _ever_ jump to conclusions, but the last person he'd expected to see on the footage was a family member.

He'd have been more relieved if it'd been Jack, the man from the marina.

He'd only have been more shocked if the video had been of Rose - - -Tyler, for he'd known precisely her whereabouts until approximately five am.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, and barked for them to shut it off.

He could see Tyler growing pale standing over in her corner of the room, hands frozen mid note scribble over her small pad and he was half worried she'd drop her pen.

"I guess it's time I paid Mark Solano a visit."

He glared at her, daring her to argue, to come with him, but she didn't say anything of the sort.

"Okay. I'm going to go out to the shack, see how they're doing. They've been dusting for prints all morning."

Emmett nodded, and left the room before he could say or do anything stupid.

He'd been so tempted to step towards her, let her fall into his arms, and maybe even pat her on the back.

Getting Mark away from his family was the easy part, confronting him about his incorrect alibi and the video of him on the cliff would be the hard part.

Eventually he was there, having completed the first objective, and now was facing the second.

"What did you need to ask me detective?"

***

"Just push the button. Do it."

Rose was trying to psych herself into calling Carver, as how could she not?

They'd found a DNA sample, in addition to the foot print that matched Danny's sneaker.

It was a fingerprint and it had been found next to a smear of dried blood, belonging to Danny.

They'd sent it to the lab, and Rose had waited around long enough to make sure they didn't find something else, before urging them to call her first, and not bother Carver, if something more turned up.

Back at the station, she waited on pins and needles for the lab to report.

The phone rang, shrill and short, and she was glad her hands had been empty, for she nearly fell out of her chair at the sound. She licked her lips and reached for the receiver.

"Detective Tyler."

She hoped her voice sounded steadier than she felt.

She listened carefully and then swallowed,

"Thank you."

She focused on her hands, the slightly chipped pink on her nails, and the dark blue of her veins beneath the skin.

If she didn't keep it together, Carver would hear about it, and then he'd fire her, or suspend her.

She inhaled swiftly, and exhaled slowly before pulling out her cell phone and pulling up his number.

This time, there would be no bell ringing to save her.

He would have no reason to call her, no reason to pause himself in the middle of his second interrogation with Mark.

Without her permission, her thumb descended over the touch screen and pressed the green circle.

It began ringing and it was too late to hang up. Rose brought the phone to her ear and tried not to hold her breath.

She failed.

"Yes? What is it Tyler?"

His voice made her heart stop, and it wasn't the pleasant, "I've got butterflies because we haven't been on our first date yet but it's tonight," it was more like the fact of the matter was, things were not looking good for her, emotions be damned. Forensics didn't lie.

"They found a print at the scene, along with Danny's shoe indentation."

"And?"

"They put it against the prints we had made, the elimination prints."

"Get to the point Tyler."

"It's a match...for Mark."

She heard Carver inhale swiftly on the other side of the line, before it cut off abruptly in her ear. She pulled the phone away and stared at it.

He'd hung up on her.

She swallowed and set the phone down gently, for fear if she didn't she might throw it across the room and break something.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter i have written, until i see the next episode, so please be patient with me folks. thanks for reading as always!


	5. Episode 3-part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what an episode!
> 
>  
> 
> i took loads of notes so this will be following the story a bit, with minor changes here and there, and one certain change that was requested is in the works!
> 
> Also, Emmett's doctor is going to be a familiar face, but I won't say which yet.  
> watch the tags!

To Rose’s surprise and shock, Carver simply let the fact stew overnight. Carver returned to the station after having questioned Mark and stormed past her, intent on doing something in his office without her assistance.

He slammed the door shut and immediately got on his phone.

It was several hours before he finally left and Rose had been sent on a coffee run.

Well, she’d volunteered.

She’d been suffocating in the station waiting on Carver. He might have been her boss, but he was not the center of her universe.

The fact that Tony would need to come in for questioning soon weighed over her like backpack filled to the brim.

Carver had not said he’d allow her to do the questioning, but surely she could be the adult present?

She returned to the station, coffee in hand, and headache finally abated, after having chugged a small espresso before leaving the shop, only to be told that Carver had left, gone to the cliffs to check on the shack investigation.

Rose frowned at the horribly thin lie, and then took off after him.

She found him staring out at the water, his breath escaping slowly like a cloud following him where he paced along the rocky knoll.

She remained silent until she knew he’d spotted her, and the only change it wrought was a slight wrinkling between his eyebrows.

“I brought you some coffee. You do know it’s freezing out. I figured some strong sweet brew would help.”

Carver barely glanced at the thermos she held out, before sniffing and turning away.

“No thanks. I was just thinking though, if this is where Danny was really killed, it makes no sense. Why bother moving the body? Why not just toss him down on the rocks?”

Rose felt a shudder course through her body, and goose bumps stuck up on the back of her neck.

“Can you not talk about him like that? He was my nephew. He’s family.”

Carver sniffed again,

“Check for tracks, find out if anyone saw a boat around here that night. It wouldn’t leave any evidence of transport. We’ll be calling in Mark tomorrow for questioning.”

Rose took a scalding sip of the coffee he’d refused,

“You don’t think he’s a suspect do you Sir?”

Carver huffed in annoyance,

“Tyler, don't act like you're his lawyer. Just look at the evidence.”

Rose gave up trying to converse with him, clearly no amount of coffee was going to make her intolerant to his coldness, and no amount of her charm would make him drink any of it.

The drive back to the station was silent, and she fought the urge to reach over and smack him.

 

After a night of fitful sleep, she walked into station to find him watching her, standing in the doorway of his office. His mouth quirked into a ghost of a smile, and she swallowed,

“What?”

“We're gathered for the briefing. I think you should you do it Tyler.”

Rose’s eyes went wide, and she looked back around at the gathered officers, then to Carver.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

She clutched her clipboard to her chest tightly, before spinning on her heel and forcing a smile onto her face.

“Good morning everyone, as you know, Detective Carver is running the investigation. I know we’ve been through a lot, and there’s a long weekend behind us. Everyone here needs to know, our priorities are finding out alibi’s, checking and double checking…uh, follow ups on whereabouts, oh wait…Um, evidence control. Think about Danny's clothing, and um, Danny was seen with a backpacker on the cliff Wednesday afternoon. He was talking with the man, according to witnesses… He was tall, slim and had short sandy brown hair…See if the description of the man rings a bell with anyone.”

Rose coughed, and clapped her clipboard with a palm so hard it stung.

“Thanks guys, that’ll be all.”

The officers dispersed, and Rose turned to Carver, who looked surprisingly smug, and maybe a touch impressed,

“Tyler you did good, next time, try not to make it seem so obvious you don’t want to find Mark guilty.”

Rose felt her fingers twitch.

“How dare you? You made me look like a fool. Next time, there will be no next time. _You’re_ going to do it. You want to run this, then _run_ it.”

Carver lifted his hands towards her, and if she didn’t know better she’d have said he was smirking,

“Look Tyler, I know you don’t want to believe it but…”

“Stop calling me Tyler!” Rose interrupted him, and the adrenaline coursing through her made her cheeks heat up.

It was much too early to start sweating, she thought.

Carver didn’t seem to have been listening, or even notice she broke into his line of thought, and he continued,

“We need to interview Tony Tyler, your little brother? He will need an adult present…but not you.”

He smiled slightly, and then turned around and retreated into his office, clicking the door shut firmly behind him.

Rose felt all the anger and energy drain from her.

She wouldn’t be the one questioning Tony, and she couldn’t even be present?

Carver was lucky he’d shut his door, because the instant her clipboard left her hands it made a loud crack onto her desk that just as easily could have been a certain Detective’s temple.

***

Emmett was not pleased with himself.

He knew he’d been a bit of an ass to Rose…(Tyler! He reminded himself) lately, but she needed it. She was much too stuck in the idea of trusting Mark’s innocence, even thought there was proof he’d lied about his whereabouts and his alibi was paper thin.

By the time he’d sat down with her across from Mark, he was sure she’d be prepared to stab him with a pen.

He swallowed thickly and began to question Mark.

Things became heated when he broached the alibi.

“You lied to me. Thursday you were with a friend, Wednesday you were working. Well who were you with? And what job was it?”

Mark wrung his hands together on the table, but met Emmett’s gaze as he answered,

“I’m sorry about that. I must have gotten the days mixed up. It hasn’t been an easy week, you can understand that, surely.”

He looked to Tyler, who was probably nodding and smiling sympathetically in her usual manner, but Emmett didn’t waste any concentration on her,

“Your son is dead, and you’ve just forgotten a few key details that could help solve his murder?”

Tyler shifted in her seat beside him, but remained silent.

Mark licked his lips, and replied,

“I was with Vince alright? He’s my friend, my apprentice at work. Wednesday I was out at the cliffs, fixing a burst pipe.”

Emmett whipped out the picture of the shack, and he jabbed at the center,

“Been there?”

Mark nodded,

“Yeah that’s where the job was.”

Emmett snorted,

“Sure. Who called you? How’d you get the keys for it? Only two people have them. Who owns the place?”

Mark looked as if he was about to speak, but Tyler interrupted,

“I told you, the park service owns it.”

Emmett lifted his hand, and graced her with a look, but it was a mistake.

Her brown eyes were wide, and she was begging him to listen.

But he didn’t care. He couldn’t.

“Don’t answer for him.”

Mark nodded,

“Like she said, park service.”

“Who called you?”

“A woman.”

Emmett scribbled into his notebook, and ignored them both.

“Do you own a boat Mark?”

He felt Tyler fidget beside him again, and he gritted his teeth as he glared at Mark.

“Yeah.”

 

Emmett waved him away, and braced himself.

Tyler didn’t hold back.

“Why don’t you just arrest him and be done with it?”

“The murder could have been done with the assistance of a boat.”

Tyler sighed,

“That’s the easy answer.”

Emmett snorted,

“No. Tyler, you’re looking for the least pain, so stop fooling around. You can connect the dots, I know you can.”

Tyler’s voice shook as she replied, and he knew she was probably near tears,

“Don’t you understand what it would do if it turns out to be Mark? That would destroy their family, it would harm mine too!”

Emmett couldn’t bear to be around her a second longer, his arms were twitching suddenly, and he had a mad urge to take her in them, and promise things would be okay.

It was beginning to be a habit, forcing himself not to touch her.

He didn’t like it.

***

Rose slouched at her desk and tried not to look at the clock. She could feel her stomach growling, and she knew she needed to go eat, but she couldn’t leave. They weren’t done with Mark for the day, and she only felt it would get worse.

Her phone trilled and she glanced at the screen, it was Beth.

“Yeah?”

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Rose sighed,

“You’re my sister, I’m pretty good at reading you, even over the phone.”

“I want to know I can trust you.”

“Of course.”

“The guard, the cop who’s been watching the house, just started asking me about Mark. He was trying to be subtle, but he totally bombed. He wanted to know if I knew where he was the night before Danny was found.”

Rose gripped the edge of her desk with her free hand, and her eyes squeezed shut,

“Oh Beth…you don’t do you?”

“No, and that’s the problem. They seem to think I should. I don’t want them to suspect him, just because I can’t remember what time he got home. He works late only once in a while, so I didn’t think a thing of it. God Rose, what if?”

Rose brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed her aching temples, only wincing when she pulled her fingers away and saw makeup smeared.

“It’ll be okay Beth. You and I both know he’s innocent. He’ll be home soon.”

“Okay. I just feel like I want to get out of here, leave and catch my breath. I tried to the other day, just went to the grocery store, but Mark caught up with me, and asked me to come home. I broke down, right there, right outside the store because I hit a cart. He found me, and I must have looked a mess. The whole town is probably wondering about me. Rose, I’m pregnant.”

Rose gasped,

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Look I’m sorry I bothered you at work. I just…needed to tell someone. I haven’t told mum and dad yet. I figured they had enough on their plates.”

“You’re not bothering me. You’re probably right though. I won’t say anything until you’re ready.”

“Thanks sis.”

“Of course. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Rose hung up and sat back in her chair, letting her muscles relax as she put her weight onto the brace.

“God what has happened to this place?”

She murmured aloud, before remembering the pale smear on her hands, and wincing at herself.

She’d just put her compact away when Carver emerged from his office, and snapped at her, actually snapped his fingers like she was a puppy wandering off.

She glared at him and waited for him to explain.

“We’re going to look at Mark’s boat. Hurry up.”


	6. Episode 3-part 2

Rose was surprised when Carver let her lead the way to the boat, although she didn’t even know what she was looking for.

As long as she’d known Mark, she’d never heard him mention a boat. But they had gone fishing last summer, to her everlasting regret; she’d been sick and unable to accompany her family. It made sense that instead of simply renting one, Mark had just bought it. They lived on water, so it would get more use than just for fishing.

She glanced back at Carver, waiting for him to swan ahead, to start rambling and being suspicious of the name and color of paint Mark had picked, but he was still slouching back.

“What’s the matter Sir?”

Carver eyed the nearest vessel and jerked his chin in its direction,

“That’s the one. You can go by yourself, one’s enough. It’ll minimize the risk of contaminating the crime scene.”

Rose rolled her eyes to herself, there it was, babbling with a dash of condescension.

She’d already stepped onto the boat when she realized Carver was actually leaning away from it, and his hands were braced as if he was prepared to drop to the deck.

“Are you afraid of water…sir?”

He glared at her, but the heat behind it was minimal, for she saw something in his eyes she’d never dreamt he’d show.

A touch of fear.

“I don’t like being near it.”

“You’re not even on it.”

She wasn’t about to tease him, to push him, at least not in that moment, unless…but then her eyes caught on an unmistakable patch of red against wood.

It was blood.

“There’s something here.”

Carver grunted,

“Get a sample.”

***

Before returning to the station to have the lab analyze the sample, Carver insisted on a detour. Rose figured it was mostly to help distract her from his recently revealed phobia, but she didn’t care.

Somehow, deep down, she still cared about him. She wasn’t about to actively hurt him, but she wished he’d stop trying to push her so far away with both hands.

They stopped outside a white trailer, and he made her go forward and try knocking.

Seconds after her knuckles made contact with the door, a loud barking could be heard, and Rose sighed.

“What if nobody’s home?”

“The dog’s there, they’re there.”

She moved over to the second door, and prepared to knock again, when the right one swung outward, and a shrill voice met their ears,

“You woke my dog. What the hell do you want?”

Rose sighed, and stepped around to face the woman, holding her badge high,

“I’m Detective Tyler, I’m here with my partner, Detective Carver -"

“Yeah I know him, he’s already been here.”

Carver remained silent, and Rose fought the urge to snap at him.

“We were just hoping you could answer a couple questions.”

The woman grinned, but it wasn’t a friendly expression,

“Aren’t you supposed to be solving this murder mystery? You don’t want another kid ending up dead on the beach.”

Rose swallowed and turned to Carver, silently asking for his help.

She got no reply.

The woman followed her gaze, and clicked her tongue,

“My dog doesn’t like him.”

Rose bit her cheek to fight the urge to laugh.

Her dog had the right idea.

She pulled out a picture of Mark, and held it out to the woman,

“Did you hire this man to fix a burst pipe in the shack, er, cabin on the cliff?”

The woman frowned, and shook her head,

“Never seen him before in my life.”

Carver finally spoke up, and Rose shrunk back in relief.

“When were you last there? And who else has keys to the cabin?”

The woman shrugged,

“I cleaned it about a week ago. The park service office has the only other set.”

“We’ll need to take a copy of your prints.”

The woman frowned,

“Is that legal?”

“You offered your help, you want to help us solve this case, stop anyone else getting hurt right?”

“Sure.”

“Great news.”

Rose thanked her, and followed after Carver, who’d beat a hasty retreat the second the Woman had answered.

 

“Could you be less of an inconsiderate jerk? You might get more people to like you.”

Carver snorted, and didn’t even look at her as he drove,

“You need to get this in your head Tyler. Anyone in this town is capable of murder. Being nice is not going to get this case solved any faster than my tact.”

Rose sighed, and shook her head, unwilling to argue any further.

“We should go see Vince.”

Carver frowned harder, and Rose fought the urge to scold him about wrinkles.

“Who?”

“Mark’s friend…who he said he was with the night of the murder.”

“Yeah alright.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“No.”

“But Sir”

“Don’t argue with me Tyler.”

Rose bit her tongue, she’d just promised herself she wouldn’t do just that.

“Fine.”

“Fine… _Detective_.”

Rose whipped around so fast she might have gotten whiplash, and she was just lucky enough to catch what she could have sworn was the tail end of a smirk, before she was faced with the same frown as before.

“Detective.”

 

Mark had urged her to talk to the man, and help confirm his story, and so there they were.

Carver refused to let her go into the house alone, and once they saw Vince apparently lived with his mother, he insisted she speak to the woman, while he would interrogate Vince himself.

“You’re the boss.”

She mumbled, and walked, didn’t run, away from him as soon as she exited the car.

She didn’t hear him if he replied, and she didn’t care if he had.

***

“What time did you arrive home?”

“Around 1 am.”

Rose fought the urge to grin in triumph as she stepped around Carver, facing Vince,

“Are you sure about that? Because your mother told me you never left the house, except to get her some cough medicine from the store, but you returned around ten o’clock.”

Carver’s eyebrows raised slightly, and he turned to the man,

“Is that so?”

Vince looked desperate,

“Rose, you know mom, she has dementia, so clearly she’s mistaken.”

Rose blinked at him,

“Vince, I do know that. But of this, she was _very_ certain.”

Carver snapped his notebook shut, and barked at her,

“Tyler, with me.”

She spared Vince one last sad glance, and followed the detective out of the house.


	7. Episode 3-part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday

Emmett went back to his office, and dialed up the Tyler’s residence. He refused to be polite simply because he knew it was Rose’s family. Her little brother needed to come in for questioning, and that was that.

The boy was small, with light blond hair hauntingly similar to his sister’s, and nothing like his father, Peter Tyler’s red hair. The man didn’t seem very happy to be there, but there was no way to interview the child without an adult present, and Emmett was not about to go ask Tyler to come sit in because she tolerated him just a hair more than her dad.

Emmett started off with the easy questions, and tried not to press the child, but eventually he had to begin increasing the pressure.

“When did you last see Danny?”

“After school.”

“Where?”

“Outside school.”

Emmett glanced up to Peter, and then quickly looked away. The man was not pleased with him, but clearly was amused by his son’s witty replies.

“Did Danny have a cell phone?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you two usually talk about? Sports? School? Girls?”

The child, Tony, snorted, and then sobered instantly,

“No. Sports.”

“What sports did you two like?”

“Football, soccer.”

“Who’s your favorite team? Who was Danny’s?”

Finally an easy question slipped in amongst the quick fire ones. Emmett could see the boy’s shoulders sink with relief, but it was short lived.

“The giants. But Danny didn’t have one. He didn’t really care.”

Emmett frowned,

“What do you mean? Was that recent?”

A shrug.

“Was he worried about anything? Did you two argue?”

“No! I don’t know.”

“Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Danny?”

Tony shook his head,

“No.”

But Emmett’s sharp eyes spotted the way his hands wrung together, and the shifting of his seat.

“How did he get along with his father?”

Tony looked to his dad, and then back to Emmett, but the silence was understood.

“Anything you say here…is confidential.”

He heard Peter sigh, and Tony spoke up, very quietly,

“He said…his dad hit him.”

“Recently?”

“Maybe.”

“How often?”

“Maybe twice.”

“Anything else?”

“He quit the soccer team. Mark was the coach. He got pretty mad about it.”

Emmett nodded, and finished making his notes before looking to Peter,

“You can go. Thank you for your time Tony.”

They left his office in a hurry, not quite a sprint, and Emmett saw them stop by Tyler’s desk before leaving the station, and her father said something that made her smile, and damn if it didn’t make him itch to know what it was.

***

While Mark paced quietly in a jail cell, Emmett sat in his office, staring at the white wall, wondering if he could possibly blind himself simply from overuse of his eyes.

Before he could finish testing his theory, he heard a soft knock on the door. It wasn’t required of him to look up, but he did, and he wasn’t surprised to find Tyler.

“What?”

“There’s an arrest on Mark’s record.”

Emmett sighed, and waved her in reluctantly. She took a seat, perched on the edge of the chair opposite his desk, as if prepared to leave at any second, and he couldn’t say he blamed her.

“I talked to my dad, he said you were really good with Tony. He doesn’t usually open up to anyone like that, much less strangers.”

Emmett was suddenly aware that he felt something akin to sympathy. He’d never really considered just how closely her family was tangled up in the case, until now.

“You’re welcome?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re working on the blood sample from on the boat.”

Emmett sniffed,

“Good. Tell them to find out how old it is, and also tell the lab to phone the morgue, check about scars on Danny's foot or ankle. And don't let Mark go.”

Tyler stood up swiftly, pushing the chair away in her haste, and she didn’t seem to be smiling softly anymore, she looked more like she’d been carved out of marble,

“Great thanks.”

She left his office without another word, and he returned to staring at the wall. It was easier. At least it didn’t have blonde hair and hurt brown eyes and damned pink lips he missed the feel of.

***

Emmett left the station early, and made a phone call before driving out to the docks.

He was not prepared to check himself into a hospital, as that would mean endless questions, possibly suspension or removal from the case, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He just needed to refill his prescription, he didn’t need an entourage of nurses and white coats fluttering about.

The sun was just beginning to set when he arrived at the bench, and caught a glimpse of long wavy hair.

He liked to tease his doctor that he could have been a movie star in another life, and he always got a laugh out of his old friend.

“Emmett! There you are. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“Bill, how could I not? I got held up at work. I’m sorry. I’m so glad you’re here. You’re the only one in this place who likes me.”

Bill smiled at him, and crinkles formed around his clear blue eyes,

“I doubt that…unless you’ve been skipping meals again, that tends to make enemies of even your closest friends.”

Emmett waved his hand around and slouched down beside his friend,

“That’s not my problem.”

Bill sobered, and nodded,

“You’re right Emmett, it’s not. I’ve been looking over your charts, sifting through your records. You are a ticking time bomb. Your system is going to start shutting down if you don’t take it easy. Your body will simply stop…of its own accord.”

Emmett could hear every word with perfect clarity, but all he could see was the rolling waves of the ocean.

“That’s wonderful news.”

“I’m serious.”

“I am too. I hate everything. I hate this place, this town, the water, the grass. I hate the open sky. I hate all the faces in this town, the smiling and laughing. It’s disgusting.”

Bill grimaced,

“Well Emmett, it’s life. You can’t expect a town to simply stand still because someone has died. Life must go on. Surely you don’t hate everyone here. You haven’t made enemies of the entire population.”

Emmett looked at his friend and grinned,

“Well…maybe not everyone. How long are you in town?”

Bill shrugged,

“As long as they’ll have me. I’m staying at the only hotel.”

Emmett barked out a laugh,

“Me too. I’m sure I’ll run into you again. Thanks for coming.”

Bill nodded,

“Think about what I said. Well, more than that, consider it. Be safe.”

Bill got to his feet, stuck out his hand to shake Emmett’s, and then took off, strolling down the docks chasing the sunset.

Emmett sighed and shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and heading back into the main part of town.

He was suddenly starving, and it wasn’t because of what his doctor had told him, it was because he hadn’t eaten a single thing all day. The coffee Tyler had offered him seemed a lifetime ago, even though it had been just the previous night.


	8. Interlude-Episode 3

Emmett walked into the diner, and ordered a coffee and cheese tomato omelet, ignoring the dirty looks he got from the woman behind the counter.

If she didn’t want people ordering breakfast food at dinner time, she should have put a time limit on the menu.

He glared at the counter, and slouched against the cold metal surface before turning to recognize his partner, nursing what appeared to be a glass of white wine.

“Wow. Get you. Socializing on a Monday evening.”

Emmett sneered,

“Is this what passes for socializing? If so, then I’m a regular butterfly...but I think you’re simply being sarcastic and attempting to amuse yourself. How many of those have you had?”

He might have originally meant it as an insult, but he was rather envious of her. He couldn’t afford to get himself truly drunk again, especially now that Bill was in town and sure to be watching his every move.

“A couple. But not nearly enough. What do you reckon? Can I drink enough to forget this entire day happened?”

Emmett raised an eyebrow in her direction, and felt his finger twitch as he saw her slow smile, with a touch of pink tongue peeking out between her white teeth.

“I don’t think I’m the best person to ask, considering I’m your boss.”

Tyler…no, Rose. He could call her that now couldn’t he? Off duty.

Rose rolled her eyes, and then clicked said tongue at him,

“You’re absolutely ridiculous. I hope you never have children. They’d be the most irritating grumps on the planet. Oh wait…no I hope you do. Then you’ll understand what the rest of us have to deal with.”

Emmett was gaping at her for a full five seconds before she clapped a hand over her mouth and looked perfectly horrified.

“Oh god.”

“He’s probably not listening anymore.”

A hysterical giggle escaped between her fingers, and she nodded quickly.

His omelet arrived and he turned away from her only a moment, and heard her whisper,

“What the hell was I thinking?”

“I think you were saying what you’ve been thinking all weekend. It’s only natural to let it out, with the help of a bit of alcohol.”

Rose’s attention snapped back to him, and she shook her head,

“No that’s not true. I mean, okay sure. I’ve thought it. But so has everyone in the station. I mean…”

Emmett stabbed the cooked eggs more fiercely than probably required before gracing her with a reply,

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Her voice came out in another hushed whisper, and he wasn’t completely sure he was meant to hear it, but her face says it all.

“I’m sorry.”

Emmett shook his head,

“Don’t bother. The damage is done. Everyone in the town hates me. Works out fine. I hate them all right back.”

Rose’s head fell into her hands, and she groaned.

“That’s not what I meant.”

He stuffed his mouth full of food to keep from further antagonizing her, for her knew it was rather unfair to do so while she was slightly inebriated.

But when the hours passed, and she stuck around, as he finished off his third cup of coffee, and she her third wine, (since he’d been there) she spoke up again.

“Why do you do that?”

Emmett frowned,

“What, eat?”

Rose sighed,

“No. Consume so much coffee. But not when I offer it.”

“Did I hurt your feelings Detective?”

“No. I’m just curious…is it because you know you can’t sleep? Or you don’t want to sleep?”

“Yes.”

“To which?”

“Both.”

“I fight the urge to sleep every night, because I know I’ll only have nightmares. You can’t possibly know what that’s like. What does Emmett Carver have dreams about?”

She smiled slowly at him, with a hint of sadness in her eyes, and he wondered how much of that was real, and how much was the wine. He wanted to believe it was her asking, so badly.

“You’re right. What could the big bad city detective have to haunt him? Nothing much. Only the fact that there’s one less birthday being celebrated this year, and a mother who won’t have justice.”

Rose looked as if he’d slapped her, and maybe he had.

“I’m sorry.”

Her hand was on his arm a moment later, and when had she gotten so close?

Her brown eyes were wide, and he could smell the familiar scent of honey and vanilla that had nothing to do with the nearby kitchen.

It was her.

She didn’t question him any further, even when he got up and paid his check, walking outside into the brisk night air, hoping the chill would drive away how incredible she’d felt beside him.

However, he didn’t question it when she followed him, and he let her.

They reached his hotel room, and there were no words.

She entered first, and he followed.

Fighting had been pointless, and when she finally fell into his arms, he moaned aloud. He’d needed this a day previous. He’d needed her the second he’d woken up alone.

Never in a million years would he admit it, would he confess, but he finally spoke her name again that night, whispering it into her skin as he clutched her tightly, so hard he was afraid she’d protest, but she didn’t.

She let him.

He didn’t sleep, not completely, but he felt at peace, and he prayed she did also.

Rose was awakened from a light sleep by the chirping of a cell phone. She frowned, and shifted under the covers, attempting to grab it and shut it off, but something stopped her.

***

An arm was thrown snugly about her waist, and she was suddenly wide awake.

She’d not been very out of it at all, but the soft haze that surrounded everything when she drank wine was starting to slip.

A deep groan vibrated through her and the voice of Detective Carver filled her ears,

“Shut that thing off.”

Rose bit her lip and shook her head,

“I can’t. It’s probably the crime lab. Reporting back to me on those things you asked for.”

She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard him swear, before loosening his hold on her, allowing her to snag the offending device, and answer it promptly.

“Detective Tyler. Ah yes…okay. Really? Wow. Okay. I’ll be right there…Carver? I’ll let him know. No don’t call him, I will. Thanks. Bye.”

Despite the strong urge to fling the device as far from them both as possible, Rose merely dropped it onto the carpet, savoring the dull thud it made on impact.

“What’s going on?”

“They need us in. Gemma Fisher called, she’s going to come in, and she wants to make a last minute testimony about Chloe. The lab hasn’t found anything yet, but they updated me on the progress.”

“They called you just for that? What time is it?”

Carver was surprisingly sexy when he was like that. Mussed hair and scratchy scruff, and a bit bleary eyed.

Rose bit her lip and reached for him, gently pushing his bangs back from his forehead,

“It’s late, but crime doesn’t sleep. And neither can we.”

He groaned,

“Ughhh, Tyler. Don’t say ‘we.’”

“Why not? We are partners.”

“But that puts a finger on this…somehow. Too close to say. There is no ‘we.’”

“Okay.”

“Let’s get dressed and hurry up.”

“Yeah.”

They managed to arrive just minutes before Gemma, and Rose slide into her desk chair, while Carver lurked in the doorway of his office. They were just separate enough to look innocent, while both their bodies seemed to slightly tilt towards one another.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About the cocaine right? Why did you give it to Chloe?”

Carver dove right in, but Rose wasn’t so sure anymore.

Gemma confirmed her suspicions when she shook her head,

“That’s not really why I’m here.”

Before Carver could start breathing fire and spouting smoke, Rose nodded for Gemma to continue,

“You can’t tell anyone…”

“Confidentiality is guaranteed.” Rose prompted gently.

“Thursday night, Mark was with me, we met at the Harvey ridge overlook. We were there until after 1 am.”

Rose frowned,

“What were you doing?”

Gemma’s cheeks barely changed color,

“Do you have to ask Rose?”

Carver grunted, and Rose blinked twice,

“Yes.”

“We were having sex.”

“Well…”

Carver pursed his lips and shook his head, but Gemma continued,

“I know it wasn’t the best decision. But…”

“That’s the understatement of the year.”

Carver intoned, and Rose forced a smile,

“Thank you for coming to us Gemma.”

Once she’d left, Rose turned on Carver,

“What is with you?”

“What? Are you telling me you don’t appreciate the irony?”

Rose huffed out a breath,

“Not really. But I do admit, it’s a bit funny.”

Carver lifted a brow,

“Funny? No. It’s fucking hilarious.”

Rose was prepared to nod, but she could suddenly see Beth’s face in her mind’s eye, and it wasn’t so funny anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i know...and pretty tame. but this was not part of the show (obvs) so i was kinda going out on a limb here. i do think it works well with the next chapter.


	9. Episode 3-part 4

Rose followed behind Carver into the interrogation room silent as the grave, not quite sure how to proceed, when faced with the fact that her brother in law was cheating on her sister. They had still had one child who looked up to them, and to her, this kind of behavior was unacceptable.

When Carver dove in headfirst, Rose fought the urge to smile in triumphant pride.

“You’ve wasted 48 hours of police time, all because you were afraid of town gossip. What the hell were you thinking?”

Mark sighed, and he shrugged,

“Gemma talked to you. It was the first time though, I swear.”

Rose piped up,

“First time cheating? Or first time lying to my face?”

Carver was probably prepared to remind her not to make things personal, but he didn’t say anything of the sort.

“You two enjoy your couples counseling. I’m not interested in this drama.”

He left the room without a backwards glance, and Rose almost felt relieved, when she turned on Mark, he didn’t even flinch.

“Beth never wanted to marry me, you know that Rose.”

The chill that went down her spine had nothing to do with what he’d done, but the truth that bled through his words she knew all too well.

“I thought better of you.”

“You and I both know it. You’re her sister. She had more of a future than being my wife, raising our children. She could have finished college, had a wonderful career, and then nothing would have stopped her.”

Rose sighed,

“Okay. You’re right. but that doesn’t change the facts. What you’ve done is wrong. You disgust me Mark.”

“It was just once.”

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, and massaged her aching temples.

“Please…don’t tell Beth. Let me do it.”

His voice was a whispered plea, but Rose couldn’t stand being in the same room as him any longer.

“You’re free to go. Get out of here.”

She may have slammed the door behind her a bit hard, but she was past caring.

Carver was waiting for her, sitting on the edge of her desk, and glaring at the greyed carpet as if it had personally offended him. Maybe it had insulted his beard.

Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, and Carver spotted her,

“Are you sure that’s all he’s guilty of?”

Rose huffed out a breath,

“Yes. There’s no point in holding him any longer.”

“If you say so.”

“Can you please move off my desk? I need to make a phone call.”

Carver frowned,

“Not to Beth?”

Rose shook her head.

“I just need to hear my mother’s voice.”

The grimace that flitted across Carver’s face was almost imperceptible and he moved off the table like it had burned him.

Rose smiled slightly in gratitude and picked up the receiver, dialing the one number she knew by heart.

“Hello?”

“Hey mum.”

“Rose love, you’re calling in the middle of the afternoon…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just needed to hear a friendly voice.”

“Well I’m glad you called.”

“How’s Tony holding up?”

“He’s fine. I don’t know if the same could be said about your dad. He really didn’t like that guy. Tony asked why you couldn’t be the one to question him, why you had to work that case.”

Rose grimaced,

“Because then someone else would have to put up with Carver…the delightful human that he is.”

She glanced over to his office, and caught him staring at her through the glass, and she smirked.

“Give Tony a hug for me, and tell him I’ll come by as soon as I can.”

“Sounds like that man needs a good hard slap. Shall I come by and do it for you? I think your father would bail me out if he tried to arrest me.”

Rose groaned and her head shook before she spoke,

“No thank you mum, that would be something you’d regret.”

“Alright sweetheart, don’t work too hard, and we’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks mum. Bye.”

Rose looked up from her desk as she set the phone down and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Carver had snuck up on her, perched himself on the desk opposite hers and was looking at her as if she was a sample under a microscope. He’d discarded his jacket, and was left only in a messy black tie and wrinkled white shirt. Her memories of just how it had gotten so wrinkled leapt to the front of her mind, and she swallowed down the urge to make a smart remark. She had not gotten much sleep the night before, after going to back to her home alone. She wondered if he’d had the same problem.

“Can I help you?”

“You smirked at me. What were you saying to you mother about me?”

Rose performed the expression again, and let her eyes droop slightly, relishing the way it seemed to make his breath catch and his own eyes widen,

“Yeah…well she doesn’t like you. Neither does my dad. She offered to get rid of you, but I said you deserved a chance.”

Carver rolled his eyes, and his hand moved up to rub his beard,

“Whatever. I need you to call Chloe.”

Rose frowned,

“No.”

“Why not?”

“She just got her father back. Give her the day off.”

“You need to find out where she got the cocaine. 500 dollars worth of drug money could be a powerful motivator.”

Rose sighed,

“Okay. I’ll call her later. Right now I need some breakfast, or lunch, or something. I’m starved.”

Carver pulled something from behind his back, and revealed a small cup of yogurt, strawberry flavored, with a plastic spoon attached.

“Here. I found this in the fridge. I didn’t want it to go bad, so I thought maybe you’d like it.”

Rose swallowed thickly and reached for it, her eyes locked on his.

It was a crystal clear moment, like the ones that happen before or during a first kiss, or just seconds before a thunderstorm.

He was offering her a white flag, and she wasn’t stupid. She could see the toll it was taking on him.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.”

He moved closer, and their hands met as she attempted to accept the yogurt,

“Sir?”

“Just…never mind.”

His hand was gone in a heartbeat, and the cool chill of the dairy wasn’t what bothered her.

The slamming of his office door startled her halfway through pulling off the lid, and she swore. She’d spilled a bit onto her shirt, and luckily it was black, so she needed to only wipe it off, but the fact remained she’d become a clumsy fool around him it seemed.

First coffee then this.

What was it about him that made her so careless?

She’d finished the yogurt just before her cell phone rang, and she saw it was Beth.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“How are you doing?”

“M’alright. Mark got home okay, but then we argued, and he left.”

Rose frowned,

“Where do you think he would go? It’s nearly dark. He probably shouldn’t be out.”

The unspoken worry was the fact that a killer was still possibly lurking on the streets of Gracepoint, but neither of them wanted to voice that fear.

“Yeah. I think I’m gonna follow him. I need some fresh air anyway.”

Rose sighed,

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, no of course not. You’re busy at work. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“I’m not that busy.”

Rose glanced around the office, and spotted Carver on his cell phone as well, turned away from the station, and staring out the window. She wondered who he was talking with.

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything…anything at all.”

“Yeah. Love you sis.”

“Bye, love you too.”

Rose checked the clock and was fully prepared to take her lunch break just to go follow Beth, when Carver emerged from his office,

“I’m going to the lab. They found something in Danny’s jacket. You can stay here. In case anything else comes up.”

He practically growled the words out to her, and she remained frozen, sitting in place at her desk until he’d left the room.

“Okay then.”

Her fingers twitched, and she fought the urge to go after him instead, but it would be pointless. He’d come back and fill her in on any evidence discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter until after tonight's episode!


	10. Interlude-Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story, i actually wrote this this morning, before seeing or hearing anything about the episode. call it UA filler/insight.

Rose had needed to step away from her desk for a moment to take an urgent phone call from Beth. She’d sounded nearly frantic, and only after a few seconds of “Okay” and “Slow down” was Rose able to ascertain what she had heard. She remembered her saying they’d been about to talk, and she wondered just how it had gone wrong.

“You followed Mark where?”

Beth’s voice was still shaky, and Rose could tell she’d been crying,

“I followed him all the way to the bed and breakfast. He said he was just going for a walk after dinner, so I thought I could follow him, get some air, and we could talk. But then he stopped there, and he was talking with _her._ ”

Rose’s hand lifted to pinch her temples, and before she asked the question she was afraid she already knew the answer,

“Who is ‘her?’”

“Gemma Fisher. You know who she is right?”

Rose nodded, before replying. She couldn’t say she knew her because she might have given Chloe, Beth’s daughter and her niece cocaine, but of course, in a small town, everyone knew everyone.

“Yeah, so?”

“They were talking, and I got closer, hidden behind a tree, and he moved towards her, and hugged her, and then…”

She broke off, and Rose was half worried her phone had died. A quick look confirmed it was not the case, and she prompted Beth,

“And then what?”

“Then they kissed! Mark kissed that bitch.”

“Oh Beth…you don’t know for sure…”

Rose was already going through what to tell Carver in her mind, and then Beth snapped at her,

“I know what I saw Rose! They made out like a couple of teenagers in the sunset where anyone could have spotted them. It’s like he doesn’t care! Rose…jesus please tell me you didn’t know about this…you don’t seem surprised.”

Rose gulped, and worried her bottom lip as she spoke,

“Beth, I can’t answer that. But you know I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Oh god…you knew! Somehow you knew! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I couldn’t. I hoped Mark would find a way to tell you.”

“Fucking Christ Rose. He’s a man. He’s not going to confess he’s been cheating on me. What universe are you living in? I gotta go okay. He’s heading home now.”

The line clicked dead in Rose’s ear, and she felt her blood chill.

No matter what, the investigation came first, even when it concerned her own family, but Rose didn’t care, things just weren’t going the way she had ever wanted.

It was worse than a case of the Mondays, it was a case of the Monday’s seven days in a row.

“What am I gonna tell Carver?”

She mumbled aloud, walking back inside the station, slowly making her way to his office, only to find him hunched over his desk, frowning as usual at his computer screen.

“What is it?”

“Evidence found something. Where were you Tyler?”

Rose jerked her thumb towards the front,

“I had to take a personal call.”

Carver rolled his eyes,

“Another one? Geez tell them you’re working and you’ll call them back.”

Rose sighed, never mind the fact she’d actually spoken to Beth earlier, so this equaled the third personal call,

“Sometimes that doesn’t cut it.”

“Well it should. You’re not acting very professional Tyler.”

Rose threw her hands up in the air,

“Well it’d help if you quit calling me Tyler. I’m your partner God dammit. Just call me Detective or something. It’s less insulting.”

Carver looked away from his computer, finally, and met her gaze,

“I didn’t know I offended you so much.”

“Well you do.”

“I’m sorry.”

Rose swallowed thickly and then dared to smile,

“Yeah?”

“I don’t repeat myself. Come take a look at this.”

Rose did as she was bade, utterly gob smacked he was inviting her behind his desk, and she leaned closer, peering at the screen,

“What am I looking at?”

“There was a scrap of paper found in Danny’s jacket, and it had a phone number written on it. This is the result of a bureau search.”

Rose blinked, and moved away,

“That’s not possible. It doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re telling me. Why does Danny have Jack’s phone number on his person? That’s the last person he should be talking to at such a late hour.”

“You’re telling me?”

“Yes.”

***

Never mind the results screaming at Emmett from the computer screen, the fact that Detective Tyler was in fact right in front of him, the fact he’d let her approach him so closely, behind his desk, and the fact that her scent was beginning to invade his senses, a heady mix between salty sea air and something sweet like caramel; were all things combined to drive him insane.

He was trying to remain composed, calm, and focused.

But the way her hair seemed to perfectly curl at the end of each wave, and the way his hands suddenly twitched to reach out and stroke one, just as he had before they’d been rudely startled by her phone ringing the night previous, this all culminated in the fact it was high time to see his doctor again soon. It wasn’t the same heart problems he’d always had. It was a warning that he still possessed a heart. It had been ensnared by the beautiful Detective, without his expression permission.

He coughed, performing the double duty of clearing his throat and startling Detective Tyler from where she’d been leaning towards the computer, almost in the perfect position for him to pull her into his arms from behind, and begin kissing her neck.

Where had that thought come from?

“So what do we do next Sir?”

Emmett’s eyes squeezed shut, but her face swam in his mind’s eye still, and his hands came up to rub his face. He really needed to shave soon, but he’d been distracted at almost every turn, and only alone in his hotel room for half the time he’d been staying in it.

“I’ll go question Jack in the morning. For now, go home and get some sleep Tyler.”

The way her forehead crinkled between her eyebrows, a clear sign of her annoyance at him didn’t even faze him.

“Goodnight then Sir.”

“Yeah.”

The instant she’d left him, sliding past him and out from behind his desk, and slamming the door with more force than probably necessary, he’d then plucked up his cell phone and dialed Bill. He was on speed dial for good reason.

“Emmett? God it’s late.”

Emmett frowned, before squinting at his computer screen. Half past eleven. Damn Bill was right. He’d kept Rose much later than he’d meant to.

“Yeah sorry.”

“Whoa an apology from Detective Carver? Lemme write this down.”

Emmett sighed,

“Jesus not you too. Cut it out Bill. I need help.”

“You’re telling me as a friend, not as your physician right?”

Bill chuckled softly on the other end of the line and Emmett chewed on his cheek, fighting the urge to swear.

“Look it’s not that big of a deal, but I think I’m in trouble. I’m working with a partner you know, and,”  
“And?”

“She’s,”

“Oh it’s a she!” Bill interrupted and Emmett slapped his hand on the desk, startling himself.

He was really tired. He probably hadn’t slept much more than 10 hours in the last three days.

“Yes. And she’s very distracting. But she’s also pretty good at her job. So I can’t just request another partner.”

“Has anything happened?”

Emmett did swear that time, and his vision began to blur, as he drew in a ragged breath,

“Yes.”

“What exactly?”

“Do you really need to know?”

“I’m asking as a friend, but you know anything you say to me is confidential.”

“We’ve slept together, twice. But the first time, I didn’t really know who she was, besides a beautiful woman who was interested in me. That never happens Bill. Never.”

Bill whistled on the end of the line,

“I think you’re forgetting someone Emmett.”

He swallowed,

“Yes well, since the divorce, you know what I mean.”

“Tread carefully mate. That’s all I can say. Once the case is done, what do you plan to do?”

“Jesus Bill, I don’t think this case is going to be easy. I’m not about to plan ahead months in advance when I’m allowed to have these feelings.”

Bill went silent on the other end, and Emmett realized his mistake.

“Bill, you know what I mean.”

“Stop saying that. I’m not a guesser. I’m your doctor. I can’t read minds. You have feelings for this girl,”

“Woman.”

“Okay, so she’s not younger than you?”

“Not significantly, no.”

“But either way, you’ve gotta ask yourself, when things blow over, do you see a future with her, beyond one night stands?”

Emmett pulled the phone away from his ear, and stared out the window, the moonlight glinting off his parked squad car, and he tried to think ahead, tried to imagine a life with Rose.

It wasn’t very hard, but it was also full of things he couldn’t dare ask from her.

Joy, a family, a quiet evening in, beside the fireplace, lots of smiles and affection that he couldn’t possibly deserve.

“No.”

Bill sighed on the end of the line,

“Okay then. There’s your answer. Stop thinking about her as more than your co worker, and you’ll do fine.”

“Yeah. Thanks Bill. Goodnight.”

“Night Emmett. Take care of yourself.”

He hung up the phone and nearly threw it across the room. There was no point pretending he could have any sort of a future with a woman. He’d already gone and messed that up before, and he hated re-runs.

There would be no slipping up, no more tender looks and soft touches and kisses he felt he’d paid for in blood.

Rose Tyler was just his partner, and nothing else.


	11. Episode 4-part 1

Rose pulled up beside the boat shop just shy of nine am, and she wasn’t surprised to still see Carver questioning Jack, but from what she could tell, it was a dead end.

The man only wanted the best for the students he worked with, and surely more than one of them would have been in contact with him, it was just bad luck that Danny happened to be holding onto that piece of paper.

She rolled her window down and eased the car forward so that she could be on level with her boss,

“Ready to go sir?”

She called out, and Carver turned around, gracing her with a morning scowl,

“Just a minute Tyler.”

Jack spotted her and waved, with a smile, not exactly the picture of a guilty man,

“Hi Rose.”

“Hey Jack.”

“If anything else turns up with your name on it, I’ll be back.”

Rose heard Carver threaten, before walking towards her and stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Eventful morning Sir?”

She asked him after he’d gotten in and put his seat belt on.

“Not exactly.”

“Jack’s name wasn’t on the paper. It was just his office line.”

Carver snorted,

“Jack doesn’t need to know that. The point was made.”

Rose shrugged, and pressed harder on the accelerator, prompting Carver to comment,

“Whoa, 80 miles an hour? We aren’t in that much of a hurry miss eager beaver.”

Rose stifled the urge to giggle, and forced a stern expression.

“’Eager beaver’ sir? Did you miss the sexual harassment booklet?”

She glanced over to see Carver’s face approaching the color of an overripe tomato, and before he could open his mouth to comment on the irrelevance of that statement, she finally laughed.

“Just kidding. Trust me, I know as well as you that we’re way past that.”

Carver humphed, and shook his head,

“Not the best time to be joking Tyler.”

“What? It was funny.”

“We need to go question Chloe’s boyfriend next.”

Rose frowned,

“Oh? She has a boyfriend that her aunt doesn’t know about?”

Carver snorted,

“Yeah, and he’s a bit older. She called me this morning, and spilled that he was the one who got her the cocaine. His name is Dean Iverson. Works on the docks. Turn here.”

Carver pointed, stretching his arm a bit in front of her, and Rose inhaled swiftly, resisting the urge to sway his hand away.

“Okay.”

She didn’t bother to comment that Carver could have easily questioned Dean without her after he’d cross examined Jack, but she supposed maybe he’d decided to wait for her to join him. The thought made her feel strangely peppy.

She bit her lip to keep from smiling, for surely he wouldn’t have missed that.

Sometimes she hated the fact she worked with one of the best detectives in California.

***

The wooden railing on the docks didn’t look very sturdy, but Emmett clung to it like a lifeline anyway, letting Rose…Tyler, take the lead when Dean broke into a run after they’d spotted him and moved in.

Eventually they caught up to him, and Tyler had gotten him to stop, step off his boat, and return to the dock.

Tyler looked back at him, lowering her gun and stepping backwards, but Dean didn’t give any indication of trying to flee again.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

Emmett waved a hand about, and fought the wave of nausea rolling through his stomach, he’d not eaten much for breakfast, but he didn’t fancy allowing it to make a second appearance in front of his partner,

“Yeah. Go ahead. Ask him what we came here for.”

Tyler nodded, and then looked back to Dean.

“Why did you run when you saw us?”

He shrugged,

“Maybe cause I didn’t want to talk to you. I know who you are.”

Emmett snapped at him, partly out of anger and frustration at himself, and partly because he just had a rotten feeling about everything surrounding the kid,

“Look at Detective Tyler when she speaks to you!”

She huffed out a sigh and looked at him for a moment before returning her gaze to Dean.

“Did you give Danny 500 dollars linked to the cocaine?”

The boy shook his head,

“I hardly know the kid.”

Tyler tried again,

“Did you give Chloe the cocaine?”

He nodded.

“Where did you get it?”

He shrugged.

“Tell me.”

“Mickey.”

“Who?”

“Mickey Felton.”

“Where can we find him?”

“He lives just outside of town.”

“Thank you Dean. Don’t leave town. We may need to ask you more questions.”

The boy nodded, and then reached for Tyler,

“Did Chloe give you my name?”

Tyler nodded, and Dean sighed,

“Okay.”

“I expect this isn’t the last we’ll be seeing of you.”

Emmett managed to get out, before the boy walked completely out of earshot.

Rose…Tyler was at his side in a heartbeat, and her surprisingly strong arms were pulling him away from the wooden railing and back towards solid land.

“Sir, what is going on? Why are you so afraid of water?”

Emmett sighed,

“It’s a long story for another time. We’ve got a drug dealer to question.”

She smiled slightly,

“I thought we just did…well I just did.”

Emmett fought the urge to roll his eyes,

“Fine. You did good. I’ll question this Rickey guy.”

“Mickey.”

“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot the references...heh.


	12. Episode 4-part 2

Rose pulled up outside the man’s home, and let Carver take the lead.

He walked up to the guy who was outside, seeming to be just on his way to collect his mail, and called out,

“Are you Mickey Felton?”

The guy nodded, and Rose began to climb out of the squad car,

“Did you sell a boy named Dean cocaine?”

The guy nodded again,

“About two weeks ago yeah. But if you’re asking if I’m a drug dealer, the answer is no. it was just a pinch, barely a teaspoon.”

Carver growled in annoyance.

“I don’t care. Once is enough. Selling illegal drugs to minors is a serious offense.”

Mickey shrugged.

“Did you know Danny Solano? The boy who was killed?”

Rose piped up, and Mickey nodded.

Carver’s head snapped around,

“You know the victim?”

Mickey lifted his eyebrows,

“Not well. But he was with Dean that day. Watched the whole thing. Sat waiting on Dean’s bike. They argued for a bit after the deal was done before driving off.”

Rose gulped, and looked at Carver,

“Is that so? Thank you mister Felton you’ve been very helpful. Don’t leave town.”

On the drive back to the station, Rose remained silent. Carver simply brooded and pulled out his phone to dial ahead and have them call in Dean for questioning.

“You don’t think he did it. To cover up the drug deal?”  
Rose finally spoke, and she suddenly wished she hadn’t.

Carver looked livid,

“I don’t know. But I don’t like being lied to.”

Rose nodded, and focused back on the road.

By the time they returned to the station, Dean was already present and in a room waiting for them.

Carver walked in and smacked his hand on the table.

“You lied to us. You lied right to Detective Tyler’s face! How ready to trust anything else you say do you think that makes us?”

Dean swallowed, and Rose could see the fear on his face even before Carver spoke again,

“Did you fight with Danny a lot?”

Dean shrugged,

“Not really. Didn’t have much occasion to.”

Carver lifted a brow at him,

“So you _do_ want to revise your previous statements. You did know Danny. You were happily off buying drugs for Danny's sister.”

Dean shook his head,

“No! It’s not like that. It was one time.”

Carver threw a glance towards Rose that spoke clearly, ‘We’ve heard this before. One time my ass.’

Dean continued,

“I didn’t pick him up, I didn’t plan to take him with me. I was out driving, on my way to Mickey’s and I saw Danny on the side of the road, walking out of town. I thought it was strange, but Chloe had said that he’d been talking to himself, alone in his room. After he got kicked off the soccer team, he was upset with his dad. Hurt that he’d disappointed him. He’d said he was lonely, said no one knew him, or understood what he was going through. So when I saw him, I offered to give him a ride home, let him know he shouldn’t be out by himself, going nowhere.”

Rose nodded at him, encouraging him to go on, while Carver sat and glowered at the wall directly behind Dean’s left ear,

“I had to stop for gas about halfway to Mickey’s and when I was going to leave to go inside and pay, Danny insisted on coming with me. When we left, and were almost at Mickey’s he showed me this cheap crossword trivia puzzle. Said he’d swiped it. He seemed really proud.”

Rose sighed, and before she could speak, Carver had already barked,

“Where were you the night Danny was killed?”

“I was working at my uncle’s restaurant. Double shift. I clocked in, and I clocked out. Just ask him.”

Carver’s eyes widened,

“Oh I will. C’mon Tyler.”

Dean looked at Rose and his face was open and clear, he was desperate,

“Rose! Can’t I go?”

She swallowed, and shook her head.

“We’ll have to hold you until we can confirm your alibi. I’m sorry.”

Carver put a hand on her arm, silently urging her to follow him before he started yelling, and she complied, unable to look back.

“You take the gas station. Get their security tapes from the date in question. I’ll go find Dean’s uncle. See if he’s not just blowing smoke.”

“Sir…I don’t think he did anything to harm Danny.”

Carver suddenly looked pained,

“I understand. You’re trying to think the best of everyone Tyler. But I need hard evidence before I let him walk.”

 

It was a short trip to the gas station, and an easy retrieval of the security footage. Watching the tapes wasn’t so easy.

That was where Carver found her on his return.

“What do you see?” he asked her quietly, and she couldn’t really speak, eyes still glued to the black and white images flickering on the screen.

“I guess your angel wasn’t such an angel after all.”

Rose wove her hands together in her lap,

“What are you saying? Are you trying to say he deserved what he got?”

Carver sighed,

“No of course not. But everyone is capable of doing more than just the good that you want to believe in. there’s got to be a reason he was killed. If it wasn’t over drugs or stealing, what was it?”

Rose turned to look at him finally, shocked to find something like tenderness in his eyes,

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I want to know now.”

“We’ve got to do our jobs Tyler. I spoke with Dean’s uncle. He corroborated the alibi. Dean’s free to go.”

Rose nodded,

“Why don’t you go give him the good news?”

Carver blinked,

“I thought you might. Besides, your sister, Beth, is waiting for you in your office.”

Rose jumped to her feet,

“Oh my god. She can’t know about this…not yet.”

Carver held out his hands, palms up,

“Don’t worry. We’ll take it to them and show the whole family later tonight.”

Rose coughed out a laugh.

“Oh well great. How am I supposed to have a normal conversation with my sister when I’ve got this on my mind?”

“I don’t know Tyler. You’ll think of something.”

Rose pushed past him, suddenly seething with anger, and didn’t bother to see if he’d watched her go or if he’d been hurt by her departure.

Beth stood up when Rose walked in to her office and though she tried to smile reassuringly, it came across more as a grimace.

“Hey.”

“Hey? Is that all I get? Why are you doing this?”

Rose frowned,

“What?”

“Why are you keeping us, me, so in the dark about things? I need to know what’s going on. is there an update? A lead on a suspect? Anything you can tell me? Please Rose.”

Rose sighed, and collapsed in her chair behind her desk, Beth still hovering around her,

“I can’t tell you anything yet. I’m sorry.”

Beth stifled a sob,

“Why are you saying that? You’re always apologizing these days Rose. It’s not like _you_ killed Danny. But you could help give me some assurance that his killer will be caught.”

Rose got up from her chair and pulled her sister into a hug, attempting to soothe her by running her palms in circles over her back,

“It’s okay. I promise there will be answers soon.”

‘I hope.’ She thought to herself.


	13. Episode 4-part 3

“Emmett.”

The Detective bristled at his first name leaving the Chief’s mouth and he growled,

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t walk away from me. You doctor called me this morning.”

Emmett’s blood ran cold,

“What are you talking about?”

“He says you haven’t renewed your prescription for Adderall in the last month. He was worried it might be affecting your work.”

Emmett ran a hand over his face,

“Jesus christ.”

“You’re telling me. My newest head Detective is on medication that the lack of can lead to inattention and a lowered ability to concentrate? What the hell Emmett?”

“I’ve got it under control. I had to stop taking it for personal reasons Chief. Now please drop it.”

“You better keep it under control. If I get another call from your doctor, I’m going to recommend taking you off this case.”

The reply came through gritted teeth, and Emmett fought the urge to slam the door behind him as he left the Chief’s office.

His thumb was pressed to Bill’s speed dial so hard he almost though he might crack the screen in his haste.

“Hello?”

“Bill…what the fuck were you thinking?”

“Ah hello Emmett. I believe I should be asking _you_ that very same question.”

“Why did you call my boss about this? I told you why I quit taking Adderall. It was messing up my blood circulation, and affecting my breathing. Would you rather I suffocated and died of a heart attack instead of being perfectly alert to every word that leaves someone’s mouth?”

Bill sighed on the other line, and Emmett felt himself tense.

“I think you just answered your own question. Someone’s life could be in danger because you misremembered a testimony.”

Emmett growled into the speaker before forming a coherent reply,

“If you ever supersede me to inform my boss of something you’re speculating about, I will expose you.”

“What? You’re blackmailing me now?”

“Yes Bill! If I need to. It seems it’s come to this. I’m not the one sleeping with one of my patients.”

Bill chuckled dryly on the other end of the line,

“No, you’re the one sleeping with your partner.”

Emmett froze, halfway into his squad car, and he whispered frantically,

“You listen here, I told you that in confidence, and off record! You’d better keep it to yourself. Besides, I’ve ended it. So there’s nothing to that threat anymore. I have the upper hand…not you. Goodbye Bill. Take care.”

He ended the call quickly and tossed his phone inside the car before entering it himself.

The urge to speed back to his hotel was almost overwhelming and his hands were beginning to shake. He was worried it was because of the very thing Bill and the Chief had been talking about, when he remembered he’d not eaten any lunch.

Hotel food it was to be again he surmised.

Snagging a table facing the door wasn’t difficult, but it unfortunately meant having to watch the woman who Mark Solano had been sleeping with work behind the counter.

She made his skin crawl, just something about her was off.

Or perhaps it was just the fact she’d lied about giving Chloe the cocaine to draw their attention.

He’d placed his order as quickly as possible, to avoid having to speak with her too long, but as soon as she’d sent it in, she returned to his tableside.

His thumb was still hovering over Tyler’s number in his contact list, as he was debating calling her, to inform her specially that they could never see each other again in public outside of an on the job basis, when Gemma spoke.

“Drunk dialing?”

Emmett frowned, and forced himself to look her in the eye,

“What?”

“Oh. No probably not. You don’t get drunk do you? Not the type. See I am. I do nearly every Saturday after closing time. It’s my only time to forget the world and all my troubles. Like Mark. He really was a stupid mistake. I’m really sorry about him. But it was one time, and it was my fault, my weakness.”

Emmett lifted an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to get to the point, but she didn’t have a chance to say anything else, for two bells dinged simultaneously.

One signaled his food was ready, and the other was the alert to the door opening.

Gemma simpered and excused herself, and Emmett looked over to see Tyler approaching his table.

“What are you doing here?” The words’ had left his mouth before he realized how rude they sounded.

She smiled at him, and glanced around the restaurant, sparsely populated as it was,

“I could ask you the same thing Sir.”

“Man’s gotta eat.”

Tyler nodded,

“I know that. I’ve just come from my folks.”

Emmett cocked a brow at her, and she apparently took it as an invitation to sit down. Gemma brought his food over, and plonked it in front of him, where it sat steaming as he continued to stare at Tyler, waiting for her to arrive at a point. Luckily, he didn’t mind if she took a while to do so, at least she was always pleasant to look at.

His hand below the table gripped his knee tightly; he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about her like that.

“And?”

“Tony was pretty quiet. Surprisingly so. Usually he’s bursting with questions. I suppose you two would get along. You could both grunt at each other.”

She was smiling at him, teasing him.

Emmett gave her his best grunt in reply, and forked a mouthful of food, nodding for her to go on.

“They wanted me to invite you to dinner. Then they got a bit handsy and awkward so I left. And I’m here now. Bothering you.”

Emmett shook his head, his mind still screaming at him about what she’d just implied and he waved a hand.

“Not bothering me. At least you’re not going on about the father of the victim and how he was your weak mistake.”

Emmett nodded towards where Gemma stood punching away at her computer and Tyler put her hand to her mouth before speaking.

“Oh my god, did she really say that?”

She asked in a hushed whisper, and Emmett lifted both eyebrows, in effect saying ‘What do you think?’

“When I’m done here, we can go show the tapes to the Solano’s. Did you bring them?”

Emmett asked, mouth still full of his dinner, and Tyler rolled her eyes, before sobering.

“Yeah. They’re still in the front seat of my car. I don’t think I really want to watch them again. Can I just wait outside while you do it?”

Emmett shook his head,

“No. I need you there to be the moral support. They’ll be angry, upset, and they’d probably refuse to believe any of it without a buffer. That’s you.”

Tyler swallowed, before nodding. He was ashamed to ever admit he watched the way her throat moved, for now he had a perfect visual of a fantasy to go with the movement.

He stabbed the plate with his fork, relishing the squeal the sound that the metal made on the porcelain dish.

“Well, time to go.”  
Tyler looked surprised at his haste,

“Don’t you want a mint or something?”

Emmett frowned,

“Does my breath stink to you Detective?”

She was quick to shake her head,

“No sir. Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my homework. Adderall can have bad reactions to people with heart irregularities or problems. Still working out Emmett's exact injury. I would love any real doctor feedback. see my post on tumblr


	14. Episode 4-part 4

Rose knew Carver had been right. She was a buffer. She was _the_ buffer. He’d said he needed her, but the truth was, Beth needed her.

After the footage ended, a shouting match between Beth and Mark and Chloe erupted, with Dean and Danny at the center of the discussion.

She fled the room as fast as she could, and she saw Chloe heading upstairs shortly afterward.

She knew she should have been in there, comforting her sister, but Carver had said to be involved physically as little as possible. Every step was like walking upon burning coals, but when Mark followed Chloe upstairs, she did so as well.

From just outside Chloe’s room, with the door cracked, she could overhear their conversation perfectly.

“What’s this about Dean Iverson? He’s almost 18! In case you’ve forgotten yourself young lady, you are only 15.”

Chloe shrieked back,

“Oh and that’s such a crime? Look at you. You and mom were practically the same ages.”

Silence from Mark.

“Go on, ask me what you really want to know!”

“Are you two having sex?”

“Yes! We are! And we’re being smarter about it, we use condoms. Unlike someone we both know.”

Rose clapped a hand over her mouth to hide her shock.

She’d never known Beth had been pregnant before marrying Mark. But it made a strange sort of sense. The urgency, the joy and the thinly masked panic.

“That’s very disappointing to hear Chloe.”

“Oh like you’re a model of respectability? You and Gemma? My boss? I saw how you two were acting around each other. It makes me sick. I worked there. God, I probably changed your sheets.”

Rose had heard enough, and she quickly descended the stairs, and fled the house, out to the squad car where Carver was waiting, glowering at the sidewalk.

“Well I hope you’re happy.”

“A lot of people have said that to me today. You should know Tyler, I’m never happy.” Carver remarked dryly.

Rose sighed,

“Maybe Sir, you _deserve_ to be as miserable as you make everyone else feel. You just shattered that family's image of their son, my nephew.”

Carver shrugged,

“Maybe they deserved it.”

Rose gaped at him,

“How can you say that?”

“They wanted to know everything. I only have one goal, which is to find Danny's killer.”

Rose snorted.

Carver continued,

“Maybe you don't share that goal.”

He looked at her closely, and she fought the urge to squirm under his scrutiny.

“That’s ridiculous.”

Carver continued,

“Maybe there is something more important to you than that.”

Rose rolled her eyes, and shook her head,

“Why would you say that? I just can’t…you…Why don’t you come for dinner? You never said…back at the hotel.”

She winced at herself, at her bad timing, and the complete random subject change.

But Carver looked intrigued.

“What…now?”

Rose sighed,

“No.”

Carver’s hands shifted on the steering wheel, as he drove them back, but whether he was taking them to the station or if he was planning to drive her home, she didn’t know.

“Why again? Please don’t say because your parents want to meet me.”

Rose brought her hand to her temples, squeezing between her eyes,

“NO. God no. Because you're new in town. You're my boss. It’s what people do, okay? Invite new people to dinner.”

Carver surprised her by asking,

“When?”

“I don't know.”

Carver glanced at her,

“What would we talk about?”

“Anything but work.”

Carver’s mouth almost twitched into a smile, and Rose felt herself relax just slightly,

“Please, just say yes.”

“Yes.”

“Okay. It will be nice to have you in my parents’ home.”

“Yeah?”

“No.”

Carver finally did grin at her, and the car came to a stop. Outside the station.

“Goodnight Tyler.”

“Goodnight Sir.”

She exited the squad car and watched him drive off, slowly meandering back to his hotel. The prospect of driving home alone to get into bed alone and wake up alone did not appeal to her, but she knew it was safer that way.

He’d been so glib.

What if she’d asked to come back to his hotel with him?

Would that have received a dry ‘yes’ in reply as well?

She didn’t know if she hoped it would more than she hoped it wouldn’t.

Dinner with Emmett Carver and her parents.

She could wait a century for that hell.

She grimaced at her reflection in the station windows and pulled out her keys from her pocket, it was time to head into solitude.

***

As soon as Rose had arrived at the station, had her first two cups of coffee, and checked her inbox, she called her mother.

“Hello? Good morning dear, this is early innit?”

Rose laughed,

“Well you two were always awake at the crack of dawn, what’s changed?”

“We’ve swapped roles it seems sweetheart. What’s going on?”

Rose cleared her throat, and nervously twirled a pen in her free hand,

“I wanted to let you know I told him. My boss.”

“Oh dear.”

“He said yes.”

“Oh _dear._ I’ve got to cook for that man?”

“Yes mum. It’ll be nice. He’ll be nice. I promise.”

“He’d better be. Poor Tony doesn’t come out of his room except to eat and go to school. I hope to hell that’s not _his_ doing.”

Rose sighed, and dropped the pen, bringing her hand to her temples, ‘Headache time already?’ was her first thought, as her mother continued on about Rose’s little brother.

“Well just think, Carver…Emmett, that’s his first name, will have a chance to redeem himself.”

“Oh yeah? Is that even possible? Your father said he was a right git. So stern and quick. Like he had a dozen other people waiting to be questioned.”

Rose examined her nails to avoid answering the question. The pink polish was beginning to chip frightfully,

“Rose…you still there?”

“What? Oh yeah of course mum. He’ll be nice. We’ll be there around 7 yeah?”

“Oh alright. I guess that gives me enough time to make something fancy enough to impress big city slicker Detective Carver. “

Rose smiled,

“Thanks mum. Love you.”

“Take care sweetheart, love you, and we’ll see you soon.”

Rose hung up the phone just in time to see the man himself stroll in like he owned the place. Did he walk in like that every morning and she just never noticed it?

She looked away quickly, back down at her desk, full of scattered papers and manila folders piled around, in an effort to avoid being caught staring.

“Tyler, you’re in early. It’s not anywhere near eight thirty yet.”

She bit her lip, fighting a smile, and then glanced up at him, he was perched beside the corner of her desk, not quite touching it,

“Do I need to take a longer lunch break to make up for coming in too early, Sir?”

She saw his eyes widen and he looked around to ensure no one else was paying attention, before leaning close,

“No need for that. Crime never sleeps. I admire your dedication to your job.”

Rose snorted,

“And you didn’t want anyone to hear you say that because…?”

Carver pretended to straighten his messy tie, and stood up ramrod straight,

“Reputation to uphold Tyler. Now if there’s nothing else, I’m in need of some liquid energy.”

Rose’s eyes dropped from his lips, ‘traitorous lips’ she thought, before stopping about where his heart was,

“Can you have energy drinks? With your ‘condition?’”

Carver looked mildly annoyed,

“Of course I can Tyler. Have you forgotten our first day? Three cups of joe, one right after the other. You whined that I didn’t make you one.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Good thing I can handle myself and get my own coffee then.”

“Glad you’re learning.”

It wasn’t until he walked away, rather like he was limping, despite there being no obvious injury, that she realized just what she’d said.

“Oh god.”

She was the one in serious need of a sexual harassment booklet review.


	15. Episode 5-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known i wrote most of this before viewing tonights episode, and after having seen it went back and changed a few things, but considering the different dynamics of the families, it would have been very different anyway.   
> hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and p.s. how cute was Emmett really, with those gifts? what a dork :3

“Of course you can handle yourself. I bet you’ve been forced to since I’ve been turned back into the professional assaholic.”

Emmett mumbled to himself, having chugged most of his coffee already, and retreated behind his computer, inside the closed door of his office.

That woman would be the death of him, whether or not she knew it.

Her thoughtful consideration, although teasing and unnecessary had suddenly reminded him of his confrontational phone call with Bill the day previous.

It was a good thing his coffee cup was empty, for it was now a crushed soggy mess of paper now in his fist. Why had Bill felt the need to go over his head?

He didn’t like having to resort to bringing up such a sore subject, but Bill had never done something like this before. For the last case he’d worked, his judgment had never been impaired, he’d been shot at. It was a completely different can of worms.

His hand reached up to rub over his heart, unconsciously ensuring everything was still working. When his email inbox began to bore him, and made his eyes cross, he chanced a look around the station. Nearly eight thirty and still only half a dozen officers had taken their positions.

Rose…Tyler was still there of course, dutifully sorting through all the mess that was her in file, and her computer was already idle. She’d grown tired of it faster than he had his.

He swallowed, and wondered what the day would hold for them.

Unbidden, his mind returned to their conversation from the night before, and he grimaced. Dinner with her family? Not high on his list of priorities, especially considering…well, _them_.

More like his worst nightmare.

A family that was already predisposed to despise him, with Rose his only buffer.

Ironically like when they’d visited the Solano’s, except the argument would probably not be something he could avoid, more likely it would be directed at him.

He hoped his blood pressure could take that.

***

Rose stood in front of her mirror slowly debating the wisdom of wearing business attire to dinner versus a very flattering dark navy dress. The short navy reminded her of the LBD she’d worn the very first night she’d met Carver, before all the madness, back when he was just Emmett, a man who was in need of cheering up and a shave.

She grimaced at herself in the mirror, and tossed the two piece suit aside.

Why bother looking like she’d just left the office when she’d in fact planned to have an entire hour to plan her outfit?

She tugged at the hemline of the dress, willing it to stretch just past her knees, but it refused. The only thing she had going for her was the weather, so she pulled on a black pair of leggings with soft white stars dancing up and down the sides of the legs.

A pair of black pumps finished off the look, and she pulled on her usual work jacket. The only item she didn’t mind wearing all the time.

She left her hair down in soft waves, and had spritzed her wrists and the air before walking under it with her favorite new perfume, a vanilla coconut blend.

“Mmm.”

Let Carver make a rude comment about her outfit. She was almost hoping he would, then she’d let her mum hit him.

She pulled up in front of the station and bit back a smile. He was standing just outside the door, looking surprisingly nervous and anxious, shifting from foot to foot, with his breath visibly coming out in swift clouds in front of his face. He wore a suit, an honest to god suit, with no tie for once, just a grey shirt that even looked ironed, and his arms were full, flowers in his left hand, a box of chocolates under his right arm, and a bottle of wine clutched in his right hand.

Rose swallowed thickly, and fought the urge to laugh,

“Uh, Sir? You ready to go?”

He started, and she wondered if he’d been lost in thought, having not heard her car idling.

“I didn’t know what to bring…so I got everything. I haven’t been invited for dinner to anyone’s house in…a long time. It’s ah, kind of you to offer to drive.”

Rose grinned,

“Well it’s not exactly like you could, considering how full your hands are, Sir.”

“Right. Thank you Tyler.”

***

Emmett hadn’t bothered to change into anything too fancy; after all, it was just a meal with people who didn’t like him very much, and with his lovely, sweet, and remarkably and frustratingly patient partner. He’d already had a black suit jacket hanging in his closet, morbidly prepared with it out in case of a funeral to attend, after the case concluded. Taking off the tie had been the easiest thing in the world. His neck felt free, and less like it was constantly being strangled by a half interested python.

But Tyler…what was that she was wearing? She looked like some sort of teacher who’d just been blessed with a date with a white collar career man. He wished his teachers had looked like her.

Then he realized what he’d just thought, and that she was speaking to him,

“So are you nervous?”

Emmett grimaced, ‘ _Decidedly not_ ,’ he thought to himself, before feigning ignorance,

“About what?”

He didn’t miss the smirk she shot him,

“Oh nothing much…it's just dinner... with my parents.”

His left eyebrow quirked, and he tightened his hands on the steering wheel,

“Should I be? You haven’t told them anything…about us?”

She looked horrified, then slightly hurt,

“No! Of course not. Don’t be fooled by the blonde hair. I’m not stupid.”

Carver sighed, he’d never meant to imply she was less than her clever beautiful self,

“Well obviously not Tyler. But better to be safe than sorry.”

Her face distorted in a wince,

“There’s that too. What am I supposed to call you Sir?”

Carver tilted his head,

“That wouldn’t be wise.”

She still looked indignant,

“Well what then? Detective?”

He shook his head, outside of work; ‘ _Detective’_ was much too formal,

“You can call me…Emmett.” It almost pained him to say it, but then she continued,

“And I’m going to be Tyler all night? Is that it?”

His jaw tightened,

“No. I can call you…”

Her eyebrows met and she snapped,

“Rose. My name. That you did know how to say, a couple times at least.”

Carver groaned,

“We are not talking about that right now, or ever again.”

“Rose.”

He lifted a hand, mock saluting her with it,

“Rose. Yes.”

As if tasting a strange dish, the sound of his first name falling from her lips was tentative,

“Okay…Emmett. Let’s go have dinner with my parents.”

What was he supposed to say to that?

“Yeah.”


	16. Episode 5-part 2 - The Dinner!

Jackie and Peter Tyler seemed friendly enough, but it was the dark curious eyes of Rose’s little brother that Emmett was most worried about. Would the boy still be afraid of him since the questioning? He’d just been doing his job. He couldn’t help if he came off as brisk.

Peter stuck out his hand to shake his, and he took it, noticing how hard the man gripped, no doubt attempting to intimidate him. But there was no battle to win here, so he relaxed his hand, and let the man crush it, and he was rewarded with a smile, from both parents.

“Rose here has told us so much about you.”

Emmett barked out a laugh,

“Is that so? Only good things I hope.”

A glance around the room confirmed the opposite, and even Rose had the decency to blush. The sight of that sent a wave of heat through his chest, and he took slow even breaths, he had no wish to pass out before even reaching the dining room.

Jackie offered to take both their coats, and Rose quickly complied, finishing before him, and then moving to help him shed his own.

“Thanks.”

He found himself mumbling, and before he could think of another thing to say, a protest or a chastisement, she’d woven her arm through his, and begun to walk him through the house, while Jackie chattered on about nothing, obviously keeping it light, dancing around the subject that was on everyone’s minds.

By the time everyone had sat down, beverages poured, wine for the adults, and sprite for Tony, Emmett was starting to feel slightly more at home.

Rose was sitting right beside him, and if he inhaled just right, his thigh would brush hers. The urge to do so, beyond the one experimental time was extremely tempting.

“So Emmett, where in California are you from?”

Jackie posed the question, innocently enough, but Emmett still felt his shoulders tense. All anyone had to do was google his name and they’d see the past sins of his, mistakes including a messy divorce he was trying to forget about in more ways than one, all having originated from one place, near San Francisco.

“I’m not from this state at all. Not originally. But I rather like the seaside climate. I used to live near Rosemont.”

The irony of the town’s name didn’t escape him, and when Rose smiled at him, he just barely caught the tail end of the expression as he looked up from his mashed potatoes.

“Well, it’s certainly been one thing after another. You haven’t had much chance to really enjoy this beautiful town.”

“Oh I dunno, I think there’s a way to always appreciate beauty around us.”

The hush that fell over the table, including an exchanged look between Peter and Jackie made Emmett panic, wondering if he’d said the wrong thing, but Rose was quick to fill the silence,

“I think once this whole case is solved and properly put away, there should be some time set aside for you. You deserve a vacation.”

“Are you trying to tell me I look tired Rose?”

She wanted to tease, he could tease right back.

Unfortunately, he’d leaned closer to her, and their thighs had met, completely by accident, and he swore he heard her sharp intake of breath.

“You do look a bit peaky, I won’t mince words.”

Jackie piped up, and Rose sat back and up, looking indignant.

“Mum! What a thing to say! He’s still my boss.”

‘A boss who was suddenly missing the warmth of her skin against his,’ Emmett thought to himself bitterly.

“Yes, well…”

Jackie trailed off, and Rose’s cheeks turned slightly pink, leaving Emmett curious as to what could have possibly embarrassed her.

“I’m sure you’re right. I haven’t had much chance to recuperate on my Vitamin D, so I probably do still look east coast ill. Rose has been an excellent help and the best partner a detective could really ask for. so please, don’t think too harshly of me, I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“She makes you better.”

Peter intoned matter-of-factly, and Emmett was startled to find himself nodding, although the entire exchange sounded less like a boss commending an employee and more like…something he didn’t dare consider.

“Oh geez I dunno. I’m just doing my job.”

Rose finally added, in a soft voice that sounded as if she expected rebuke from Emmett any moment.

Was that really what she thought of him when he wasn’t around?

“Rose, I mean every word.”

Against every screaming cell in his mind that it wasn’t a good idea, his hand reached over and patted the back of hers, before retreating back to his part of the table.

The warm smile she gave him was well worth it.

He was so occupied with becoming lost in her brown eyes, he didn’t see Jackie and Peter exchange another look.

“Thanks.”

***

Rose didn’t quite know when dinner had gone from a chance to let Carver...Emmett finally get what was coming to him from both barrels, aka her parents, to something like a test to see how worthy he was of her affection, but she was completely lost in the events.

The way he’d looked at her, the few ‘accidental’ lingering touches, and the kindest compliment to possibly ever have left his scruffy bearded mouth were all slowly beating back the doubts she’d had about him.

He might have regretted them becoming involved, at least so intimately, while still working together, but she had every reason to think he did truly care for her, as more than just a business partner.

When it came time to leave, after coffee and dessert, and an impromptu game of chess, Tony versus Emmett, with Tony winning, Rose took his arm again, and they said their goodbyes.

Walking out to the squad car, Rose couldn’t hold back a triumphant smile.

“So…did you have a good time?”

Emmett grunted, and Rose rolled her eyes,

“Come on…be honest Sir.”

Emmett sighed,

“All right. It wasn’t complete torture. But stop with the sir. Please.”

Rose licked her lips and looked over at him, they’d reached the car, and he still hadn’t pulled out of her grasp yet.

“Okay.”

Emmett’s eyes darted down to her lips, she just knew it, for what else could he be staring at, but the moment was gone, and he’d moved away, holding the door open for her,

“I’ll drive. You had more wine than I did.”

Rose was about to protest, slightly insulted, but he was right. Somehow she’d managed to consume two glasses of merlot, and he’d nursed the same half glass all evening.

Red wine was supposed to be good for people with heart troubles…right?

She’d told her mother to serve it especially for him, and he’d not made a single comment. Ironically, since he’d brought a bottle of wine himself, but Jackie had politely thanked him and set it aside. The entire meal had also been centered on the idea of heart health, at Rose’s request, and she had been expecting him to either be annoyed, or thank her.

“What did you think of them?”

Rose asked him, and he grunted again, noncommittally shrugging before speaking,

“They’re your parents. Clearly they didn’t seem predisposed to like me, but I think I made a better impression on them.”

Rose watched him out of the corner of her eye, and just before she looked away, she saw the beginnings of a smile,

“I know you improved your standing with Tony. Thanks for letting him win.”

Emmett turned to gape at her, and she burst into giggles,

“You should see your face. I was kidding.”

“I would never _let_ a child beat me.”

“Right…you know what I think Carver?”

His expression softened and he licked his lips before replying,

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re a big ol softy, but you hide it by being a complete arse. It works most of the time…except for little glimpses, little moments. Right now for instance.”

Emmett suddenly sounded strained, as if he’d been without water for a day,

“Rose please…you don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t want to get to know me. Trust me. I am the way I am because of life. I don’t make friends, I don’t socialize…normally.”

Rose felt her heart fracture just a little inside her chest, and she did the last thing she would have let herself do, blaming it on the wine, she reached over and put a hand on his thigh, not meant to be overtly sexual, only attempting to soothe.

“Emmett…what my dad said…about me making you better…I think he was right. I’ve seen the difference. You may be a bit of a grump, but you do have a heart. Even if it’s a little damaged.”

Emmett drew in a sharp breath, and his eyes dropped to her hand briefly, and her thumb that was gently stroking the fabric, before he spoke,

“I promised myself I wouldn’t do this anymore, but you’re making it nearly impossible to concentrate on things, when you do this.”

Rose’s voice fell to a hushed whisper, and she froze her hand, wondering what he would say,

“What?”

“This!”

Rose was startled, and she pulled away from him, but one of his hands left the steering wheel, grabbing hers and bringing it to his mouth, stubble scratching her skin before his soft lips met her skin,

“You make me want to break every rule in the book when it comes to you. You look so beautiful, always. Beautiful and terrible.”

“Terrible?”

She choked on a laugh, and he glanced at her, before turning back to the road, his hand still tight on hers,

“Terrible for me.”

“Well good thing I’m selfish and don’t care if I’m good for you or not. You’re good for me. I love making you smile.”

Rose swallowed thickly after she’d let the term escape. Now it was out there. What was he doing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was definitely the episode we've all been waiting for. So much info about Emmett's character!
> 
> not to worry, all will be revealed in my story soon as well, just not here.
> 
>  
> 
> and yes i know i'm mean for changing things and not letting Emmett call his daughter. but here, in my story i see her as younger (like 7 maybe?), and she wouldn't have her own cell phone...obviously.


	17. Episode 5-part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously not quite canon here, and there's a bit of a divergence coming up.
> 
>  
> 
> and how about tonights episode? wow. that's all i'll say.

Throughout the dinner, Jackie and Peter had never brought up the usual sort of complaints to Rose. Why aren’t you seeing anyone, why haven’t you settled down, when do we get our grandchildren?

All of this occurred to Emmett while Rose’s words rang in his ears, and it only took a few seconds for the answer to fall into place. She’d told him that first night. She was sterile. How or why wasn’t important.

The fact was, that was something that was very necessary to consider for a potential suitor, but it wasn’t something you blurted out on a first date…unless it was also a one night stand.

Emmett gulped, and turned to her,

“That so?”

Rose looked so startled he hadn’t made a snide comment that his heart ached, but then she smiled,

“So if I ask to stay with you, will you let me?”

Emmett considered it for only half a second, long enough for Rose to blink, before deciding,

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

“It’s against my better judgment, to be sure. But I don’t want to go back to that rotten hotel alone, and I don’t want to send you home alone.”

“Wait.”

Rose looked thoughtful, and she nibbled her thumb on her free hand, as he made the turn back onto the main road.

“What is it?”

“Why don’t you come over to my place?”

Emmett blinked, before licking his lips and replying,

“What will Gemma think if I don’t come back?”

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes,

“Well if you care that much about town gossip…”

“No! No I just wondered…”

“Say that you came by for coffee, and then I accidentally knocked you out pulling a cup from the cupboard. It’s happened before.”

Emmett lifted a brow at her, and she smiled mischievously,

“It’s a long story.”

“One I can’t wait to hear.”

“So?”

“Okay.”

“Turn here.”

She spoke in an authoritive tone, and he recognized faintly the same tone he’d used the day before, directing her as she drove.

He smiled to himself and let his thumb stroke over the back of her hand. She was making him better indeed.

***

Her apartment smelled like coffee, and the intoxicating scent that always followed her. It was perfectly suited to someone like Rose.

Small but not confining, and cozy, he’d venture to guess, no matter what the weather was outside. She walked past him, flipping lights on here and there, and she slipped into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“You don’t really have to do that.”

Rose laughed,

“Maybe I want some tea. Make yourself at home.”

Emmett felt something inside him twist at the words, and he gulped,

“Thanks.”

Rose remained in the kitchen a few moments longer, and Emmett took the time to look around her living room, not snoop, simply observe.

Very few pictures of herself, but lots of shots of the entire rest of her family, and some with the Solanos, including Danny.

The two shots with Rose included were of her and Beth, arms around each other, one clearly from Rose’s graduation from college, and the other they both looked significantly younger and wore matching blue caps and gowns. High school graduation.

Rose had been a stunner even back then, with mousy brown hair, that gleamed in the natural sunlight in the picture.

“Here we are.”

Rose’s voice startled him, and he stood upright, excuses poised on his tongue, but she was smiling softly, holding out a steaming mug of what smelled like earl grey.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. See? That was easy. Now just do that with the rest of the town, and you’ll be on your way to making friends.”

Emmett sighed, and shrugged before returning to his position on her couch. He couldn’t help noticing she’d shed her heels and pulled off her tights…in the kitchen?

The newly exposed skin was suddenly calling to him, begging for his touch, and to think, he’d only let himself give in to her minutes before.

It was a good thing she didn’t wear dresses in the station, or he wouldn’t be certain to keep his distance. His eyes finally lifted up to meet her own, and he saw she was blushing.

“Sorry.”

He mumbled, before taking a long sip of tea, and nearly groaning aloud at the taste. Perfectly strong, sweet and creamy with a splash of milk.

How did she know how he liked his tea? They’d only ever had coffee at work, and even then, he drank it black.

“My mum always made it for me like that.”

The quiet hush of her reply almost canceled out the awkwardness that was the image of Jackie Tyler suddenly shaking a fist at him for his almost indecent thoughts about the woman’s daughter. Full grown or not.

“It’s lovely.”

Rose bit her lip, and set her mug down, hugging herself,

“You’ve never said that word before.”

Emmett frowned,

“There’s a lot of words you’ve never heard me say Rose. Are you cold?”

She shook her head,

“Nah. Just need to finish my tea.”

He would have commented that she could have just as easily left her leggings on, but it occurred to him that perhaps she’d wanted to catch him off guard, and was she…could she possibly still be trying to seduce him? There was no real need, he was good and hooked, utterly lost in the possibility that could be called falling in love with Rose Tyler.

She shifted in her perch, atop the ottoman that was directly across from him, and he fought the urge to stare at her crossed legs.

Maybe he was only there for tea. Maybe tea was a bullshit excuse for sex.

Or maybe, he was there because they both wanted him to be.

“So…”

Her hands were currently writhing around her lap, fighting for dominance, right over left, left over right, and Emmett grew distracted watching her.

“Yeah?”

“So can I come over there?”

Emmett glanced at the cushion next to him, a fluffy golden tan, and nodded,

“Of course. You don’t have to ask.”

Rose nodded,

“I just thought, maybe we were still pretending to be on duty. I didn’t want to break any more rules.”

Emmett set his mug down and ran a hand over his face as Rose slowly moved to relax beside him,

“Jesus Rose. This isn’t something I usually do with…anyone. There are no set rules…besides the obvious.”

“Okay.”

With that being said, Rose took him by surprise by climbing onto his lap, and he was suddenly faced with an armful of curvy blonde, and the bare legs that he’d been almost drooling over were clinging to him.

“Like this?”

He fought for air, and nodded,

“Yeah.”

“This?”

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the left of his mouth, just shy of where he wanted her. He could feel the warmth of her breath, he knew it was sweet and definitely would remind him of a better version of bergamot if he could just _taste_ her.

“More.”

He begged, dreading how desperate his voice sounded, but to her, he was unable to hide himself any longer. No more gruff and brash detective. She’d flayed him open and laid bare his soul.

He needed her.

He wanted her.

He suddenly felt light headed.

***

Under Rose’s palms, she felt Emmett’s heartbeat racing, and she smiled, he was as eager as she was.

She finally moved to kiss him, and she felt him freeze beneath her.

She pulled back, and frowned,

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what’s happening, but I can’t feel my left arm.”

Rose glanced down and she was shocked to see it lying limply beside her knee on the couch, whereas moments before, she could have sworn she felt both of his arms embracing her completely.

“What does that mean? Are you having a heart attack?”

Emmett’s eyes were wide with fear, and she jumped off of him immediately,

“I think so. You need to call 911.”

Rose brought her hand to her mouth, and fumbled for her cellphone, just out of reach inside her purse, in the kitchen,

“But, what do I say? Why would you be here?”

Emmett was clearly in pain, gritting his teeth as he spoke,

“What we joked about earlier. We only just got back from your parents, I asked if you had any tea or coffee, because I fucking hate the station coffee.”

Rose choked on a sob and managed a nervous giggle,

“Okay.”

“Hurry please.”  


Rose had already dialed the number the instant her hand made contact with the metal and plastic device, and she forced herself to remain calm as the operator answered,

“Hello yes, this is Detective Tyler, I’m with Detective Carver and he’s having a heart attack. Location? 59th Wolf street. Apartment B. Yes, thank you.”

She hung up the phone and turned to him, her own heart racing as she saw how pale he was becoming, and he seemed to be fighting the urge to shiver.

“It’s okay. They’re on their way. Do you need me to do anything?”

Emmett shook his head,

“Just be prepared for lots of questions. I’m not really sure what happened…I took my medicine as usual this morning…and then…”

He gasped, clearly in pain, and Rose ran the few steps to his side, grabbing his hand and holding it in hers,

“You’re going to be okay. It’s okay.”

The sounds of the sirens filled the air, and both of them looked expectantly to the windows, red and blue flashing lights only moments away now.


	18. Episode 5-part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrealistic plot twist you say? shhhh  
> stick around for the ride.  
> trust me.  
> i have candy.  
> and yes Emmett's doctor is Paul McGann in my mind.

Emmett didn’t know for certain when things had gone hazy, but the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital, white light reflecting off every surface, and the harsh brightness of the sun forcing him to sear his retinas upon opening his eyes.

“Rose.”

His throat was dry, and his voice sounded and felt groggy, but there she was. She had a bottle of water clutched in her hands, and at the sight of him awakening, she leapt to her feet.

“How are you feeling?”

Her voice was a soothing balm to his frazzled state, and he tried to smile, tried to appear calm and collected, and in general, everything he didn’t feel.

“Great. Just wondering what the hell happened.”

“Are you thirsty? What am I saying, of course you are. Open up.”

Emmett reluctantly let her nurse him back to a normal level of hydration, before collapsing against the pillows and scratchy hospital sheets again.

“When can I get out of here? If the Chief gets wind of this happening, I could be taken off the case.”

Rose shuffled her feet, and avoided his gaze suddenly.

“What? What is it?”

She swallowed, and her eyes focused a spot right below his left knee,

“The Chief already knows. He called me early this morning. He’s recommended your doctor come check you out, before letting you leave. If everything is okay, he said you can remain on the case…”

Emmett sensed a ‘but’ coming next, and he braced himself,

“But?”

Rose’s eyes were wide and he could almost sense her fear as she finally faced him,

“But you’re now working under me. I’ve been promoted to head detective. Emergency circumstances allowing…it seems.”

Emmett was suddenly relieved.

But why did she still look nervous? Did she think he would be angry with her? It was hardly her fault.

“That’s wonderful.”

Rose gulped,

“Is it?”

“Well, not about my doctor. Bill can jump off one of the cliffs around here for all I care, but I don’t mind working under you, as long as I can still help finish solving this case.”

Rose bit her lip at his words, and he realized how crass he’d sounded.

“I’m sorry. These pain meds are making me a little loopy.”

Rose reached out to pat his arm, the one free from a needle and continuous cycle of morphine.

“I can’t say I blame you. Your doctor apparently wants to meet with you in private, which I can understand. I’ll be out in the hall if you need me.”

She squeezed his hand gently for a moment, before turning to go.

Emmett felt his heart clench in his chest, and it wasn’t from any anomaly.

“Rose!”

She turned back, a ghost of a smile on her lips, and he was struck by how beautiful she looked in the morning light, despite having probably been up off and on all night at his side, she was an angel.

“Thank you.”

She looked slightly perplexed,

“For what?”

“For taking care of me.”

Her face softened into an expression of something dangerously close to a word he dared not think of, and she nodded,

“You’re welcome Emmett.”

***

Rose left the room Emmett had been lying in, completely alone and secluded, and took a seat right outside the door, so that she could easily see his physician coming.

He’d not seemed too enthused about the impending visit, and Rose was extremely curious as to what exactly was wrong with his heart. She’d not been allowed near his charts, naturally, and yet she’d seen how the medics had reacted.

They’d not been treating him like he’d had a heart attack at all.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and she looked up to find a man in a white coat and jeans headed directly towards the room she’d just left.

“Can I help you?”

She stopped him with an extended arm, and a flash of her badge on her belt.

The man grimaced and nodded, before stepping back towards her, right hand held out,

“Ah yes. Forgive me, you must be Detective Tyler? I’m Bill Marwood. I’m Emmett’s primary doctor. Ever since his accident.”

Rose frowned, and took the hand, shaking it twice in quick succession.

“What can you tell me about that? Why did this happen?”

Bill ran a hand through his long brown hair, rearranging wayward curls that Rose could almost be jealous of in a purely shallow way.

“Emmett would probably prefer to tell you himself. But the facts are thus, before his accident, he was consistently taking his prescribed medication, but the injury complicated things, and he stopped taking it. This led to me having to speak with his supervisor, your chief. He got a bit angry with me, but I had a moral obligation to do so. And now this happens. If you’ll excuse me a moment, I really need to speak with him.”

Rose swallowed and then nodded,

“Of course. Go on in.”

Before the door closed completely behind him, Rose could have sworn she heard Emmett cursing.

She winced and shifted away from the door slightly, trying to focus on her trashy tabloid magazine and avoid accidentally eavesdropping.

Her ears still burned from the exchange between Mark and Chloe she’d heard the night before.

She’d known very well that Beth had been in a rather tight situation money wise when she’d married Mark, and then she’d certainly gotten pregnant quickly afterward, but she’d never suspected that it had happened before the wedding.

Rose couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt and left out that her sister had kept something like that from her. But then again, she supposed perhaps it was ironic Beth was feeling the same way during the investigation. Perhaps that was why she’d reacted the way she had.

Emmett didn’t speak with his doctor long, and she figured he might have preferred some time alone to recover, so once the doctor departed, after having shook her hand again and thanked her for her help, to which she could only wonder what precisely she’d done, she walked around to the waiting room, and procured a cup of the most awful tasting coffee in the entire town, and then went back to her post outside Emmett’s door. But before she could sit down, she saw him waving to her, gesturing for her to enter.

Happily setting the steaming cup of sludge aside, she entered the room with a tentative smile,

“What did your doctor say?”

Emmett frowned and shook his head,

“Nothing I want to burden you with Tyler. Erm, Rose.”

Rose sighed, and stepped closer to him, feeling slightly helpless at the sight of him still confined to a bed. Clearly he was upset, and if he wasn’t being helped back out the door in uniform, he wasn’t being discharged yet.

“It looks like you’ll be on your own today Rose. I’m sorry I’ve kept you here so long. You’ll probably exhausted.”

Rose smiled a bit more,

“It’s okay. I’ve got shitty coffee to wake me up. You just rest. I’ll come check on you during my lunch break…sound okay?”

Emmett swallowed, and nodded,

“Sounds good…boss.”

Rose felt her cheeks flush, and she ducked her head,

“I’m not going to get used to that…well, ever. See you later Carver.”

“Take care Tyler.”

She didn’t see it, but he watched her go, until she was out of sight, before slumping back down onto the lumpy bed.


	19. Interlude- Post Episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the notebook scribbles are a not so subtle reference to this:
> 
> http://allegoricalrose.tumblr.com/tagged/Doctor%27s+diary/chrono
> 
> I am only borrowing a fabulous concept, and cannot take credit!

The station wasn’t quite the same without Carver’s lurking presence. Well, maybe not lurking. Negative, and extremely professional perhaps.

Rose tried to hide her shaking hands as she led the morning meeting, and without Carver to tease her and criticize any mistakes she’d made, she felt a bit bereft.

The chief did call her into his office, and she hoped it would be brief, and there wouldn’t be too much defamation of Carver’s character.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Rose. Please come in, and shut the door.”

The Chief was pacing behind his desk and that did not bode well.

“I know this is a bit sudden, and probably an inconvenience, but as you know, you’ll be taking over the head investigation of the case. I know you’re up to it. Did you have any questions for me before you begin? For the time being, you’re welcome to use Detective…Carver’s office.”

Rose felt something inside her stomach twist, and it wasn’t the lukewarm coffee dregs she’d chugged before leaving the hospital. It was the idea of being some sort of pseudo replacement for Carver, when, loathe as she was to admit it, he had more experience with cases like this, and she needed his advice and expertise.

But she remained silent on the subject and simply nodded,

“Thank you sir. Is that all?”

“Yes. Be careful out there.”

“I will.”

Rose fisted her hands at her sides as she walked over to Carver’s office, and once safely inside, shut the door behind her and began to stew in her thoughts.

The whole thing felt wrong.

She sat in his chair, and spun around slightly, before fighting the urge to giggle at the idea of him catching her doing just that, and then she sobered, remembering it wasn’t really _his_ office anymore.

But why now? What could be so terribly wrong with him that they’d risk giving her the promotion she’d been denied just before such a big case?

All these and more thoughts whirled through her mind, before the jarring sound of the phone ringing distracted her, and she paused mid-spin in the chair.

“Hello? Detective Tyler.”

“Rose, it’s Jack. I was wondering if you had time to come down to the wharf.”

Rose frowned,

“Yes of course. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah. I need to talk to you.”

“Of course. I’ll be right there.”

Rose hung up the phone and grabbed her notebook, before realizing it was actually Carvers.

They used the same pen and book and she swallowed as she began flipping through his notes, the rapid scribble semi-legible.

Her name was scattered throughout many pages of notes on the case, and she was stunned to see several drawings of de-leaved roses littering the sides of cramped scribbles.

“Oh my god.”

She nearly walked into someone’s desk she was so engrossed in reading what appeared to almost be a journal of sorts by her former boss.

He’d said he’d tried to fight this, to keep his distance, as she had as well, but he’d had an outlet, where she’d never even considered what to do if they’d truly parted ways after the case ended.

Before leaving the station, she stopped by her former desk and picked up her actual note book, locking Carver’s safely in her middle drawer, and resolving to read it later, and then ask him, gently, about it.

***

It was with much grumbling and groaning that Emmett Carver was finally released from the hospital, and by the time he reached his hotel room, he only felt like going straight back to sleep again, but in a much more comfortable bed.

Rose clearly hadn’t gotten the chance to visit him during lunch, but aside from his negative attitude upon returning to the much despised hotel room, he couldn’t deny that she wasn’t exactly late yet. Besides, he reasoned, he wasn’t the most exciting patient.

He’d barely gotten settled on his bed, atop the sheets and coverlet, for he was much too weak to worry about getting under them, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Christ. Who could that be?”

All he knew was that if it was Bill, he would punch him square in the jaw.

The surprise of finding a pair of feet shuffling a takeout clutching perfectly rested looking Rose Tyler on the other side of the door was enough to almost floor him again.

“What are you doing here?”

He realized too late how angry and annoyed he sounded, and he saw her face fall, before she masked it with a cheery grin. He hated having to be the one that made her do things like that.

“Just thought you might be hungry? Hospital food is shit after all. I made sure to get you fat free Chinese.”

“Wait…what?”

Rose worried her bottom lip, and he moved quickly aside to let her in,

“I drove a bit…out of the way. Cause I remembered you said you wanted this.”

Emmett gulped and wondered if he should keep his mouth shut or correct her.

In the end he decided he wasn’t going to kill another of her smiles, so he forced one of his own and closed the door behind her,

“Thank you. I don’t have anything besides water to drink, I hope that’s okay.”

Rose shrugged,

“Yeah of course. It’s fine with me. Now you sit down. I can fix up this stuff.”

“This is very kind of you.”

Rose looked suddenly very embarrassed,

“I wanted to make your homecoming memorable.”

Emmett scoffed at his small hotel room and then caught Rose’s grin.

“You’re joking with me.”

“Yes. You’re not the only one who can tease and generally derive amusement at the expense of others.”

Emmett sighed,

“Well you know I never meant any offense.”

“Of course not.”

“Except about the eager beaver.”

Rose snorted, and looked thankful she’d not had her mouth full of noodles.

“That was funny, I admit it.”

“Despite the sexual connotations?”

Rose licked her lips, and twirled her chopsticks around,

“Well, yeah I guess. I can forgive almost anything.”

Emmett swallowed, and suddenly the room felt as if it was folding upon itself, with him caught in the middle. Somehow, she _knew_.

“Anything?”

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“Well, maybe this. If you’ll just be honest with me.”

When Rose reached into her jacket pocket, Emmett kept his eyes on her hand, still holding the chopsticks, for somehow he knew what was coming.

She’d been promoted, moved around in the office surely, and if he knew the chief like he thought he did, any chance to begin erasing traces of his existence as head of the case would have begun.

Including entering his office.

Like a fool he’d left it lying around where anyone could find it.

When the familiar red leather and silver binding emerged from within her pocket and he saw her white knuckled grip on the edge, he swallowed.

“Oh yes. That.”

Rose worried her bottom lip again, and suddenly looked very young, sitting there, bathed in horrid yellow light from his hotel room lamps.

“I uh, had a bit of inspiration after that first night. It spilled over into our work. There was no way I could talk to you about it…until it happened again. But I kept telling myself, ‘ _that’s it. no more._ ’ so I’d draw and scratch and get out what I wanted to say, but couldn’t.”

Rose sighed, and looked away from him, and Emmett, fearing the worst, prepared for her fury.

“Well I hate to say it, but it’s pretty flattering. I had no idea you had such a way with words. Or could draw roses so well.”

Emmett frowned, and when she looked at him, he saw she wasn’t upset at all, and in fact, her mouth twitched in a surprised smile.

“Are you joking with me again?” His eyes narrowed as he watched her, and she gulped, before nodding slowly.

“Yeah. I think it’s beautiful. Bit creepy, but sweet. It would be lie to say I’ve not been thinking about you as much. But I’m rubbish at drawing. Stick figures are about the length of my artistic abilities. Now, Tony on the other hand… he’s better at everything. Beth is too. She always had a knack for painting watercolors.”

Emmett set his chopsticks down carefully, and scooted his chair closer to hers, and she luckily got the message, leaving her chair to close the distance between them, hugging him gently, mindful of his semi-delicate condition.

“You’re too good for me.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

Rose pulled away from him, and he was stunned to see her whiskey eyes shining with tears, just barely clinging to her lashes, and as he watched, she blinked and they fell to her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was just so worried about you. I didn’t know what was wrong, I didn’t know if I could help, I didn’t know if you’d wake up.”

Emmett brought his hand to the back of her head and gently stroked her hair, pulling her back into his arms. She buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, and he felt her inhale slowly.

“I’m fine. I’m always fine. I’m a tough bitter assaholic remember?”

Rose hiccupped, and nodded.

“Yeah. But you’re _my_ assaholic now…okay?”

Emmett’s heart was surely beating triple time, and he gulped, before managing a reply.

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

Before he could attempt to kiss her, Chinese food breath be damned, she pulled back again, and looked him dead in the eye, and he could feel the conversation grow serious before she said a word.

“Your doctor said something about an injury, which prevented you from continuing some kind of medication. Can you tell me what happened? Can I help with anything? Don’t let me feel helpless again.”

Emmett sighed, and then nodded,

“Yeah. I suppose you deserve to know.”

Rose climbed back into her chair, and pulled it flush to his, keeping a firm grasp on his hand, lacing their fingers together as he began to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger! eek.


	20. Interlude- Pre Episode 6

While he spoke, Rose had not let go of him, and maybe even begun to clench his hand too hard beneath hers. But she never once looked away from him.

“And then, I decided I didn’t want to risk dying just to maintain my focus. Coffee helps. In small amounts. But I suppose after this recent attack, I’ll need to be swallowing handfuls of aspirin until Bill says I’m back to normal.”

Rose felt his thumb stroke the back of her hand, and she started, realizing she’d been meant to respond,

“I don’t know what to say. Except, please don’t ever hide anything like this again from me. From anyone you work with. You may not believe it, but Emmett, you need someone to look out for you, if you won’t do it, I will.”

She studied him carefully, and she could see he understood her, and the sincerity in his tone when he thanked her made her heart ache.

“Has no one ever promised that?”

Her voice fell to a whisper, and he shook his head.

“Not since my wife left me. She couldn’t handle the stress she said.”

Rose gulped,

“You were married? How long ago was that? If you don’t mind me asking...”

Carver shrugged, and she saw his expression shift subtly,

“Six months or so. She, Jennifer was her name, didn’t even say much, just shoved the papers at me, and walked out the door. I don’t like to talk about her, but I suppose its best that you know. We had a daughter too. She was already staying with Jennifer’s parents before she left.”

Rose’s knees felt weak, and she was grateful to be sitting,

“You have a child? Oh my god. Here I was thinking you could never understand what Beth was feeling…when all the while… Emmett, I’m so sorry. I made that horrid comment about how you should have children…”

Carver looked at her suddenly and shook his head,

“Don’t be sorry. You had no idea. Not many people know. Bill is probably the only person besides my last case’s chief officers who knew before... Jennifer and Meagan, my daughter, were dragged into the press, after I was investigated. Just preliminary stuff. But I suppose it helped drive us apart.”

Rose swallowed thickly, and gently asked,

“Is that the case you mentioned a while back? The mother?”

Carver nodded.

“The whole thing went wrong, and it was completely my fault. I lost a piece of evidence, and as a result, they never found the body. It’s haunted me since.”

“Emmett…”

Rose moved closer to him, and hugged him again, unable to relinquish her hold on him until he told her to.

She could feel him shaking against her, and she realized with horror that he was crying.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked about it.”

“Rose…no. don’t think that. I just haven’t really confronted the facts in a while. It’s good. Far better than me reading you those stupid poems I wrote while I was supposed to be taking important case notes. Thank god I have you around to do the real work.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she pulled back enough to see his shining eyes, before letting her own fall shut as she kissed him.

The fact that Emmett Carver was more than he seemed didn’t surprise her, but the fact he’d opened up to her made her absolutely certain of one thing, she was in deep, and there was no denying that she loved him.

***

“Look at us.” Emmett said gruffly, “Bunch of sobbing wrecks.”

He saw Rose’s mouth twist with mirth, and she managed a watery laugh,

“Oh well, yeah. Near death will do that to you. Various confessions, more so. I spose, while we’re at it, I owe you one.”

Emmett was glad for the fact his medicine was so close, for he felt his heart clench at her words, and he watched her face carefully as she continued at his slow nod,

“I’m in love with you. Now that I’m in charge, I guess it’s a new kind of wrong. But I don’t care. I hope that’s okay with you.”

Fireworks exploded in the pit of his stomach, and he could have sworn he heard music playing.

“Really?”

Rose nodded, seemingly not trusting herself to speak, and Emmett grasped her face gently in both of his hands, ensuring she wouldn’t look away from him,

“Precious Rose, how could it not be okay with me? To hear those words from you, even after all I’ve done…it’s nothing short of a miracle. I love you too.”

There was nothing stopping him from kissing her again, until her phone rang, the harsh noise startling them both, and Rose winced.

“I’m sorry. It’s the station. Considering I’m the big bad wolf in charge, I better take this.”

Emmett nodded, sitting back from her,

“Of course. Look at you Detective, being all commanding.”

Rose bit her lip and grinned at him as she pressed the ‘talk’ button,

“Hello? Detective Tyler here.”

He watched as her face changed from mischievous to that of a regretful friend,

“Oh Jack…god I am so sorry! I’ll be there right away. I got a bit…detained. See you soon. Bye.”

Emmett frowned at her and she hastened to explain,

“Jack called me at the station before I left to come here. He said it was urgent. I’ll be back after I’m done there, I promise.”

Emmett nodded,

“Yeah of course. Go do what you need to Detective. As soon as I’m back on my feet, I’ll be at your beck and call too.”

Rose smiled warmly at him, and grasped his hand tightly before letting go,

“Get some rest okay?”

“Should be easy, knowing things are straight between us.”

Rose nodded,

“Yeah. Take care Emmett.”

“Yes Sir.”

Rose rolled her eyes briefly but he could only grin at her.

She left with a soft click as the door shut behind her, and it didn’t take long for Emmett’s exhaustion to overwhelm him.

***

“What is it Jack? What’s happened?”

Rose had pulled up to the docks in a bit of a rush, and found Jack working with a couple kids, but as soon as he spotted her he left their side.

“Rose. Come inside. I need to talk to you in private.”

Rose nodded,

“Of course.”

She followed him into the gift shop and makeshift office before realizing just how pale the man looked. For someone who spent loads of time in the sun and near the water, there was every chance he was nervous or scared judging by his expression.

“Rose, there are two amateur reporters running around town.”

She winced, and brought a hand to her mouth,

“They haven’t come poking around here have they?”

“I haven’t seen them nearby yet, and trust me, I wouldn’t say a word. But I can’t say the same for anyone else. And if they start asking questions…you need to know something.”

Rose nodded,

“Okay. What?”

“I’ve got a record.”

Rose frowned,

“What are you talking about?”

Jack waved a hand around, as if trying to scare off a wayward fly,

“It’s from nearly two decades back. But it’s the sort of thing a reporter would love to get their hands on. The kind of misunderstandings that can ruin people’s lives, twisted words, and imagined depravity.”

Rose inhaled slowly,

“Okay. Where do you think these reporters are from?”

Jack shrugged,

“They’ve been spotted around town, communicating with the Gracepoint Journal, and I think the girl is from San Francisco.”

Rose gaped,

“What do they think they’re going to do? No one at the station is going to talk to the press. Emmett...Carver gave strict orders.”

If Jack noticed her slip up, he didn’t comment. Perhaps he was hoping she’d plan to let his confession go by the wayside, but he was wrong.

“I don’t think it matters. One way or another, there’s going to be more sharks circling, that’s when things will get ugly. Either they’ll talk to the press, or they’ll crack, and accidentally say more than they should.”

Rose nodded,

“Okay Jack, thank you for talking to me. What you’ve told me may end up leading to a questioning, but I’m sure you’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s procedure. If you see any reporters or press around town, please call me.”

Jack nodded, seeming deflated.

“Take care Rose. There’s still a killer out there.”

She smiled tightly,

“Yeah. You too Jack. See you round.”

Driving back to the station, she knew the next thing she’d have to do would be to order full background checks on everyone Danny knew, outside of the family.

That list now included Jack, Gemma, Beth’s priest, and just for the assuaging of her own suspicions, the woman from the trailer park, the owner of the keys to the shack on the cliff, Susan.


	21. Episode 6- Part 1

By the time Emmett was able to return to the station the next day, he was certain Rose would have a mound of paperwork for him to catch up on. He was half right. It was lucky he had no outward injuries to bring about any questions as to his absence and Rose’s sudden promotion.

He made a beeline for his former office and was already collapsed in his chair when he remembered it was no longer his.

He fumbled in the desk drawer for his glasses, and shoved them on, desperately hoping against hope the entire mess would turn out to be just a horrible drug induced nightmare.

But no, the words that had once been decorating the outside of his door had already been scraped off, but Rose’s name had not yet been added.

He frowned.

That didn’t seem right.

He blinked, and then suddenly the girl…woman, in question was pushing open the door, a tentative smile on her face, and her arms chock full of papers.

He let out a groan before leaning back in the chair.

“Good morning Sir.”

She said sweetly, and he groaned again,

“Don’t bother with that Tyler. You’re the one in charge after all. What have you got for me to do?”

“Well isn’t this a switch? You’re asking what to do, and I’m the one who’s all perky. But you’re still grumpy, so I guess that’s okay.”

Emmett sighed, and sat up, pushing his glasses into place, and focusing on her outstretched hands filled with folders, missing the sympathetic look she shot him.

“I asked for background checks on a few key persons, and I learned that we might have a bit of a problem…soon.”  
Emmett sniffed and accepted the papers, before looking up at her, eyes locking with hers.

“Like what?”

“Press. Someone has come up all the way from San Francisco it seems. On the lookout for a big scoop.”

Emmett felt his blood run cold, and he reached up to pluck off his glasses,

“Well Jesus Christ. This whole thing could go south in a hurry if anyone starts talking to some big name newspaper.”

“Yes sir…ah Carver. I know that. I’ve asked some people to be on the watch for any persons like that, who might be asking the wrong sort of questions. They’ll let me know first.”

Emmett felt a tiny surge of pride in her words, and the confidence of her stance,

“You’re using your relationships with the town, that’s brilliant.”

Rose’s cheeks flushed, and he fought the urge to rise from the chair and take her into his arms.

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Believe me, if I tried that, I’d get doors slammed in my face.”

Rose bit her lip,

“I think you’ve already done that.”

Emmett shrugged,

“Yeah well, I’m used to it.”

“There’s a few tidbits of new information that I learned, and I don’t want you to freak out…because I’ve got a handle on it. So read through those, and just…don’t say anything. Okay? Cause I’ve read them, and I’ve already gone over all the possibilities. I don’t want a rehash. I just want anything that might stick out to you. You are the expert after all.”

She smiled hesitantly at him, and he felt hurt, wondering just what she was afraid he’d be ready to argue with her over.

“Okay. Sounds good…boss.”

Rose ducked her head and blushed again,

“Now enough of that. Get to work.”

“Okay.”

Rose left him behind, still inside what should have been her office, and he realized it was because she didn’t think she was ready. She was still prepared to let him have a decent amount of control.

If they hadn’t been in the middle of the case, he’d have been utterly elated at the trust she had in him. As it was, he had a hard time resisting going out and asking her to have lunch with him, like some sort of lovesick schoolboy.

In the end, they didn’t have time for lunch. Rose received a call about a burning boat having been spotted on the way in with the tide, and they both left the station at once to respond to the call.

 

It had washed up to shore by the time they arrived, and the fire had gone out, leaving a black charred husk of a boat, with only the strong smell of gasoline to leave any hint as to why it had started.

“I want forensics out here at once, block off this area. Why was the boat out there in the middle of the day? Did anyone see where it came from? Does anyone around here smell like gasoline? This much, surely whoever did this spilled some on themselves.”

Rose looked over at Emmett for some sort of reply, response to her demands, and he shrugged,

“That last one is a bit thin. But I don’t think this was an accident. It’s lucky the water put out the fire, otherwise this beach might be more crowded. Here’s hoping those damn reporters don’t get wind of this til we find out what’s going on.”

Rose nodded silently in agreement.

***

Back in the lab, Rose and Carver were listening to the report, and when they discovered a bit of hair stuck in a pocket of the wood, remarkably un-singed, Rose felt her stomach clench.

“This is too sloppy. Whoever disposed of the boat was in a hurry. They didn’t even bother to check for evidence.”

Carver nodded,

“I’ll bet you a hundred dollars the hair belongs to Danny, the killer used this boat specifically to transport his body.”

Rose winced at the thought, but before she could add anything, her phone rang suddenly, interrupting her train of thought.

“Hello?”

“Rose it’s me.”

“Beth! What’s going on? Is there any way I can call you back?”

Her sister’s voice sounded a bit strained,

“Oh. Yeah. Sure. It’s nothing important.”

Rose frowned. She knew that tone.

“Well I promise I’ll get back to you at lunch time, okay? In the meantime, just hang on. I’ll talk to you soon. I’m sorry.”

She hung up reluctantly, and turned back to Carver,

“What was that?”

She gulped,

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you could have talked to her. You’re not that busy.”

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes,

“Actually Carver, I am busy. _We_ are busy. I’m now in charge of this investigation and we just received a substantial amount of evidence. Another piece of the puzzle is in our hands. Now we need to follow up on those background checks.”

Carver nodded, and then followed her wordlessly back to the squad car.

The silence was unnerving as they drove to the docks. Rose knew with the boat being found, the first person they needed to speak to was Jack. She just hoped Carver would hold back, and let her ask the questions.

She still didn’t know for certain what his alibi for Thursday night had been, and she was loathe to assume anything, but the evidence said otherwise.

She needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, there will be a "Creepy/Dirty Hugo" nod.


	22. Episode 6- Part 2

The folder sat heavy in Emmett’s hands and he gripped it tightly to keep from interrupting Rose as she questioned the marina boat rental owner.

Millions of questions sprung to mind, and when Jack said he’d been home reading the night Danny had been killed, the first thing he thought was, “Weak alibi.”

Rose gently pressed him,

“Is there anyone who can confirm that?”

Jack chuckled,

“Just my book.”

Emmett nearly lost his patience,

“Do you think this is a laughing matter? You’ve got a criminal history that says otherwise.”

Rose’s glare was a thing to behold, and it almost shut him up, but not quite,

“Tell me Mister Reinhold, do you take pictures of any of the boys that come here to work?”

Jack’s face went white as a sheet, and he didn’t seem amused anymore,

“Getting desperate are we? Always ready to see the worst in an innocent person? Why don’t you take a leaf out of Rose’s book, and act like a human being.”

Rose opened her mouth to object, whether to what Emmett had said or to Jack, but Emmett didn’t let her,

“I think it’s rather odd that you managed to purchase a business here without a background check revealing all this history. Oh wait, that’s right. The sex offenders’ registry didn’t exist yet. A bit convenient for you, isn’t that?”

Maybe he was just trying to get a rise out of the man, and maybe he was unfairly taking out his frustrations on him, but Rose stepping in between them indicated it had worked, far too well.

“That’s enough Detective! Go back to the car and wait for me!”

Emmett was startled, he’d never seen Rose so angry, and he meekly did as she bade him, but he didn’t go without a final glare in Jack’s direction.

He couldn’t say he trusted the man at all, given his glib reaction to his water thin alibi, and the fact he seemed to think Rose would be prepared to believe him simply because she knew him.

He watched Rose converse with Jack a little longer, before parting from his side and returning to the car.

She was not happy, and he smartly remained silent on the ride back to the station.

But he didn’t completely escape her wrath.

“I hope you’re happy.”

Emmett snorted,

“There’s that phrase again…”

“You nearly got in a fistfight with a person of interest. How do you think that would have looked?”

Emmett sighed,

“Sorry _Detective_ Tyler. I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds. I just don’t think you were hard enough on him. You need to begin to press these people. That boat is just a sign that things are starting to get to them, they’re slipping, feeling the pressure, and that’s when people’s true colors come out.”

Rose let out a strained laugh,

“Oh really? Is that what that was back there? Trying to reveal true colors? Resorting to violence isn’t going to solve this case any faster, _detective_ , so I’d suggest you do as you’re told by your boss, and go finish analyzing those background checks. Take notes if you need to.”

Rose whipped out his note pad from her jacket and dropped it unceremoniously in his lap, slamming the door behind her, and leaving him sitting the car wondering just how he’d fucked up so badly.

***

Rose managed to down a cup of coffee, and by the time her lunch break had arrived, she didn’t feel like leaving and going after food, so she simply called Beth back from her desk.

“Hello?”

Rose smiled tightly,

“Hey Beth, it’s me. What did you need to talk to me about?”

“Oh. It wasn’t anything that important. You’ll see by tomorrow anyway. How did dinner go the other night, with mum and dad?”

Rose wasn’t about to be swayed from her question, and judging by Beth’s tone, something clearly _was_ important, but she was eager to have something a bit more positive to talk about,

“Oh it was wonderful. Detective Carver was hilarious. He said something about having never been invited to dinner, to meet a family, and he brought a lot of gifts. The usual date sort of things actually.”

She just realized what she’d said, and she heard Beth inhale sharply on the other end of the line,

“What?”

“Uh…didn’t I mention mum told me to invite him over? Considering he was my boss and everything.”

Rose could have bit her tongue, but luckily Beth didn’t seem to notice the accidental slip of past tense.

“Oh. What did dad think?”

“Mmm well I don’t know if he liked him at first, or was fully prepared to hate him all night, but eventually they both warmed up to him. I think he even won over Tony.”

“That’s wonderful. But it's not like you are dating him or anything right?”

Rose shook her head so vigorously her ponytail threatened to become undone,

“Oh no of course not. This was just to give him a little bit of a welcome. I know the rest of the town hasn’t exactly been friendly.”

“Well Rose…to be honest, he’s a bit of a jerk. He doesn’t come off as someone who likes friendly gestures anyway.”

Rose suddenly felt defensive,

“He liked the dinner a lot. He thanked me. He even said he liked mum and dad. He doesn’t give out compliments often Beth…trust me. I work with him, I should know.”

“Yeah.” A sigh or crackle of static on the other line sounded, and Rose frowned,

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah of course. I’m thinking…after this is all over, I want to go back to school.”

Rose blinked, she hadn’t been expecting that.

“Really? That’s wonderful! What’s brought this along?”

“I think maybe just the fact that I never really met my true potential.”

“Well, I know that whatever you choose to do, you’ll be great.”

“Thanks sis. Well I don’t want to take too much of your lunch break up. I’ll see you Sunday right? You’re coming for lunch? Vince is cooking.”

Rose frowned,

“Who?”

“Mark’s business partner.”

Rose nearly slapped herself. Yet another person whom she definitely needed to order a background check on. He’d had a shaky alibi, and now with the truth of Mark’s own alibi out, there was still a large chunk of Thursday night, or early morning that wasn’t covered.

“Right. right. I’ll be there yeah. See you then. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Rose hung up the phone and reluctantly got to her feet, ready for a quick run over to the diner to grab something real to eat before she ran out of time, and she nearly plowed right into Carver.

“Oof!”

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay. I didn’t see you.”

Rose frowned,

“Didn’t see me?”

Carver swallowed, and she watched, semi hypnotized, at the movement of his throat. Why was that so damn erotic?

“Sorry. I’ve been staring at my computer all morning, and it’s made my vision go.”

He grinned stupidly at her, and she sighed, reaching out quickly to pluck off his glasses.

“There. Better?”

Carver’s dark eyes zeroed in on her, and he nodded,

“Much.”

“I was just coming to see you, see if you wanted anything for lunch…as my way of apologizing for how I acted earlier.”

Rose sighed,

“No need, just… try to follow my lead next time. Okay?”

Carver nodded, then reached up to rub the back of his neck,

“So lunch boss?”

Rose shook her head,

“I think I’d better just stay here and cut out a little earlier than usual, or something.”

“No rest for the weary eh?”

She grimaced at him,

“Nope, and I’ve got another background check I need filled in. Vince Novik. Mark’s partner.”

Carver nodded,

“Right. Good thinking Detective. I’ll get right on that.”

He turned to leave her, and Rose reached out her hand and snagged his arm.

“Wait…never mind. I am hungry. Let’s go get something to eat and bring it back here. I don’t think five minutes will make much difference.”

Carver sighed,

“Okay. If you want to.”

Rose felt her shoulders tense,

“Of course. I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I was short with you.”

Carver shrugged,

“Don’t _you_ apologize now. You were right. I shouldn’t have interfered. It was wrong of me. I deserved what you said.”

Rose let go of his arm, realizing she’d been holding it far longer than needed, and she reached up to play with her hair, pushing escaped strands behind her ears,

“So you’ll come with me?”

Carver nodded,

“Yeah. I skipped breakfast, so I think some food would be good.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him,

“You really shouldn’t do that with your, uh…condition.”

He made a face, and glanced around the station to make sure no one was within hearing distance,

“Yeah. Don’t worry. If anything feels terribly wrong, I promise to pass out nice and proper in my office. Then Bill will call the Chief, I’ll get booted, and you’ll be on your own. You’ll do fine, I’m sure.”

Rose sighed,

“Stop it. Let’s just forget about the case for a few minutes. Shut up and move, I’m starving and sick of talking.”

Carver must have felt the same, for he had no more arguments in him, for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know what i'm doing anymore. this fic is getting out of hand long.. thank you all for reading, and those who've stuck it out this far!


	23. Episode 6- Part 3

“No thai this time either?”

Rose rolled her eyes and tried to keep from saying something overly smart and uncalled for, for she understood Carver’s stress, and hers was rising as well, considering the balance of power had shifted.

“Nope. Simple comfort food. I think a burger and some fries, or as you might prefer, chips, would suit us both fine.”

Carver opened his mouth to protest, and Rose lifted a finger,

“Just hold on a minute…they’re made in low fat oil, and you can have your burger without an actual bread bun. There’s lettuce leaves they can wrap it in. It’s called protein style…sound okay?”

She glanced at him from the side of her eye, and almost caught him smiling gratefully, before his expression returned to a grimace.

“Okay fine, whatever. Just as long as it won’t kill me.”

Rose sighed,

“I’d have more than your doctor to answer to if that happened, okay?”

Carver harrumphed and then shrugged,

“If you say so.”

Rose put a hand on his arm, and then wove it through the crook of his elbow, pulling him closer,

“I know so. Don’t bother acting like such a martyr Carver.”

His nose wrinkled, but she couldn’t understand why, she hadn’t called him ‘Emmett’ or anything too familiar.

“How’s this going to look? The new Detective taking her former boss, now partner, to get lunch?”

Rose sighed, so that’s what he was worrying about.

“It’ll look like I’m trying to make you like working with me more. It’s called a bribe.”

“Those are illegal Tyler.”

She gave a small mock cough,

“It’s Detective to you.”

He hummed in thought and then moved to hold the door open for her, and she started, she hadn’t realized they’d already arrived,

“Thank you…detective.”

He frowned,

“No wait, I’m supposed to call _you_ that.”

Rose bit back a smile,

“We’re both good detectives aren’t we?”

“Yeah.”  
He sounded a bit like it pained him to admit it.

“So I think that’s enough formality, I’m about to start chewing on my own arm if I don’t get some food.”

Carver looked at her with a strange expression.

“This isn’t a blockbuster zombie film Detective…I’d say you’re exaggerating.”

Rose grinned at him finally, sticking her tongue out at him from between her teeth,

“Maybe just a little yeah?”

***

Emmett was having a rather nice time grabbing lunch with an actual human being on his lunch break, when his phone began to ring shrilly. For all he knew their order was about to be called out as well.

Rose looked curiously at him, and he would have gladly ignored it, in favor of spending time with her, but he caught sight of the caller ID and groaned.

“It’s my doctor.”

Rose frowned,

“What does he want now? He got you demoted, what more damage can he possibly do?”

“Believe me, a lot, if he puts his mind to it.”

He pulled the phone completely out of his pocket and pushed the green pulsing button with enough pressure to crack a lesser phone’s screen,

“Yes?”

“Is that how you greet one of your oldest friends?”

“Yeah. When you’ve threatened to ruin my life and you’re ruining my lunch break.”

“Emmett, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that would happen.”

Emmett gritted his teeth at the sound of his name,

“You don’t get to call me that. Not anymore. Now that’s a load of bullshit, that you didn’t know what would happen. Don’t waste my time lying to me. You forget I’m a detective. I see bullshit a mile away.”

He caught Rose smiling at him with pride, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning back at her.

“Okay, Carver, if you prefer. I was just doing my job. Imagine the kind of trouble I would have been in if I let you continue working, in your condition. You were primed for an accident, and I told you, but you wouldn’t listen.”

The tight grip he was holding the phone in didn’t worry him, but he worried if Bill didn’t shut up soon he’d hang up on him, and that wouldn’t go over well with his former friend.

Before he could think of anything to say, Rose’s phone started ringing too and she gave him an apologetic look, which he waved off, as she went to retrieve their food and moved away from him to take the call.

But while he ignored the rambling tangent Bill started off on, he was actually watching Rose’s face.

“Bill, I haven’t got time for this. I’ll call you back later.”

He clicked off not giving a single shit what his doctor and ex friend thought, rushing to Rose’s side without a thought.

“What’s wrong?”

Rose hung up her call in a heartbeat and looked at him with her hazel eyes wide,

“My father’s boat’s been discovered missing. The chain was cut. He thinks it might have been the boat that was burning. He’s scared to death Emmett. We’ve got to get back and see if the description matches.”

Emmett swallowed thickly,

“Yeah. That’s a good idea. Does your father have a recent picture of his boat?”

Rose shook her head,

“No. But I remember. I was in it half of my life, growing up. I don’t know why I didn’t think to look before.”

“You couldn’t have. You didn’t know it was missing. The charring on the hull would have made it impossible to recognize.”

Rose shook her head,

“Not if I’d had any lick of sense. Someone with a half a brain would have known the shape of the wood, the color of the paint…”

She trailed off, and her head fell into her hands.

“Rose, Detective, boats have similar colors and designs. Besides, we don’t even know if it is your father’s boat. Let’s just wait to hear what the lab finds out.”

Leaving with their food in hand, Emmett took Rose’s arm and guided her back to the squad car. He drove as well, just in case. He wanted to ensure she got a chance to eat, hands free. He could wait until later. He just couldn’t believe how much she was being affected by the sudden possible revelation, but he supposed something like that only made it hit closer to home.

Hugo was very helpful, and seemed to work extremely fast, while Emmett went to retrieve Rose a fresh cup of coffee, the forensics expert spoke with her.

“You can clearly see where the paint was scorched, and the pattern is identical to your father’s boat. I’m honestly not sure why we didn’t see it sooner. Had Peter filed a police report?”

Rose shook her head, fighting back tears with every fiber of her being. She couldn’t break down, not then.

She wondered just how things had gone from ok to nightmarish in such a short amount of time.

“He didn’t know it was missing until he took Tony down to go for a sail today. The chain was cut, and it was just gone. It’s probably been missing over a week. The last time they went sailing was with Danny.”

The painful sting in her eyes was too much, and Rose had to turn away from the pictures and the plastic bags filled with paint chips and she dimly heard Hugo talking about something else they’d found, cigarette butts that were remarkably preserved, but she didn’t really care.

She needed Emmett. Where was he? And where was the coffee he’d promised her?


	24. Episode 6-part 4

Emmett got stuck at the machine, listening to the local gossip as it was being relayed from a couple of Rose’s former peers, now on his level, while she was technically above them.

Jack Reinhold was being vilified. Somehow, unfortunately news had gotten out about his past criminal record, and now the towns’ people were worrying and whispering that he’d had some serious involvement in Danny’s death.

Rose was not going to like that.

He had finally made it to the coffee machine and had just poured her and himself a fresh hot cup, started back to his office, well, hers now, and he spotted her walking through the doorway.

“You okay boss?”

He held out her cup, and she took it with a grateful sigh and a shadow of a smile.

“Not really.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, Hugo filled me in on the details, and the fact is, that it’s my father’s boat. No doubt about it. Unfortunately he also took the opportunity as he saw it to try and ask me out for drinks.”

Emmett’s eyebrows lifted so high that his scraggly bangs fell into his eyes, but with a swift exhalation of breath, they shifted,

“Is that so?”

Rose sighed again,

“Yes. Because clearly discovering a key piece of evidence has a connection to my family means the perfect opportunity to ask the new head Detective out.”

Emmet fought to remain composed, and took a sip of coffee, without a wince before replying,

“And what did you say?”

Rose glared at him, and he bit the rim of the foam cup to resist grinning smugly,

“I told him I was seeing someone, but I thanked him. However, he persisted almost admirably.”

Emmett choked on a laugh,

“Does Naughty Hugo have the impression you’d be interested in a third member in your horizontal tango for two?”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Honestly…I swear. I told him no thanks. But I can’t believe him. Really. He should know better. I’m practically his boss.”

She flushed, realizing what she’d said, seconds before he shrugged,

“As I was yours, and now you are mine. If anyone’s in the wrong, it’s you. After all, the forensic analyst and the head detective, he’s got quite the attention to detail, used to having his hands everywhere...”

He trailed off, and snuck a glance at her to gage her reaction, she looked a bit nauseated.

“Oh shut up Carver. That’s just gross. I don’t have to put up with this in _my_ office. Get out and go do something useful.”

Emmett smirked over the rim of his cup at her,

“Like what boss?”

“Go find out who purchased this type of cigarette within the last week.”

Rose pulled the small plastic bag from behind her back she’d been holding, and watched as Emmett tried to look unaffected.

She’d surprised him alright.

“The boat wasn’t the only bit of helpful evidence. Someone had the time and guts to stay and smoke around Danny’s dead body before taking off. High tar. Whoever it is, they clearly have a death wish.”

She frowned, and Emmett stepped out from behind her desk, plucking the bag from her fingers, making sure their hands brushed. She looked around to make sure no one had seen, but it was the tightening of his hand over hers that drew her attention back to him,

“Stop worrying, and let me do my job. Finish your coffee and by the time you’ve warmed up, and calmed down, I’ll have something. I promise.”

He was so close to her, he could have kissed her cheek if he’d dared, but instead he simply slid past her, leaving her skin tingling where his breath had touched it.

So what if he mostly smelled of coffee? She missed his kiss already, and they’d only been at work half the day.

Rose did as he asked, collapsing into her seat and drinking deeply from her cup.

The caffeinated liquid was still hot enough to warm her, for somehow he’d known just how cold she’d gotten, whether from being in the lab or just being nervous and without her coat, which she’d stupidly left behind in the diner, and also the coffee wasn’t too bitter without any doctoring.

Emmett was much too good for her.

***

Unfortunately Emmett had been a bit off about the timetable. By the time he put in the request for the order history of the specific type of cigarettes, the manufacturer had closed. The telephone number he got instructions to call asked him in a horrible nasally recorded voice to leave a message with his comment, concern or complaint and he did, with severe urgency in his voice and just a hint of angry growl to his tone.

Damn Monday to Friday nine to five businesses. Crime never rested.

But he realized he still owed Rose a meal. Lunch had been a fiasco.

When he found her curled up in her work chair, scrolling through the news with a seemingly permanent wrinkle between her eyebrows, he knew it was time to go.

“Come on boss. We’re done for the day.”

“Really? Cause I see a whole lot of slander that isn’t going to be gone tomorrow. First of all, Beth talks to the press about missing Danny and wanting justice? Without telling me? Without warning me? How could she do that? Now she’s not taking my calls. My own sister.

Then there’s an article that talks about Jack’s past record, and with plenty of heavy handed suggestions about what he’s been up to the past decade, on the wharf. What are we going to do about it? We have to help him. This is entirely my fault.”

Emmett walked up behind her chair, and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, kneading and squeezing the sore muscles he could feel beneath the fabric of her shirt.

She kept amazingly silent as he did so, but she yelped when he pressed too hard against a certain knot.

“Emmett!”

“Sorry about Beth. But I don’t see how any of it is your fault. Beth will come around. And frankly I think Jack can take care of himself.”

Rose shook her head,

“No. we have to do something. Post a guard, or something. What if someone decides they want to know the truth, or what they think he isn’t telling? You nearly hit him, and you’re a cop, you’re better than that.”

Emmett felt a hot wave of shame wash over him, and he knew she was right.

“They won’t listen to me, they’ll just laugh. You can announce it tomorrow at the morning meeting. I think Jack will be okay overnight…don’t you?”

Rose shrugged,

“I don’t know. I hope so. Oh god, what’s happening to this town? I know all these people, I grew up here. These are my friends, and as good as my family…I don’t recognize any of them anymore.”

Emmett relaxed his touch on her, and moved around to kneel beside where she still sat in the chair, looking more and more despondent by the moment.

“Please Rose, try to stop thinking about it. Just for a little while. I know it’s hard. It’s all my fault you’re in this position in the first place, and I’m very sorry.”

Rose reached out to stroke his cheek, pushing back the fringe that still continued to attempt to blind him, and she smiled sadly,

“Emmett, don’t do this. Don’t play the blame game. You didn’t ask for an injury to make your heart the way it is. You didn’t force me to climb on your lap.”

She blushed, before continuing,

“But I can do this. You’re right. I need a break. Help distract me.”

She let him take her by the hand, and he led them both outside the station, leaving the dimly lit building behind, as they made their way to the inn where he was staying.

It was just two co workers having drinks, then dinner. Then they went back to his room for a nightcap. So everyone would think.


	25. Episode 6- Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad part of the episode.

Rose sighed in relief the instant the door closed behind her, and she fell into Emmett’s waiting arms.

“You’re so tense love. What can I do to help?”

Rose shivered at his words, and she shook her head,

“Nothing. Just be yourself. Just be the man I’m falling in love with, and hold me. I don’t want anything else tonight.”

Emmett pressed a kiss to the side of her head, and nodded against her hair, pressing his stubbly cheek against her smooth one, causing a giggle to escape her mouth.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, you really need a shave.”

“It is a bit long isn’t it?”

“Ridiculous even. Forget stubble, it’s the makings of a beard.”

Emmett grimaced,

“Don’t I know it.”

Rose kicked off her shoes and slid quickly out of her work slacks and button up, and before Emmett knew it, she was in just her under things and slipping under the covers, and staring up at him with wide eyes more befitting a puppy than a beautiful woman.

But he wasn’t about to think twice. He shucked his clothing and went in after her, cuddling up to her soft and warm curves, and sighing in contentment when she finally relaxed into his hold again.

“You’re safe with me.”

Rose whispered to him, and he nuzzled her ear, placing another kiss on her cheek,

“Promise?”

“Always.”

They slept off and on, sometimes waking in the night to shift positions, and somehow they ended up facing each other at one point, which led to lazy kissing, and a bit of fondling which woke them both up more, and escalated rapidly to something that was closer to dry humping than actual sex, and it was only when Rose was guiding Emmett’s hand into her knickers when something vibrated on the bedside table, causing them both to jump, and Rose nearly tumbled out of the rather cramped bed.

“What the bloody hell?” Emmett cursed, and Rose squinted at the glowing cell phone, the most offending object known to man, in that moment.

“What time is it?”

Emmett gave a full body twitch that might have resembled a shrug if they’d been vertical, before reaching for the still buzzing phone.

“Too fucking early.”

Rose mumbled in his ear just before he put the phone to it,

“Hello?”

Rose felt his whole body stiffen inside her arms, and as close as she was, she heard him swallow, before shifting and twisting, extending the phone to her,

“It’s the Chief.”

Rose’s eyes widened in the semi-darkness,

“Emmett! What the hell? He can’t know we’re together.”

Emmett sighed,

“Frankly Rose, I don’t think it matters right now. Take the phone.”

The cold tone of his voice startled her, and it was so shockingly stiff and formal, just how he’d been that first morning after, she did as he told her.

“He-hello?”

Rose listened carefully, and fought to keep her voice steady.

“Right. Okay. We’ll be there right away. Thanks.”

“What is it?”

He couldn’t see in the dark now that she’d put the phone back to sleep, but her bottom lip trembled,

“They’ve found a body on the beach. It’s not a murder. It’s a suicide.”

Emmett swallowed, and he felt her arms tighten around him, unconscious move or not, he knew it was for her benefit more than his,

“Who is it?”

Rose inhaled shakily before replying,

“They think it’s Jack.”

“Bloody hell.”

***

“They found evidence of foul play at Jack’s store. Broken glass, red spray paint spelling out…well. But there’s no evidence to suggest anything other than suicide.”

Rose wasn’t listening, she was only staring at the body on the beach.

The _second_ body in as many weeks.

What was Gracepoint becoming?

A safe haven for death?

Something gripped her hand tightly, for only a moment, but it gave her the distraction and clarity she needed.

“And? What did the paint spell out?”

The Chief sighed,

“Rose…I’m not sure you’ll want to hear it.”

Emmett was moving around her, clearly ready to pipe up and give his two cents but Rose stopped him with her arm to his chest,

“I’m listening sir.”

“It spelled out ‘pedophile.’”

Emmett’s muttered ‘Jesus’ doesn’t do anything to help clear Rose’s ears.

“So what you’re telling me is, that this just drove a man to kill himself, a man accused and tried for past charges, completely cleared decades ago, but now slandered and bullied by our local paper, and others, is that right sir?”

The Chief might have squirmed, and Emmett glared at him even as Rose continued to gaze at Jack’s lifeless body.

“Yes.”

“Well sir, I think that there’s been quite enough of this. The press needs to be controlled.”

“How do you suggest we do that Detective?”

Rose winced, and she realized she almost missed Emmett calling her ‘Tyler’ every other word, and it was for that reason she turned to him, speaking directly and giving him her best detective stare, as the Chief looked on, seemingly impressed,

“We’ll ask Kathy to close the Journal. Until the case is closed. If she refuses, ask her nicely if she remembers the fact that we clearly said ‘No press,’ and that story about Beth and Danny was printed anyway. Remind her that justice is before sensationalist pieces, and ask her how she’d feel if it’d been her little brother, or her nephew, or her son. Thank you Carver, that will be all.”

Emmett was very surprised at her sudden authoritive action, but he couldn’t say he minded. He nodded swiftly, and took off, back up the beach, headed to the squad car. He wondered if Rose planned to simply walk back to the station.

“Well done Detective. I see that whatever dalliance you may have suffered, you aren’t letting it get the best of you.”

Rose suddenly flushed, and despite the bite of the chilly early morning air, she wasn’t sure there weren’t clouds of steam forming around her cheeks.

“Sir, I can assure you it was quite professional. We had just left the office, and I was preparing to stop for a bite to eat in the diner,”

“Don’t bother with excuses Tyler. He’s your partner. You’ve got to work with him. He’s not my problem anymore. But don’t take his place on my list.”

The Chief gave her a cool stare, and walked away, leaving her alone with the forensics team and the thousand yards stare of a dead man.

She shivered, and snapped at Hugo to close his eyes.

She really needed another strong cup of coffee, and she almost wished she had a flask of rum to dump into it, in lieu of cream or sugar. She wasn’t a big drinker, but too many more mornings like this and she might just become one.


	26. Interlude-Pre Episode 7

“Will there be a memorial service for Jack?”

Rose found herself asking the Chief, and the nod of his head made her heart sink.

“I can’t see why not. The church is going to organize it, but the thing I wonder is, who will come?”

Rose held out a small folder and swallowed down her anger before dropping it gently on his desk,

“I’ll be there. And sir I think you should read this. We need to release a statement, and try to contact his next of kin.”

The Chief eyed the papers,

“What is it?”

“It’s his background check. Carver ordered them on all the pertinent suspects and now, well, it’s still important you know, you understand what happened. He didn’t kill himself because he was guilty, he did it because he felt there was nothing left for him. Everyone thought he was some sort of pedophile, or rapist, a perverted creep. But sir, he’s just like Mister Solano. He lost a son once. His wife was underage when he met her, they fell in love. It happens. If they’d waited three more weeks, he’d never have been in trouble. Her father was the one to call the cops on him. Overprotective.”

Clearly Rose hadn’t succeeded in keeping her emotions perfectly in check, for as she looked up from the papers, she found the Chief staring at her, eyes wide with sympathy.

“Rose, er Detective Tyler…I can see how you would relate to this. Your sister was nearly underage when she met Mark, isn’t that right?” Rose nodded, and he continued, “But please understand how this happened. You can’t think this is your fault.”

Rose shook her head, and her hand came up to her mouth,

“But it is! If we’d just sent someone to watch over the shop sooner, this never would have happened. They bullied an innocent man to an early grave. How could this happen here? What are we becoming sir? What is Gracepoint turning into?”

“I don’t know. But you’re right. We’ll find a way to get in contact with his family.”

Rose nodded, and turned away, wiping fiercely at the tears that escaped,

“Is that all sir?”

“No. You’re free to go. In fact, you can take the rest of the afternoon off if you wish. I don’t think that there’s much point in sticking around. The press isn’t going to like hearing what we don’t have to say.”

Rose nodded again, and left the room as quickly as she could.

Emmett was waiting for her, perched in her desk chair and frowning at something on the computer screen.

“Did you know any of this before?”

He was reading the results of the background check.

“No.”

He rubbed a hand down his face, and his eyes squeezed shut,

“I feel like such an idiot.”

Rose moved behind him to put a hand on his shoulders, being as professionally comforting as she could be,

“Why?”

“Because we, well, I was very unfair with him. I didn’t know all the facts, and I didn’t act as well as I could have.”

“It’s not your fault either.”

He turned to look up at her,

“Either?”

She smiled sadly,

“The Chief already warned me against that sort of thinking. But you’re right, you were a bit hard on him. It’s like we were missing such a big piece of the puzzle, and now it all makes sense. I wish he hadn’t felt that death was the only way out. I really feel so helpless. I just, I can’t help but wonder about everything. What if we have it all wrong? What if we’re missing something else, because we’re blinded by our own assumptions?”

Rose swallowed thickly, and fought the urge to let any more tears out, as he shifted in the chair, getting to his feet, and suddenly pulling her into his arms.

Her eyes snapped open and she scanned the station before relaxing.

No one was paying them any attention, and the few officers in the building were all gathered in front of the evidence board, taking down Jack’s pictures and erasing the notes scribbled around them.

“It’s okay. We’re going to do this. We’re going to solve it. Danny’s killer will face justice.”

Rose wasn’t sure if Emmett was simply trying to reassure her or himself more.

***

Rose wasn’t able to accompany him back to his hotel room, but he understood. She needed her space, and he needed a chance to call Bill and give him a piece of his mind.

He’d gotten in the door and only moments after he was kicking off his shoes and shucking his jacket, flopping back on the bed and letting out a sigh.

He fumbled with his cell phone and dialed his doctor’s number.

The man was infuriatingly prompt and answered with a chipper,

“Hello, Doctor Marwood speaking.”

“Yeah Bill.”

Emmett fought the urge to roll his eyes at the tone change,

“Emmett. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit to be honest. Had a rough morning.”

“Oh yeah? How come?”

“You know I can’t discuss details of my current case.”

“I know. But I was hoping that as a friend, I could give you some helpful advice.”

Emmett snorted,

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

“Be careful.”

“Of what?”

“You’re reckless when you’re on a case, I know it better than most. I don’t want to tell you what to do,”

“Then don’t.”

“-But you need to keep up with your heart medication. I notice you haven’t refilled your prescription in a while. You must be nearly out. How many syringes do you have left?”

Emmett spared a glance to the small pouch sitting atop the desk of the hotel room, and he didn’t need to look inside to know it was one less than he should have. He hadn’t even bothered to take the pouch along with him after Rose responded to the phone call.

Good thing he hadn’t collapsed on the beach, he would have been done for.

“Enough.”

Bill sighed on the other end of the line.

“You’re killing me over here.”

“Too bad.”

“If you won’t let me help you, at least let me do it for Rose’s sake.”

Emmett sat bolt upright on his bed,

“What the hell do you know about her?”

“I know she cares about you. I’m not blind Emmett. I saw the way she looked when I met her. She was worried sick. And by the tone of your voice, I can tell you’re protective of her too. That’s wonderful that you’ve found someone. You deserve a chance to be happy.”

Emmett practically growled into the phone,

“Oh do I? Why, because after Rosemont it’s not surprising that my wife left me? Because you’d given up hope that anyone could learn to care about me? Well it’s none of your fucking business. You’re my doctor, not my therapist.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll get that prescription filled and sent to you right away. What’s your current address?”

“Fuck if I know. Ask the front desk.”

Emmett hung up the phone and tossed it at the nearest wall, which happened to be the one the desk was leaning against.

Two loud thunks sounded as the phone hit the wall and bounced on the wooden surface before falling to the carpeted floor, and then the silence afterward was deafening.

“Dammit.”

He muttered. He should call Rose and check on her. If for no other reason than to prove Bill wrong. She wasn’t someone he was protective of. She was someone he…well. He didn’t really know. But he loved her, that much he knew.


	27. Episode 7-Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a longer one this time, because mostly i feel bad for posting so many short ones...  
> also warning for a bit of triggers possibly? pregnancy and stuff like that. it's not too bad i don't think but just in case.

Two days later, and there was an envelope sitting on the desk of every officer and Rose had only a few ideas of what it could be. After calling the church to confirm with Beth’s priest friend, whom Rose barely dodged questions about, she knew she’d been right.

Inside were elegant and tasteful requests to attend a memorial for Jack Reinhold.

“You’re going right?”

Rose looked up to see Emmett standing outside her office, clutching a black tie in his hand, and she nodded.

“How could I not?”

“Should we go together, or-?”

Rose shook her head,

“I think we would be better off arriving separately.”

“We should try to get a spot to observe everyone who comes in. Two murders on a conscience weigh heavily, that will show on a face.”

Rose gulped, and she hated to realize how unfocused she’d been, and Emmett was still doing what he’d always done, steering and maintaining the case.

“Yeah, of course. You’re right.”

“Don’t think of me as the cold unfeeling assaholic again Detective. I just want to get this case solved.”

Rose nodded, and looked at him, good and proper, since he’d stepped all the way inside her office. He looked very tired, and the shadows under his eyes worried her.

Had he not slept since they’d had their aborted lunch?

“Something’s bothering you…what is it?”

Emmett avoided her eyes, but she saw his hands fidgeting with the black tie,

“I don’t suppose the Chief told you yet, didn’t want to worry you probably. But me, who cares right?”

He gave a dry laugh, and it made Rose’s heart ache,

“Stop it. What do I need to know?”

Emmett licked his lips, and swallowed,

“They’re cutting our budget…cutting staff, by a third at the end of this week.”

Rose gasped,

“Why the hell would they do that?”

“Because the longer the case drags on…the less they want to keep throwing money into it.”

“Are they insane? We have limited resources as it is!”

Emmett nodded,

“It’s debatable, their sanity.”

A ghost of a smile twitched on his face, and Rose gripped the edge of her desk to keep from attacking him with a hug, or any semblance of touch.

The space between them wasn’t great, but it suddenly felt like miles.

“Well, let’s try not to worry about that…right now. I’ll meet you at the memorial.”

Emmett nodded, and began to retreat,

“Okay Detective. Remember what I said, alright?”

Rose finally managed a smile,

“How could I forget, you’ll be a thorn in my side if I do.”

He coughed, and it was suspiciously like a laugh.

***

After the service, which Emmett thought was a bit heavy handed, and overly preachy, despite the obvious circumstances, he made his way to Rose’s side, but held back when he saw her talking with her little brother.

He’d not had much chance to say hello to her family, who were all there, decked out in black, but they had seen him, and didn’t look too happy that their daughter was working while attending a funeral.

He grimaced, and waited until Rose stepped away from Tony before approaching her.

“How’s it been going? Seen anything?”

Rose smiled very stiffly, and blinked slowly,

“No Carver. But thank you for asking.”

“You know, you’re pretty good at this. You’ve been observing me quite closely I see. I taught you well.”

Rose looked stunned, and her calm façade broke for a moment before she realized he was teasing her.

“Right. Because before I met you, I knew nothing about detective work.”

Emmett smiled grimly,

“Exactly.”

To anyone else they appeared to be arguing, or at least having a tense conversation, but Emmett could tell by the way Rose’s hands twitched, she wanted to take hold of him and run away from the pub (anywhere else on earth, maybe his room?) as much as he did.

“I was mostly observing how you look a bit…crumpled. Did you sleep in that shirt?”

Emmett snuck a glance at her to see if they were still bantering, but she looked completely serious, and a small set of wrinkles had formed between her eyebrows. Serious then.

“No.”

“No you didn’t sleep in it, or no you didn’t sleep?”

Emmett gritted his teeth, and he heard her gasp,

“What do you think?”

Back to banter then.

“Emmett!”

She hissed, before clapping a hand over her mouth and looking around to see no one had heard. Luckily the nearest person was the priest from the church who’d given the sermon, and he looked very absorbed in his conversation with Beth.

From the look on Rose’s face, it seemed she had yet to really speak with her sister about the article from the newspaper.

“Why don’t you go and talk to her?” He was deflecting, but he was also not quite ready to admit his insomnia might be partly her fault.

In lieu of taking his hand, Rose wrapped her arms around herself, and shook slightly,

“Nah. I’m not the one who needs to apologize. When she’s ready, maybe she’ll come find me.”

Emmett didn’t bother trying to convince her further. It wasn’t really his business anyway.

He saw Rose’s family making the rounds of the room, and he realized they were probably almost leaving, he nudged her gently,

“Do you want to say goodbye to them?”

Rose looked in the direction of the door, and shook her head,

“No. They’re not really happy with me either. I’ve uh, managed to let everyone down it seems.”

Emmett fought the urge to roll his eyes. It would solve nothing.

“Okay. If that’s what you think.”

“Look, Carver, I think I’m going to head off now, if that’s okay.”

Emmett shrugged, and looked at her, a brow lifting and veering dangerously close to his messy bangs,

“Do what you want…boss.”

Rose wrinkled her nose at him, and he silently cheered at the almost happy expression,

“Stop that.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

***

Rose walked slowly through the grocery store the next evening, lugging around the small basket filled with milk and cereal and wondering why she thought she could manage it. She usually got a small cart, but there were always the days when she swore she’d only get what she’d come for.

She was already off list, having only planned to buy a rotisserie chicken and bag salad. Her favorite method of cooking dinner.

She turned an aisle, hoping she was at least growing closer to a final destination when she caught sight of a familiar head of brown hair.

“Beth!”

Her sister turned, spotted her, and then began walking in the opposite direction.

“Beth! Stop it. Don’t you walk away from me.”

Her sister sighed and finally came to a stop, right in front of the salad section.

“What do you want Rose?”

Rose set the basket down and crossed her arms.

“I want you to stop avoiding me.”

Beth rolled her eyes,

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry I spoke to the press? I’m not. I was sick of them constantly hounding us, assuming things, and making me feel helpless.”

Rose realized she wasn’t the only one going through that unfamiliar emotional territory, but what Beth had done was unforgivable.

“You shouldn’t have done that without asking me first. Just because you’re pregnant, does not mean you can bend the rules. Pregnancy is not a get out of jail free card.”

Beth stared at her, astonished, and Rose felt bad for a moment.

“What, is it illegal now to tell the truth? I want him back. I miss him every day he’s not here, even more than the last one. I’ll tell you something Rose, and it’s the truth too. I _don’t want this baby!_ I don’t want a replacement. I want Danny back. But that can’t happen.”

Rose was stunned.

“What are you going to do?”

Beth worried her bottom lip for a moment, still refusing to look at her sister,

“I don’t know yet. But it’s not going to be easy. Please just leave me alone. I need space. Come find me when you’ve caught the killer.”

She pushed her cart away, and never looked back.

Rose shivered and it wasn’t just the chill from the salad fridge.

Something was horribly wrong with everyone.

She couldn’t believe that Beth was acting as if she was the enemy. She did acknowledge what she’d said had been a bit mean, but under the circumstances, she had to be allowed a little slack. She’d seen the second dead body in as many weeks, and it wasn’t helping her nerves any.

Her cell phone rang, startling her, and she was glad she’d not yet picked up her basket,

“Hello?”

“Rose.”

“Hey Emmett. It’s nice to hear your voice.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing much, just alienated my sister even more, instead of making nice like I planned.” She laughed, but it was completely hollow, and surely even Emmett could tell.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah me too. You doing okay?”

“Of course. Just a bit lonely.”

Rose smiled a little, despite her horrid mood,

“Yeah?”

“I don’t suppose you have any dinner plans?”  


Rose glanced down at her basket,

“Not really.”

“Did you want to come over?”

Rose knelt down and retrieved the blue plastic container which was still a bit too heavy,

“No.”

“Oh.”

“ _You_ should come over. I’m cooking.”

“Oh! Uh, okay. What time?”

“Maybe about eight?”

“Okay.”

“See you later then.”

“Goodbye Detective.”

Their plans made Rose feel a little better, even if nothing else had.

It wasn’t until she got to the check-out counter that she saw the new front page story of the Journal.

“ _Innocent_ “

Declared the bold print, with a large color photo of Jack below it. Too little, too late, Rose thought. But next to that paper was another, the San Francisco Herald, with a tagline that read “Worst Detective in California?” with Emmett Carver glaring at the camera.

Rose bit back an angry retort, for how could she ask the store to remove such slanderous material?

It was ridiculous how fast things traveled in Gracepoint, and somehow the news of Emmett’s demotion had already leaked.

Rose shook her head, and sighed.

“What a bunch of idiots.”

***

When Rose arrived home and began to make dinner, she found herself getting lost in the preparations, and with the radio tuned to the classical station on in the background, it was almost relaxing, and she could pretend for a couple hours that she didn’t have the responsibilities and worries of the head Detective.

The doorbell sounded, distracting her from where she stood at the stove, stirring the finished sauce as the chicken was ready to be chopped and the spaghetti was drained. Chicken spaghetti might have seemed unusual, but for Rose, it had always been her go-to comfort food recipe.

She hadn’t opened the red wine yet, and was actually hoping Emmett would pour it for them. She went to answer the door and opened it to his fidgeting lanky form.

“Hello.”

He held out a bundle of pink roses, and she smiled,

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.”

Emmett looked concerned, like it’d been a mistake, and before she could say anything, he spoke,

“Uh well, I figured I better not bring wine or chocolates again. That was kind of a lot.”

Rose snatched the flowers out of his hand before he could say another word,

“They’re beautiful. Thank you. Please come in, I’m just taking everything off the heat, you’ve perfect timing.”

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck as he followed her through her small but tidy apartment. Though it was only his second visit, he found himself feeling rather at home.

The main part of the apartment was neat usually, but that time Rose was quick to nudge him towards the dining room so he wouldn’t see the clutter of the kitchen. When she cooked she spread everything out and always made a bit of a mess. She’d have lots of dishes to do.

“Would you like something to drink?”

She pointed to the wine bottle on the table, flanked by two glasses, and Emmett nodded,

“Yeah thanks. Smells great by the way.”

Rose bit back a smile, and moved to turn off the heat on the stove. The food did smell pretty good, and she wondered if Emmett had ever had a home cooked meal since going to her parents. Probably not.

“Please, sit. I’ll serve us.”

Emmett looked torn, as if he wanted to help, but wasn’t sure how, and then finally did as she asked. She was delighted to note that he had poured them both healthy glasses of wine when she sat down.

“This is all very…”

Emmett trailed off, looking apologetic,

“What?”

Rose was confused, and she wondered if she should have made garlic bread as well.

“Domestic.”

Rose’s eyebrows shot up a half inch,

“Oh? Is that bad?”

Emmett cleared his throat, and before speaking, took a gulp of wine,

“No it’s great. I just don’t usually do domestic…since my divorce. Your folks having me over was nice, and not something I expected. This is really…nice too.”

Rose wasn’t sure if he would mind her taking his hand, so she reached for a serving spoon instead,

“Well, I hope you like it.” She didn’t mean simply the food.

***

Emmett hoped he hadn’t accidentally hurt her feelings or anything of the sort. She’d just looked so happy and comfortable, and after the debacle that was Jack’s funeral, he had almost wondered why she’d ever decided to start working for the police station. Cliché as it was, Rose seemed so at home in a domestic setting, he started to wonder if there would ever be any chance that she might…well.

She’d nearly been glowing as she’d explained everything the meal consisted of, and he found himself simply watching her, half amused, half intrigued.

She’d worn her hair in a neat side ponytail, and had on dark wash jeans and a soft yellow cashmere top. He felt tempted to joke that she should be careful about the tomato sauce.

Then again, he’d simply come in his makeshift suit, and hoped she wouldn’t notice how wrinkled it was from when he’d tossed it off, and the next thing he’d known, he’d woken up in the hospital. He wrinkled his nose, that hadn’t been a great way to end a date slash meet the parents.

“What’s wrong?”

She’d seen him wrinkle his nose, and now she probably thought he hated the chicken or something. Why was he so damned nervous? They’d done this…how many times?

“Oh, I was just thinking, I should have worn a tie.”

Rose licked her lips and glanced at his outfit before returning to studying her near empty plate,

“I think you look very nice. Isn’t that the suit you wore the other night?”

Emmett nodded, and he took pride in her small smile. Wrinkles or not, she seemed to like it on him.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was rather good looking, but for some reason, though he’d never cared what anyone thought of him, much less in that department, he really appreciated Rose’s attraction. What he couldn’t get over was why she chose to spend any extra time with him in the first place?

Everyone hated him, called him a grouch, a grump, or worse, a complete asshole. Rose had even thought that of him once.

“Do you think they’ll be okay with us…after this is all over?”

Rose had to think for a minute before she realized Emmett was talking about her parents.

“Uh, well, I guess they’ll have to be. I know they certainly had thoughts about you, but they didn’t seem to be worried.”

She finally did take his hand, squeezing it gently in her own, before taking a sip of wine with her free hand.

“You’re lucky to have a nice family like them. They really care for you…as would anyone.”

Emmett felt his cheeks growing hot, and he couldn’t believe the way Rose was making him feel.

“You’re very kind. You deserve to have a family who loves you too.”

“Well, at least I’ve got half of one.”

Rose bit her lip,

“Who’s the other half you’re missing?”

“Meagan.”  
Emmett spoke with a croaking voice, and Rose looked a bit pale, before she composed herself,

“Your daughter.”

Emmett nodded.

“I just wish I could see her. Sometimes being divorced sucks, then I remember why I had to do it.”

He tried to laugh, to make it less of a conversation killer, but it was too late. Rose looked awkward, he felt awkward, it was a mess.

Worrying about one’s family while in the hospital was one thing, but at a dinner date?

“One day, you’ll find a way. I promise, if I can, I’ll be by your side.”

Emmett looked at her, really looked at her, and the sincerity he saw in her eyes nearly made his own sting,

“Thank you Rose. What would I do without you?”

Rose shrugged, and her thumb stroked the back of their entwined hands,

“Still be a bit of an asshole with no manners?”

Emmett barked out a laugh,

“I guess so.”

He was looking at her, intent on kissing her, right then and there if she wouldn’t mind, when the sudden shrill sound of a cell phone went off. The speed that she dropped his hand nearly made his heart clench, but he realized it was her phone. She must have been expecting an important call.

“It could be Beth.”

Rose murmured, before getting up and going to the kitchen, retrieving the device from the counter it had been resting on.

“It’s my parents.”

Emmett frowned, before watching her answer it,

“Hello? What? Mum…slow down…what happened? He what? Walked alone… but dad usually…? Oh my god. Okay. I’ll be right there.”

She hung up the phone and turned to Emmett with wide eyes, and he gripped the edge of the table,

“What is it?”

Rose’s voice was a hushed whisper,

“Tony didn’t come home from school. Mom thinks…” Rose gulped before continuing, leaving the worry unspoken, “He walked there alone, dad usually walks with him, has been for the last week after…well Danny. But today Tony asked to go by himself, and he’s not been seen since.”

Rose’s voice wavered on the last words and Emmett was rushing out of his chair to take her arm.

“We need to get to the station.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s your brother.”

“You don’t think he’s…” Rose couldn’t finish the thought; it was too painful, and frightening to think of.

“Let’s not jump to any conclusions; we’ll get to the bottom of it.”

“Okay.”

They left the dinner behind, and Emmett drove them in his car to the station, giving Rose a moment to throw her jacket on over her nice shirt.

His blood ran cold at the thought of finding a second body, and he wasn’t sure if he was more worried for Rose or for her family.

Gracepoint didn’t need a third death on its conscience.


	28. Episode 7-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: in this chapter, serious daddy!Carver feels.

Rose ran into the station, and nearly bowled over her sister.

“Beth!”

“Rose. I’m so sorry I was mean to you. I didn’t mean… oh god. I hope Tony’s all right.”

Rose bit her lip, and nodded, her arms still halfway around her sister, and she finally couldn’t bear it any longer, and pulled her into her arms.

“Oh my god.”

“Rose.”

Tony had been their favorite person on the planet since his birth, and the gap between them was a hefty decade, but they’d always found ways to include him.

When Beth had had Danny two years later, Rose was ecstatic that their little brother would have a friend who was so much like family.

Rose supposed that was why everything about the case hurt so much.

They didn’t separate for a few moments, and eventually Jackie and Pete came up to them and pulled them into a big family hug.

Rose knew Emmett was somewhere in the station, and it was the thought of him, waiting on her, for now she was in charge, that made her begin to retreat.

“Well, now I need to speak to you all, and you need to give me the help I need. People who might have seen Tony, reasons he would have for avoiding school, upcoming tests, quizzes, whatever. Okay?”

Rose pushed away the tears that had managed to escape as she stared at her family, and eventually the sight of four nodding heads reassured her.

Mark looked slightly hurt that he’d been left out of the group hug, but considering the circumstances, Rose simply smiled at him apologetically.

First off was Jackie.

Emmett came with Rose into the room to help her, and he might have nudged her one too many times, for he saw Jackie’s eyes widen before she spoke,

“Why don’t you let Rose finish asking her questions? She’s the one in charge right?”

Emmett looked taken aback, and Rose fought a sudden urge to giggle.

“Um yes, thanks. Mum, who was the teacher you said had taken off?”

Jackie looked thoughtful,

“Mister Decker or something like that.”

Emmett frowned,

“All the teachers had solid alibi’s the night of Danny’s murder.”

Rose’s eyes squeezed shut, and she turned very slowly to look at him,

“What?”

“I’m just saying…”

Jackie looked stunned,

“You don’t think there’s any chance the two are connected?”

Rose sighed,

“No mum. Not until there’s any solid evidence…we can’t…ugh. That’s all, thanks. Send in Beth whenever you see her.”

Jackie left the room, casting disapproving glances Emmett’s way until the door closed.

Rose whirled on him,

“What are you thinking? You can’t suggest, you can’t actually think there’s a chance that Tony’s…”

Emmett sighed and moved forward to attempt to take Rose’s hands, but she shifted away,

“Tyler, Detective, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to say.”

Rose shook her head,

“Clearly. Now we see the master has become the student, and the student the master.”

Emmett frowned,

“Rose Tyler…are you sassing me?”

She tilted her head,

“Do you still think mum will have you over for dinner, or that dad will even consider you, if you keep acting like this?”

“Rose I hardly think now’s the time to-!”

The door opening interrupted him, and good thing too, for it was a fellow officer. Hopefully they hadn’t noticed the way Emmett had jerked back from Rose.

“Sorry to for interrupting you Detective Tyler, but-”

Emmett snorted,

“You don’t look sorry.”

“-There’s a call for you sir.”

Emmett frowned,

“Wait, what? Can’t you tell them I’m busy?”

“It’s an important call.”

Rose frowned also,

“Is it anything to do with Tony? Has someone spotted him?”

The officer shook her head,

“No Ma’am. It’s a personal call for Detective Carver. They said they’re your daughter.”

Emmett swallowed, and suddenly felt as if the room was closing in around him. He didn’t dare move to get up, lest his legs decide to fail him. Already he could feel his heartbeat speeding up and the noise filled his ears.

“I’ll be right there. Just put it on hold in-“

He squeezed his eyes shut, and fought for air, the sounds of his own voice becoming distorted in his ears.

Dimly, he heard Rose pipe up,

“He’ll take it in my office.”

The officer nodded and left, and Rose immediately turned to him.

“Are you all right? Your daughter…she’s seven right? Why would she be calling you at this hour?”

Emmett nodded,

“Yes. She is. That’s a good question. I don’t know. Something must have happened.”

“You’re okay though?”

Emmett exhaled a swift breath and pushed up on the table, standing steadily as he could manage,

“Yes, Tyler, I’m fine. I’ll be right back after I take care of this.”

His tone left no room for argument, and he didn’t see how she stared after him as he left the room, his only destination and focus now the phone line that Meagan was on the other end of.

***

Rose sat in the room still frozen in shock. Emmett had looked on the verge of collapse, _again,_ and he’d just brushed her off like it was nothing, like she was simply a stranger watching.

Sometimes she couldn’t believe him.

Then she worried about his family. It was just rotten luck.

Tony was out there, god knew where, alone and probably scared out of his mind, and what was being done? A whole lot of nothing.

Well sure, officers were patrolling the main roads and first thing in the morning, Mark had arranged for the parents of the school kids that Danny and Tony had known to help comb the town, but would it be enough?

Rose laced her fingers together and let her head fall forward, attempting to breath in and out, and keep calm.

It wouldn’t do good to worry too much when there was nothing to be seen out there. As soon as the sun rose, she knew she’d be in her patrol car, with or without Emmett, and they’d find him.

A soft hand settled on her shoulder, and she knew who it had to be.

“Beth.”

“Rose, how are you doing?”

Rose laughed shakily,

“Not great.”

Beth put her arm around her, and scooted closer, taking Emmett’s chair.

“I can’t say what’ll happen, but I want you to have faith.”

Rose nodded,

“Is that what helps you?”

“Not really. But Paul, the priest, you know,” Rose nodded, “Paul says even if you don’t pray, formally and all, you can still ask for faith and hope. I don’t know if that’s what’s kept me going or not. But something has.”

Rose felt her eyes stinging, and she tightened her hands grip,

“I don’t want to think the worst, but I can’t help it. I’m a cop. All I can do is see the endgame. The crime scene.”

Beth squeezed her shoulders,

“Don’t do that to yourself.”

“I know.”

“Mom and dad are having a worse time than us, if you can imagine that.”

Rose gulped,

“How are they staying so calm?”

Beth gave a watery laugh,

“Mom will chock it all up to experience, but I think they’re both scared as we are, they just know they need to remain strong for us. So we’ll do the same for them.”

Rose felt a sob shudder through her,

“But how do I do that? Every day, act like it’s okay, this will get solved? It’s been over a week Beth…what if we can’t solve it?”

“I know. I know it’s hard.”

“The hardest case I’ve ever worked. He was right.”

Beth frowned,

“Who was right about what?”

Rose smiled sadly,

“Detective Carver. He said working a murder investigation is like nothing else.”

Beth sighed,

“Well he would know. He messed up before. He messed up big time.”

Rose winced,

“I know.”

Beth stared at her,

“You do?”

“I wish you hadn’t dug after that.”

“I didn’t! I just googled his name.”

Rose nodded,

“I know. It was bound to happen.”

“Were you hoping it wouldn’t matter? Wouldn’t have an effect on his work here?”

It was already having an effect on his work, her work, _their_ work. Things were causing the dragging case on, budget cuts, strain on his personal health and life…

Rose’s lip wobbled, and she fought the urge to give in and admit it all to her sister. It was ridiculous to keep something so big and obvious and not quite world shattering to herself.

“I guess.”

“He’s not perfect you know.”

“Well I know that.”

“You’re in charge now. So you don’t have to be intimidated or afraid of him.”

“I know!”

“Then act like it. Don’t let him intimidate you.”

“I don’t!”

“Why are you shouting?”

Rose sighed,

“I’m sorry I just…want this over with.”

Beth swallowed,

“You and me both Rose.”

She pulled her arm away and simply squeezed her hand.

Rose smiled again, but her heart wasn’t in it. She was looking out and over to her office, where she could see Emmett still pacing, phone practically glued to his ear.

What she’d give to be a fly on that wall.

***

“Meagan? What is it? Does your mom know you’re calling me?”

Emmett felt his hands beginning to shake, so he braced the free one against Rose’s desk, and gripped the phone so tightly he heard the plastic squeak.

“Yeah. Daddy, when are you going to come visit?”

Emmett’s eyes fell shut, and he collapsed into Rose’s chair before he could stop himself, his breath leaving his chest in a whoosh.

“Honey…I’m very busy right now with a case, but I’ll come see you as soon as I can.”

“That’s what you said last year. You missed Christmas and Easter. Don’t miss thanksgiving this year…please?”

The pleading in her voice made his heart ache, but what could he do? He’d made so many empty promises he wasn’t sure how much longer she’d keep on believing him.

“Meagan…let me talk to your mother.”

“She’s shaking her head, she wants you to talk to me.”

Emmett sighed,

“Okay. Honey, tell me about school. What’s your favorite class been?”

On the other end of the line his daughter gave a little laugh, and it relaxed him slightly, like nothing else in the world really could,

“Daddy I don’t want to talk about school, I hate it. I hate sitting still, and there’s so many boys. They tease me.”

Emmett sat upright in the chair,

“What? Have you been bullied?”

“No, they just laugh at me, and try to steal my snacks. But I break their crayons and hide the good colors.”

Emmett bit back a laugh threatening to escape his throat,

“Okay honey, how about you not do that. Just tell them your dad will give them trouble if they give you any more…okay?”

“But daddy, you’re never _here_. I had to do something drastic.”

Emmett rolled his eyes,

“Do you even know what that word means?”

“Yep. Means the last straw.”

“Well that’s one definition. So tell me what you like doing. Are you still in ballet?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think of going on point?”

“Nooo Daddy. I’m too little. I don’t think my feet have grown enough yet.”

Emmett cracked a smile,

“Is that right? I seem to recall you had bigfoot feet.”

“Daddy! That’s not true.”

“Did I hear a laugh?”

“No!”

Emmett grinned.

He knew she was probably beaming on the other end of the line. What he’d give to see her, without Jennifer’s disapproving stare burning through his back.

He suddenly wondered if Meagan would like Rose.

He couldn’t imagine why they wouldn’t get along.

They spoke for another few moments before a sharp knock on the door frame startled him, and he spun around in the chair to find Rose looking at him, a somber expression on her face.

“Okay well Dad’s gotta get back to work, and you need to get to bed. Goodnight Meagan. Tell your mother goodnight for me too.”

“Okay. Bye daddy. Hugs and kisses.”

“I love you too.”

He hung up the phone and put on as neutral an expression that he could manage.

“Everything okay?”

He nodded,

“She just missed me.”

Rose looked on the verge of tears,

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“What’s she like?”

Emmett licked his lips and sighed,

“Are we really going to do this now?”

He glanced towards the few officers in the station, along with Rose’s parents and Beth and Mark.

“They can’t hear us, and for all they know we’re discussing something important.”

“We should be.”

“Please don’t be like this. I just asked a simple question.”

Emmett cocked a brow,

“A leading question is not a simple question.”

“Are you saying you won’t tell me?”

“Not right now, no.”

“Emmett…”

“I told you I don’t like being called that.”

“What?”

Emmett swore,

“Sorry, no, that was the Chief who did that.”

“Did what?”

“Called me by my first name. Just, the way he said it, made my skin crawl.”

Rose looked so hurt and lost he ached to pull her close, but he resisted, only just,

“You don’t want me to call you by your first name now?”

“Not here. Only when we’re alone.”

Rose’s bottom lip wobbled,

“You always do this to me.”

“What?”

“You make me feel…ashamed or something.”

“Well maybe you should.”

Rose looked as if he’d slapped her, and he knew he’d made a mistake.

“So is that what you want? Distance? You want to take a break? Pretend that you can’t sleep without me? Don’t bother to deny it.”

Emmett fisted his hands at his sides, and he glared at her desk,

“Fine. I won’t. But something has to change here.”

Rose nodded,

“Okay. Yeah. I need to start acting like I’m in charge. More than I have been. So you can go. Please leave my office. In fact, you can go home, and get some sleep. You’ll need it.”

His eyes only lifted from the desk for a moment to meet her own, and he was nearly floored by what he saw there. Raw and laid bare, the love she had for him may have been unspoken in that moment, but he felt it as real as if she’d kissed him.

She was angry with him, yes, but she was also doing what was best for them both.

“Thank you Detective. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course Rose and Beth make up...they're still sisters.


	29. Interlude-Pre Episode 8

Rose watched him go, and only after he’d left the station did she allow herself to slide into her chair, and the fact she could easily smell him in the room left her dizzy.

Her family had long departed and she was practically alone in the station.

She wasn’t sure if she could possibly focus on anything but the fact she’d lost her little brother, and there was only so much she could do before morning.

It wouldn’t help anyone if she hadn’t gotten some sleep herself, but she didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to close her eyes and see the nightmares that were fast merging with reality.

Emmett had been upset with her for asking about his daughter, but it was simply him she really wanted to know more about. She knew hardly anything about him, and he practically knew her life story. He was a private person, sure, but why couldn’t he let himself be…himself, with her?

She deserved that much at least.

Her hands traced over her desk, which had only been hers officially for about four days, and her hand stopped just above the desk drawer.

Hers or not, it was still a bit of snooping.

She bit her lip, and tugged swiftly on the handle.

The drawer slid open with a bit of a screech, and she found herself staring at two sealed and wrapped syringes and a small bottle of a clear liquid labeled “Adenosine.”  
“What?” Rose mumbled to herself, before turning to the most reliable source for information, her computer.

She wasn’t about to call Emmett up and ask why his only medicine seemed to be still in his desk, now hers, and why he’d lied to her. Or maybe in his mind, simply bent around the truth.

He’d had an injury to his heart yes, but she’d thought of it like a gunshot wound, or some other sort of blow. According to the always helpful internet, the medicine he had, which she’d seen him use at least once, was to treat arrhythmia of the heart.

Most commonly caused by an injury to the heart, like a _heart attack_.

That night in her apartment, she’d been panicked, and she’d asked if that had been what was happening, and he’d said he thought so. He hadn’t said a word about it having happened before!

She brought her hand to her mouth, hoping any sobs that might escape could be quelled.

If he hadn’t already been demoted she would have confronted him with that and spoken to the Chief herself, his anger be damned.

He could have died, he still could, if he did anything stupid again, and missing a dose of the denosine or having the blasted stuff so far out of his reach was asking for trouble.

“No more coffee for you.”

She mumbled aloud again, and quickly glanced around before noting she was still alone.

She had half a mind to tell Emmett he’d be staying in the car if there were any questionings to be done, not to mention she’d be driving for the rest of the case anyway.

That wouldn’t stop her from driving fast if the situation called for it.

She smiled to herself at the thought.

***

The front door of the station slammed open and Rose woke with a start. She’d fallen asleep at her desk, head pillowed on her arms, and she was suddenly absolutely sure she looked a mess.

The black reflection of her computer helped her a little, but overall she knew she needed to visit the restroom.

There was only a small chance that the first person in would be the Chief, but then again, Rose had never had good luck, not recently.

“Good morning Tyler…Rose…did you stay here all night?”

Rose smiled shakily and nodded. The small sleep she’d managed was still lingering in her system, and she couldn’t quite manage to pretend to look unaffected and professional.

“Can I get you something?”

Rose blinked, and her vision focused, confirming what her ears had been screaming at her.

It was Carver. Emmett.

She frowned slightly,

“Like what?”

“Coffee, a glass of water, something cold?”

Rose shook her head,

“Don’t bother being nice to me. I’m still kind of mad at you.”

“Rose…” His voice sounded so shockingly tender she felt nervous, and wondered if he was about to do something stupid, but then she realized she didn’t care. They were currently alone in the station, and if the clock that read seven am was right, he was _ridiculously_ early.

What had he expected to find?

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Rose stared at him, and she saw how haggard he looked, and her heart ached.

“I couldn’t leave here…because I knew if I went home I wouldn’t sleep either.”

“It’s not just the case.”

The unspoken implication was obvious, and Rose got to her feet, somewhat shakily, before crossing the distance between them, and Emmett’s arms opened automatically, for which she was grateful.

His hand’s moved until one was cupping the back of her head, which was buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and the other steady at her lower back.

“Rose…what’s happening?”

“I think the most obvious thing is that staying like this isn’t healthy for us…either of us. I’m so sick of fighting with you. Fighting myself.”

His hand gently stroked her hair, and she knew if he was anywhere on the same page as her, resisting the urge to kiss would be near impossible.

“No more coffee for you mister.”

Emmett pulled back to look at her, his hand sliding around to cup her cheek,

“What are you talking about?”

Rose smiled sadly,

“I found something in my desk…it doesn’t belong to me. It’s yours.”

Comprehension dawned, and Emmett actually looked a bit afraid.

“Rose…I meant to tell you…”

“I’m sure you did. You didn’t want to worry me, right?”

He swallowed, and nodded.

“Well too late. I always worry about you now. And the case, and now my little brother. I’ve got a lot to worry about. Maybe that’s why my head hurts so much.”

His thumb stroked her cheek, but he didn’t retreat from her steady gaze.

“Okay.”

He broke their staring contest to lean in and kiss her.

She didn’t have the energy to stop him, nor did she want to.

He tasted like his toothpaste and something cold and refreshing, like the sea air.

She wasn’t sure if it would be enough to overpower her morning breath, but she was beyond caring as she melted into his embrace.

What felt like many hours later, he finally pulled back, just slightly, and she smiled dreamily.

“That’s a better good morning than I’ve had all week.”

“Oh Rose…”

“It’s okay. You can go get your notes, we’ll be receiving word from the patrols first thing. I’m sure Mark may call, once the parents get organized.”

Emmett nodded, and began to let go of her, and the warmth of his arms dissipated almost at once. Rose shivered as she watched him go, and glanced in the window of the office, dimly trying to check her appearance again.

If she looked half as bad as he did, she’d intimidate the hell out of everyone.

She grimaced.

That wasn’t what she was going for.


	30. Episode 8- Part 1

Sometimes Emmett forgot about how young Rose really was. She was clever, and funny, and beautiful sure, but she was still a few years short of thirty.

She wasn’t going to ever admit it to him, or even herself maybe, but something about her was delicate, and fragile even, in need of protection.

The way she’d fallen into his arms threatened to make him turn into some sort of emotional wreck. The trust and…dare he think it, adoration? She felt for him went beyond love. It was the kind of bond he didn’t form everyday with just anyone.

He’d never felt it with Jennifer. That had crashed and burned more than simply ended.

Sometimes in quiet moments like that one he blamed himself, other times he wondered if had had a greater cause and purpose.

For instance Rose.

That first night in Gracepoint, if she’d been anything other than what she was, a force of nature, would he have done what he had?

Probably not.

He fought the urge to stare at her like a sap as she finished organizing her notes for the morning meeting and instead focused on his desk, and the mess of papers it contained.

He was so intent on doing what he could to avoid looking at her he didn’t hear the phone ringing until it was on the forth ring.

“This is Detective Carver.”

“Detective, we’ve found something.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll need to come out here with Detective Tyler. It might be a shock. We think it belongs to Tony.”

Emmett hung up the phone so fast it rang in his ears.

Rose had spotted him, and she was halfway out of the office before he could speak,

“They found something. They want us to come check it out.”

Her face drained of color,

“What?”

“I don’t know. But it was the patrolling officers, not Mark.”  


“Okay.” She retreated to grab her coat, and then was following him out to the car. Under the circumstances he was very tempted to insist on driving, but she not so kindly pushed him aside when he attempted to pull open the passenger door for her.

“I’m driving. You know why.”

Emmett nodded silently, and climbed inside the door he still held open, now foolishly for himself.

The drive was silent as well, and he refrained from commenting on her unsafe speed. He knew why she was doing it. Every second counted, and never more so than when a child was missing.

They arrived where the other patrol cars had converged, the bright lights flashing an obvious sign. If Emmett had been any more tired, he would have griped at them to shut them off and stop scaring away possible suspects.

It was much too late for that.

Rose practically jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop and she’d thrown it in park, and Emmett followed right behind her.

“What is it?”

“Detective, is this the same bike as in the photo? We wanted to make sure, we needed your go ahead before bringing it into evidence.”

Emmett watched Rose look away from the photo in the officers hand and over to the twisted frame of blue and black metal, before nodding slightly.

He was at her side in an instant when she started to wobble, and looked on the verge of collapse.

“Rose! Rose. I’m right here. It’s okay.”

He whispered to her, taking her arm in hand, attempting to look calm and collected even if she didn’t.

“It’s his. Oh god it’s been destroyed. He can’t be okay. He’s been hurt. What if…”

Her voice broke as she held back a sob, and Emmett’s hand on her tightened,

“We can’t jump to conclusions Rose. They’ll take it in and wipe it down. If there’s anything we can use, we will.”

“Emmett…is that…blood?”

His eyes snapped back to the mangled remains of the bike and immediately focused on the dark smear over the handle bars.

In the dim light, even with the blue and red flashes to help, it was impossible to tell.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just mud.”

A feeble excuse, as the roads were dry and the shoulder the bike was lying in was mostly grass and weeds.

“Maybe.”

Rose was getting back to her feet now, and more officers were converging on the bike, preparing to move it for transport.

“Okay. We should get a hold of Mark. See if they found anything.”

Rose nodded,

“Okay. I’ll do that. You can drive us back.”

Emmett frowned,

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Look at me. Do I look okay to drive?”

Rose was still on the verge of hysteria, and he find it in him to blame her.

“No.”

“Then let’s go.”

“Okay.”

He nodded at the officers who passed them before helping Rose back into their car.

She had never looked as fragile before that morning as she did in that moment.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly to keep from reaching across and taking one of hers.

He hoped and prayed, (not that he usually did either) that Mark would have some good news for them. Something a bit more optimistic.

***

The other side of the woods, nearly five miles from the highway, they found him.

Mark’s group of parents and teachers, and also the priest whom Beth Solano knew well, had begun combing the woods as soon as the sun rose, and through some miracle, they’d found Tony.

Emmett took over the phone when Rose began to cry from relief, and he asked Mark to call Jackie and Peter, or as he called them “Mr. and Mrs. Tyler,” before hanging up and finally taking Rose’s hand.

“It’s okay. They found him. He’s going to be okay.”

Rose sniffled a bit, and nodded, attempting to remain composed. But for him, she didn’t need to pretend.

“He’d been hurt though, it _was_ blood on the bike.”

Rose broke off with a gasp, “Who found him?”

Emmett licked his lips before replying,

“Your sister’s friend…the priest. Paul Coates is it?”

“Really?”

Rose frowned, and Emmett dropped her hand as the edge of the forest came into view, along with flashing lights of an ambulance.

“Well mum and dad should be here any second, but I’m going to go with him in there, if they’ll let me…okay?”

Emmett nodded,

“Yeah of course you should go.”

Rose looked over at him, and he was forced to meet her gaze,

“Will you be all right?”

He sniffed and nodded,

“Yeah I’ll just head back to the station, see if they picked up any prints or other evidence off the bike. You come find me when you’re ready.”

Rose looked torn between leaving without saying anything more and maybe, if he dared to hope, kissing him goodbye.

“Okay.”

She left the car silently.

He frowned at the road the whole way back to the station. Arriving back at his desk, he glared over at his old office, now Rose’s of course, and then sat down to go through the massive stack of papers in his inbox. First off was a report about Susan Wright, the woman who owned or at least rented the shack on the cliff. It seemed that her name was actually one of several aliases. The owner of the Gracepoint Journal had filed a complaint of harassment against her, citing verbal threats and a case of breaking and entering after business hours.

Emmett frowned at the paper, and sighed, realizing he would need to speak with her eventually, but he didn’t want to go without Rose.

Since she was technically in charge, he really needed to wait for her anyway.

His phone remained quiet for the next couple hours, and he nearly fell asleep at his desk.

He’d not slept well for the last couple days, again, and when he fell into a semi-dream state, he saw a strange sight. The cliff that Danny had been found below, he was walking towards it, and three figures were standing on the edge, slowly backing away from him.

“Wait! Stop! Get back from there!”

He shouted at them, hoping to halt their progress, but just as he got to them, they fell backwards, and he woke up with a start, feeling like he’d been stabbed in the chest.

He was breathing heavily and he glanced around, finding the station nearly empty.

His watch could have told him it was because of the lunch hour, but he was simply grateful no one was around to see him having an attack. He fumbled in the desk drawers for his medicine, but before he could pull out a syringe, the attack subsided.

“Carver?”

It was Rose. She sounded very far away.

He gripped the edge of his desk until he felt the pain in his hands, and he blinked several times before his vision focused.

“Yes Detective?”

“Are you all right?”

He grimaced,

“Not really no.”

“Are you hungry? I brought you a sandwich. I thought we could eat together.”

Emmett nearly snorted,

“I’m not hungry Detective…I’m just having nightmares about the case.”

Rose’s eyes widened, and she pushed a strand of blonde out of her face, moving closer to snag a chair and sit beside him at his desk.

“What? Did you fall asleep here? How long has it been since you’ve been home? Or…to the hotel?”

Emmett fought the urge to roll his eyes at her,

“Someone’s a bit of a hypocrite. Did you forget I found you the other day in your office asleep at your computer?”

Rose blushed prettily, before attempting to look stern,

“Of course I didn’t forget. I just…worry about you… and by the way, Tony needed a few stitches for his leg. Got a little cut and bloodied from his fall. Some lunatic ran him clear off the road, and he started trying to walk back into town…the little boy scout.”

Rose shook her head and sighed.

Emmett reached out a hand to pat her arm,

“That’s alright then. He’s safe now.”

“Yeah. I just wish I could get my hands on whoever did it to him. I’m sure they’re long gone by now. Halfway to LA where they can drive recklessly and endanger children.”

Emmett raised an eyebrow at her,

“Did you ever think maybe it wasn’t just an accident?”

Rose gasped,

“You think someone targeted him?”

“I’m saying he didn’t just forget to go home, or to the park, or whatever he planned. He was headed out of town…not terribly far from that Mickey Felton’s house.”

Rose gulped,

“He couldn’t possibly know about his connection with Danny…”

“They were best friends.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Well, then I suppose I’ll need to talk to him, once he’s back to feeling one hundred percent. See if there was any reason he was headed in that direction. I think he knows now. Not to run off and on his own. Mum and dad will keep him on a tight leash for the next few days. I just need to let them handle it I guess, and not worry as much as I do.”  


Emmett sighed,

“That’s right. You should stop worrying about that, Tony’s found and home. I’ve got something else for you to do. A follow up.”

He pulled out the report on the Wright woman and handed it to Rose.

She frowned,

“How long has this been sitting here?”

Emmett shrugged.

“Probably a day or so. We’ve been a bit distracted.”

Rose nodded,

“Yes, but these are serious charges and accusations to be made. Considering the circumstances, the shack where Danny was killed, and the entire debacle over the keys, we need to go talk to her.”

Emmett nodded,

“I figured you’d want to lead point.”

Rose gave him a small smile,

“You figured correctly.”


	31. Episode 8- Part 2

Tony Tyler had only been home a day after being released from the hospital, and was resting on the couch when the doorbell rang.

He glanced away from the TV and looked to the kitchen, expecting to see his parents any second, but they must have still been outside in the back, Pete tending to the barbeque and Jackie watering her flower garden.

His leg was still a bit sore to walk on, since he’d scraped his knee badly from getting thrown off his bike, having been sideswiped by someone in the dark; it took him a moment to get up off the couch.

He walked to the front door slowly, and only saw a shadowy outline behind the glass.

After unlocking it and pulling the door open, he was faced with the woman from the trailer park where he’d been with Danny, and her dog was sitting patiently beside her, panting in the warm afternoon air.

“Hello.”

“Hello there. Do you remember me?”

Tony nodded.

“You’re Danny’s friend right?”

Tony swallowed,

“His best friend.”

“Right. Well that’s why I’m here. I wanted you to have something of his. I’ve been keeping an eye on it since his accident, but I decided it would be safer in your hands. Okay?”

Tony eyed the black trash bag she held in her free hand, and he blinked,

“What is it?”

The woman began to pull out a long sturdy piece of wood, and Tony frowned, realizing what it was. Danny’s skateboard. It had been missing since the night he died.

He didn’t know why the woman had called it an accident. Danny hadn’t fallen off that cliff.

He’d heard Rose talking about it when she thought he wasn’t listening.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now you go get some rest. Your leg doesn’t look quite healed.”

Tony nodded,

“It’s not. But it could have been worse. I just needed stitches. It wasn’t broken.”

He waved as he watched her go down the street, and back towards the town. He held the skateboard carefully in his hands, almost gently, and turned around to go tell his parents.

***

Rose had just gone and attempted to knock on the woman’s trailer, when Emmett returned from circling the property.

“I don’t think she’s home.”

Rose sighed,

“Can we go inside without a warrant?”

Emmett shrugged.

“It’s up to you. Right now it’s just Kathy’s word against hers. I don’t think that’s enough.”

Rose fought the urge to smile,

“Is this your way of being compassionate?”

Emmett scowled,

“Don’t put words in my mouth Detective. I said ‘right now.’”

Rose opened her mouth to reply, and her phone rang.

“It’s the station… Hello?”

Emmett stepped closer to her, and watched her face carefully.

“What? Are you sure? Where is she?...okay we’ll be right there.”

Rose hung up the phone and gaped at him,

“That was the station.”

Emmett nodded, looking halfway amused,

“You’ve said that.”

“My mum just called them, because Susan was at their house, she’d given Tony Danny’s missing skateboard. She’s been holding it all this time.”

Emmett’s eyes widened,

“What?”

Rose nodded,

“I know! Right now she’s over at the Journal again, mum was just there to speak with Kathy about Tony, god knows why, and she says she saw a woman with a dog matching Tony’s description go inside.”

“Let’s go then!”

They found the Journal to be rather quiet, and it was a small matter to go inside and confront Susan Wright, who appeared to be in a bit of a standoff with Kathy.

“There you are! I see you finally filed my report. She’s back here again, and she’s disturbing my business.”

Kathy looked at Rose desperately, and Emmett stepped around her to glare at Susan,

“You’ll be coming with us, and you’ll be quiet about it.”

Susan glared right back at him.

“I will do no such thing. Where’s your proof of any of this? This bitch lies about everything.”

Rose stepped in front of Kathy, hiding her slightly from view, and she smiled tightly,

“Is it a lie that you hand delivered a piece of evidence to Tony Tyler just a couple hours ago? We’re having it tested now for prints. Considering it was in your possession, we’re going to need you to come with us to the station…now.”

Susan was speechless it seemed, and Emmett took the chance to usher her out of the building, but upon her seeing the squad car, she began to shriek.

“Where’s my dog? What have you done with my dog!?”

Rose glanced back at Kathy, who simply shrugged.

The German Sheppard had not been allowed inside the Journal, and had supposedly been tethered outside to a bike rack, but was now missing.

“I’m not saying a word until you find my dog!”

****

Once back at the station, Emmett had decided to ask Rose to abandon questioning attempts of Susan until the prints on the skateboard could be analyzed.

He knew they would belong to her, as well as to Tony, unfortunate given the amount of time he’d had in contact with the board.

Rose sat across from him at her desk, while he paced the small room, and mumbled to himself.

Eventually he heard her sigh,

“Will you please shut up Carver? And stop pacing. You’re making me feel sicker than I already am.”

He halted his movements at once,

“You’re sick? Can I get you anything?”

Rose looked at him, and shook her head.

“I’m not sick per se, but I’ve not eaten much, and my head feels like it might explode. So keep your distance.”

She smiled sadly, and then turned back to her work.

Emmett took a step towards her, and was about to ask her if she’d be interested in taking a break, getting dinner, doing anything but worrying about the case again now that Tony was safe, when a knock sounded on the door.

Rose glanced up from her computer and nodded for them to enter.

“What is it?”

The officer glanced at Emmett briefly before looking back to Rose,

“Detective Tyler, we’ve just gotten a report of lights being spotted at the murder scene, inside the shack.”

Emmett frowned,

“What? That place is sealed off.”

Rose nodded,

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would anyone be up there?”

The officer shrugged,

“No idea Detectives, but it’s very likely they didn’t know the cameras were still working. They could still be there.”

Rose glanced at Emmett, before jumping out of her seat,

“Then we’d better hurry.” She turned to the officer, “Send backup if I call. Don’t wait.”

Emmett slipped on his coat and hurried after her, barely remembering to grab a flashlight on the way past his desk.

The sun was setting fast as they drove up the Cliffside, and Rose made sure to park a little ways back from the shack, having shut the lights off as soon as they cleared the ridge.

“Are you ready?”

Rose asked him, and he nodded,

“You take that side, and we’ll meet at the double doors.”

“Okay.”

Rose felt a small buzz of adrenaline begin to overpower her headache and slight nausea as she made her way around the shack, slowly and carefully looking for any sign of intrusion.

Either the criminal had a key, or he’d gone through on Emmett’s side.

Reluctantly Rose clicked on her flashlight, and held it pointing towards the ground as she kept her gun parallel beside it.

She stepped around the corner and walked towards the door closest to her, as she saw Emmett beginning to round his own side of the shack.

He mouthed something at her, and she frowned,

“What?”

She whispered it quietly, and he was on the verge of repeating what he’d said, when a light flashed, and the door closest to her slammed open, hitting her right in the shoulder and knocking her to the ground.

“Damn it!”

She cursed, and Emmett was at her side at once, despite the dark figure retreating away from the shack, approaching the yellow caution tape.

“GO! Don’t worry about me.”

“Rose don’t be an idiot. We’re doing this together. You’re my partner.”

He’d already helped her back to her feet in an instant, and she decided to blame her sluggish reaction on her headache, which had returned in full force.

Maybe the door had hit her forehead too. She couldn’t remember.

They took off running after the figure, and Emmett flashed his light right on the persons back, revealing a hood that covered their head.

“Stop right there!”

Rose shouted, holding her own flashlight up and attempting to encourage them to halt.

They kept going.

Emmett fell behind and Rose didn’t even stop to look.

She continued the chase until they reached the woods, and the figure vanished into the brush.

“Fuck.”

A snap of twigs made her turn in alarm, and she realized Emmett had collapsed a few yards back.

“Oh my god! Carver! Emmett!”

She ran back towards him and dropped to her knees beside him. He was shaking and breathing heavily, he didn’t seem to have heard her at all.

“Emmett! What happened? What’s happening?”

He coughed out a laugh, and then winced,

“I tripped over a log.”

Rose didn’t have to look around him to see he was lying. Joking and making light.

“Is it your heart?”

He managed to nod, and Rose bit back a cry of frustration,

“What happened?”

“I forgot to tell you, large exertions, like running…or chasing a perp…can make things go a bit…haywire.”

He gasped in pain again, and Rose’s hand found his, clammy and cool and still shaking.

“You need to go. Forget about me. I’ll be fine in a minute. You can’t let them get away.”

Rose shook her head,

“It’s too late. They already did. I’m not going anywhere. I’m calling 911 and you’re going to be fine.”

Emmett grimaced, and his hand tightened around hers,

“You’re too good to me Rose.”

She smiled through her frantic tears that were suddenly blinding her,

“It’s Detective while we’re on duty Carver.”

He choked out a laugh again,

“Fuck that. Duty isn’t important right now Rose, because I have to tell you…oh you know.”

His eyes rolled back and the lids fell shut, and his hand loosened on hers slightly.

Before she let herself completely panic, she’d speed dialed 911, and told them what had happened.

A single finger pressed to his neck told her he was unconscious, and the slight fluttering pulse gave her a whisper of hope.

He’d be okay. He had to be.

She held him in her arms until the whine of the sirens filled her ears, and the EMT’S were tugging her away, telling her she couldn’t ride in the ambulance unless she was family.

She showed them her badge, but it didn’t help.

She could only watch in silent horror as they drove off, leaving her alone beside the squad car, and feeling the chill of the night like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the final bit i wrote before the break.


	32. Episode 9 -Part 1

Pain was everywhere.

It felt like fire was exploding across his chest, and burning its way through to his heart.

_His heart._

God damn the infernal thing.

Emmett’s eyes cracked open slowly, and the light wasn’t blinding, but the sound that met his awakened ears was horrifying.

Rose was sitting beside him, holding a hand that he could barely feel the fingertips of, and crying.

“I thought you might never wake up.”

Emmett cracked a smile and then winced in pain.

“I’m fine. I just forgot to take my medicine.”

Rose shook her head, and he saw something in her eyes. Something that scared him to death. If she was afraid for him, of what had happened, she must know something.

“What?”

“The doctor’s said you need a transplant. That’s the worst case scenario. You need to have surgery if you want to avoid that. Emmett, how could you go on like this? Pretending that by taping yourself together you would never fall apart?”

Something like a laugh stuck in his throat, and instead he simply groaned.

“I don’t know. But I’m sure as hell not having surgery before I solve this case.”

Rose shook her head again.

“They’ve suspended you. I’m in complete control of the case now. I mean, I suppose I was before, but not officially. They liked having the illusion of you being in control when it came to guiding the other officers.”

Emmett managed a tight smile,

“That’s good I guess. You better go then. You’ve got lots to do.”

Rose’s eyes sparkled, and he knew he’d been a bit harsh.

“You’re right. Mark called me this morning. He gave me something to follow up on with Beth’s priest friend. But I didn’t want to have to go alone. I suppose I’ll have to now.”

Emmett nodded.

“Leave me here. I’ll just wallow in pain and misery and pretend I’m mad at everyone except you.”

Rose’s hand squeezed his tightly, before she got to her feet, towering over him in effect.

“You’ll be safe here. I promise I’ll come back and see you as soon as I can.”

She leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek, and he swore she’d never been colder to him since that first morning when they’d been introduced.

She was distancing herself from him already. Perhaps mentally preparing for him to die eventually.

The second she was gone, he knew exactly what he wasn’t about to do.

Stay in that hospital any longer than he needed to.

***

Rose found the priest, Paul Coates in his apartment, in the midst of writing his upcoming sermon. He was only too happy to oblige Beth’s sister for a few questions. But when Rose brought up his past with narcotics, which Mark had specifically asked her to follow up on, Paul turned a bit defensive.

“Why does that matter? Why bring it up now? That was so many long months ago. I’ve been clean for six months!”

The finger he jabbed into his own chest resonated with Rose. She suddenly understood.

“Who told you about this? Was it Mark? It was, wasn’t it? I can see it in your eyes.”

Rose smiled sympathetically and nodded.

The desperation she’d heard in Mark’s voice hadn’t been suspicion, it had been jealousy.

Paul admitted Beth had been spending less time with Mark, and more time with her friends, including himself.

Rose sighed,

“I’m sorry Paul, I’m just trying to pin down all the facts. The past is past. But it could always become relevant again.”

He looked at her, and she couldn’t help but feel as if she was being observed under a microscope.

“Rose Tyler, you know as well as I do, I didn’t do it. Every minute you spend questioning me is a waste of police time. The killer is out there, and who’s to say he won’t strike again? It was pure luck that we found Tony when we did.”

Rose bristled, as the thought of her little brother in danger brought her no amount of calm,

“Pure luck that _you_ found him…don’t you mean? Mark mentioned that and I think he’s right.”

Paul didn’t roll his eyes at her, but he got damn close.

“Rose…”

“It’s Detective! I don’t care if we’re in church. I’m heading the investigation. Please don’t address me on such informal terms. I’m not Beth.”

He lifted his hands,

“Forgive me. Detective. God does not believe in luck, and neither do I. I was merely trying to appeal to your humanity. Cease your vendetta against me, and question those whom you have in custody.”

Rose’s eyebrow lifted,

“What do you know about that?”

Paul smiled, and it made Rose’s stomach clench,

“It’s a small town Detective. Or have you forgotten? Just this morning I heard something about your partner collapsing while in pursuit of a suspect. Is he all right?”

Rose got to her feet, and gritted her teeth before replying,

“Thank you Mister Coates. That will be all.”

“Good day Detective.”

Rose drove back to the station and tried to ignore the feeling in her gut that she was missing something. The sight of Emmett leaning over his desk and shifting through the contents of his inbox brought her back down to earth.

“What the hell are you doing? How did you get checked out?”

She hissed at him, and snagged his arm, tugging her towards his office.

He didn’t bother protesting, but it didn’t matter, they didn’t make it one foot before the Chief peered out of his office, spotted them, and called them over.

“Detective Carver, you’ve been suspended, pending a medical board review in the next 24 hours. I hope you understand I will need you to turn over your firearm. You’ve been blacking out. I can’t possibly continue to allow you to carry a weapon.”

Rose opened her mouth but no words came out.

Emmett stepped deftly away from her, leaving her in stunned silence as he began to undo the holster strapped to his belt.

The thud that it made landing on the Chief’s desk was like a thunderclap.

“Is that all?”

Emmett sounded exhausted, and Rose knew if the Chief knew he hadn’t actually been discharged, and he’d somehow forced his way out of the hospital he wouldn’t have been so lenient.

“Yes. You’re dismissed Carver. But Detective Tyler, I need to speak with you.”

Rose nodded, and waited until Emmett had left the room before meeting the Chief’s eyes.

“Sir?”

“Don’t let him do anything stupid. The odds of this case, which has taken over two months of police time now, being solved in the next 24 hours, are very slim. Please exercise caution.”

Rose nodded again,

“Yes sir. Thank you.”

“Susan Wright is still waiting to be questioned, feel free to finish up with her. We can’t hold her without charges much longer.”

“Of course. I’ll take care of that right now.”

Emmett was looking at her as she left the Chief’s office, with nothing short of pure regret in his eyes, and she ached to ask him why, but she couldn’t. Not when she had a shred of a lead to pursue.

Sitting across from the blonde elder lady who was still quite adamant about having her dog found, Rose wasn’t sure what to expect.

She knew they hadn’t been able to find the dog, despite Susan’s insistence he’d just been tethered outside the Journal.

She just hoped the woman would talk without the beloved pet by her side.

“Three cigarette butts found beside the body of the victim. Cigarettes the exact brand you smoke. Care to explain that?”

Susan didn’t laugh aloud, but her eyes were doing a perfectly good job.

“Plenty of people smoke those brand of cigarettes.”

Rose sighed,

“Yes. Well, the skateboard of Danny’s that you delivered to Tony Tyler’s home was covered in your fingerprints, and Danny’s. Paint chips from the board were found in your home. Can you explain why you had it in the first place?”

Susan leaned forward, and her eyes bored into Rose’s,

“I didn’t steal it from _him_ , if that’s what you’re asking.”

Rose frowned,

“Not from Danny? But you did steal it from someone?”

“Borrowed, yes. But I had my reasons.”

Rose fought the urge to scream.

“If you don’t cooperate, you can be charged with obstruction of a murder investigation.”

Susan didn’t look too impressed, but she shrugged,

“You want some help? Fine. Listen carefully Detective. You’re not as pretty to look at as your boss, but at least you aren’t nearly as prickly.”

Rose was stunned into silence, and Susan continued,

“I was on the beach that night. The night that Danny died. I was walking Archie. Smoked a few cigarettes too. So you’re right about one thing. They’re mine. But I didn’t kill him. I found him. Looked down at him for those moments before I went home.”

“Why didn’t you come forward before?”

Rose was breathless from the revelation, and straining to keep from asking, begging what else the woman knew.

“Why do you think? You were so desperate for a suspect. Let me tell you a story. Why I changed my name. I had a nice little family once. Two girls. Lovely girls. A kind loving husband. But there was so much going on before my eyes that I couldn’t see. My husband abused the oldest one. For so many months. Eventually I suppose she got too old for his taste. So he was preparing to hurt the youngest one. But my oldest, she wouldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t stand to see her little sister hurt. She got herself killed for her troubles, and that’s when I found out.”

Rose swallowed thickly, and squeezed her hands into fists in her lap as she listened.

“The whole thing was blown wide open when they found her body three feet under, a mile into the forest. My husband was sent to prison, and I was left alone. They took my youngest and put her in foster care. I never saw her again. But that wasn’t the end of it. See, I was pregnant. They adopted out the baby, called me an unfit mother. For failing to see what was happening. They even accused me of _knowing._ My husband killed himself a month later in jail. So I did the only thing I could. I left. I got out of that town, left those horrible memories behind, and came here.”

“I uh, I see. That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell anyone about Danny.”

Susan smiled tightly at her,

“It never crossed my mind. I stopped and stared at him, because all I could wonder was, did my daughter look that peaceful when she died? I don’t think she did. I don’t think she did.”

Rose made a note in her book, but all she really wrote was the date again, in block letters.

“Can you tell me anything else about that night?”

Susan shrugged again,

“Sure. There was a boat. Danny’s body didn’t just wash up on that beach. Someone had a boat, and they dragged him out of it before leaving him. I could barely make out their face…but it was that man. The one who works with Mark Solano. His own partner.”

Rose’s eyes went wide,

“Are you certain?”

Susan nodded,

“Absolutely.”

Rose snapped her book shut, and got up from her chair,

“Thank you Ms. Wright. You’ve been very helpful.”

She left the room as quickly as she could, and came upon Emmett, still sitting at his desk looking sorry for himself.

“Carver. I’ve got a new lead.”

“Okay.”

He didn’t seem too moved.

“Would you like me to fill you in?”

Emmett looked up at her, and she saw him heave a sigh,

“Be quick about it. I don’t want to keep you from your lead.”

Rose squeezed her eyes shut tightly before speaking.

“Susan Wright claims she saw Vince at the beach the night of Danny’s murder. She was out walking her dog, and went past the beach.”

Emmett’s eyebrow lifted,

“That’s convenient. What do you plan to do?”

Rose licked her lips,

“Bring him in for questioning. His alibi still has a few gaps in it…lest you forget?”

Emmett grimaced,

“Of course I hadn’t forgotten. I was just a little focused on our search for the suspect from the cliff shack. He didn’t match Vince’s build at all.”

Rose’s breath caught in her throat,

“That could have been anyone and you know it. We hardly got a great look at them.”

Emmett tapped his desk with his fingertips impatiently,

“Do you want another red herring? Another witch hunt? Another Jack Reinhold?”

Rose gulped,

“No.”

“Then _think_ before you act.”

“I am! That’s why I came to you in the first place. Stop acting like a petulant child. I’m in charge of this investigation now. You give advice and nothing more.”

Emmett looked as stunned as if she’d slapped him in the face.

“Right. Then don’t listen to me. Go do what you want. I need to make a phone call.”

Rose walked away, rather than saying another thing that would drive the cold dagger inching its way through her chest to her heart any faster.

Every step felt like another towards a cliff of her own imagining.

Something was coming, and it wasn’t the end of the case alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys pumped for the final episode next week? cause i am.


	33. Episode 9 - Part 2

Emmett fought with himself about calling Bill for about five minutes before realizing if he didn’t, then he’d be getting the call. At least if he made the first move the ball would be in his court.

“Hello?”

Emmett gritted his teeth,

“Bill. It’s me.”

“Emmett! How’ve you been?”

“Oh you know…blackouts and collapsing. The usual.”

“What?”

“Oh yeah. They’re telling me I need a transplant, or surgery. I’ve got 24 hours before I’m reviewed by a medical board, and possibly have my badge taken away.”

“That’s horrible! Why don’t you opt for the surgery?”

“I don’t know, because it would put me out for too long, and I couldn’t get this case solved?”

“I never knew that it would come to this Emmett. I’m sorry. If I had thought a transplant was necessary I would have advised it years ago.”

Emmett rolled his eyes,

“You didn’t know me years ago.”

“I know. But the fact is, if some other doctor is telling you this, please listen to them. For your sake, for your family. Your friends. The world might not be a bright and shining place for you, but it would sure as hell not be the same without you.”

“Don’t get all emotional on me Doc.”

“Emmett, you know as well as I do that I miss our chats. I’m not just your physician; I’m your friend too.”

Emmett looked around carefully; making sure no one was close enough to over hear his conversation before replying,

“Do you really think this stupid thing will kill me?”

Bill sighed on the other end of the line,

“I don’t know. I could have guessed you were living on borrowed time, the way you run through life.”

Emmett grimaced,

“I don’t run that much anymore.”

“No but, wouldn’t you like to again someday?”

Emmett didn’t have to work too hard to grasp what Bill was saying. In the corner of his mind’s eye he could see it. Rose and himself out in some grassy field, under an impossibly blue sky, picnic blanket spread beneath them, while Meagan scampered about, laughing with a little blonde haired child. That sort of thing could never happen, but it was incredibly painful to wonder and imagine it. His hand lifted to rub his eyes, as if he could wipe away the images.

“No.”

The sense of finality must have rang throughout the line, and he heard Bill sigh again.

“Okay. You still owe it to them to explain why you might not be able to see her graduate.”

“Jesus Doc. Way to be morbid. You don’t think I’ll make it another decade?”

“I don’t think you’ll make it another month at this rate.”

“I’ll try to do better. As soon as this things done and wrapped up, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“It’s not about what I want Emmett! It’s about your life! Stop trying to make this about me and take some goddamned responsibility.”

Emmett fought the sudden urge to laugh,

“I’ve never heard you swear before. I guess you really might miss me.”

“Damned right I would. Now get off the phone with me and find that guy. The sooner the better.”

Emmett smiled tightly,

“Thanks. I will. Glad to hear you talking some sense.”

“I always talk sense, you just choose not to listen most of the time.”

A flash of blonde caught his eyes, and Emmett turned to see Rose returning, with the man she’d set out to retrieve in tow, along with two other officers.

“I better go.”

“Take care Emmett.”

That time, the use of his name didn’t bother him so much. He looked at Rose just in time to see her looking incredibly exhausted, and he said goodbye to Bill.

But she saw him looking, and pasted on a smile.

Too late, far too late.

“How did it go?”

Rose nodded to the retreating figure of Vince,

“Pretty good. We found Susan’s dog in his place.”

Emmett’s eyebrow lifted,

“Really?”

She nodded again,

“I guess that means we’ll need to question them both separately, just in case they aren’t actually working together. Can you handle that?”

Emmett eyed her,

“You want me to question a suspect? Geez I dunno. What if I collapse?”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Don’t be cute. Go get me some coffee will you?”

He fought back a smile, and nodded,

“Sure thing boss.”

***

Rose knew she’d been short with Emmett, but she didn’t care. The minute before she was preparing to go back and question Susan further, her phone rang.

It was Paul Coates.

“Yes?”

“Detective. I thought you might want to know I came across Tony smashing up his laptop a couple days ago. He asked me if I thought things that were erased could ever really be gone.”

Rose brought a hand to her forehead, and pinched the bridge of her nose,

“What? Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?”

“Detective Tyler, your little brother is quite devious. He told me if I told anyone, he’d tell you and Detective Carver that I hit Danny on the camping trip.”

Rose’s hand dropped from her face,

“What... did you?”

“It’s an incredibly unprovoked lie. But I believe he was trying to remove evidence of something from Danny that was on that computer.”

“I can’t understand this.”

“Oh I’m sorry Detective...did you think your brother was the paragon of virtue?”

The line clicked dead before Rose could think of a reply, and then the officer was coming to inform her that Susan was waiting.

“God dammit.”

Sitting back down across from the woman, now with the promised leverage of her dog to be returned, Susan almost looked like a different person.

“So we’ve brought Vince in for questioning…but I can’t help wondering just why him? And why now?”

Susan leaned forward,

“You remember my story?”

Rose nodded.

“The child I lost. The baby. It’s Vince. He’s my son.”

“What? How can you be sure?”

Susan smiled tightly,

“It took me eighteen months to track him down, once the law had changed, and I was allowed to contact him. Imagine my surprise when I found out he was living just down the highway from me. So I came here. To Gracepoint. But he wouldn’t have a thing to do with me. That delusional woman he grew up with, destroyed every letter I tried to send him, and she pretended like he wasn’t adopted. Naturally, he was ready to reject any notion he didn’t trust. He didn’t believe me. He pushed me away. So I borrowed that skateboard. I knew if I had it, he’d have to come talk to me. He’d have to speak to me, to see me.”

Rose bit her lip for a moment before speaking,

“But it didn’t work?”

“No. He still likes living his lie. It’s not really his fault. His adopted mother has dementia now. She’d be the worst person to ask anything. Much less for adoption records.”

A knock sounded on the door, startling them both, and Rose turned to see Emmett coming into the room. Well, at least he’d knocked once.

“You’re free to go. Vince Novik just dug himself deeper.”

Susan didn’t look nearly as happy as Rose expected her to.

“Can I see him?”

Emmett frowned,

“Why?”

Susan looked at him sharply,

“Because he’s my son. And I would like to see him. And I would like my dog.”

Rose sighed, and waved her hand at Emmett,

“Go get the dog please. I’ll take her.”

He left the room without another word, and Rose guided Susan to the holding cell where Vince had been placed.

“You! You did this to me!”

Susan approached the bars cautiously,

“I did this for your own good. You’ve got so much of your father in you. I didn’t want any more children to be in danger.”

“You crazy bitch. You’ve gone too far this time. As soon as I get out of here, because this entire thing is bullshit, I’m going to kill your dog, and then you’re next.”

Susan backed away from him, as Rose was prepared to retrieve her,

“You’re sick! You’re just like him!”

“Okay that’s enough. Let’s go.”

Rose watched the woman leave, and the only time she smiled was at the sight of her dog.

Emmett followed her over to the front, and when she looked at him, she saw he was holding a cup of coffee.

“I always do what the boss asks.”

She fought the urge to smile, to laugh, to cry, before simply taking the cup with a mumbled thanks.


	34. Episode 9 - Part 3

“The priest said what?”

Rose sighed,

“He said Tony was trying to destroy his laptop. We got disconnected before he could say any more. I suppose I should go check it out.”

Emmett nodded,

“That could be a potentially important piece of evidence. I know some people who can extract information from hard drives, as long as they are intact.”

Rose nodded,

“Okay. Well, you stay here, I’ll go retrieve it.”

“I’ll see if I can’t learn anything more from our plummer friend.”

Rose smiled tightly,

“Okay.”

She didn’t anticipate much, but when Paul passed her the cardboard box filled with the remains of the laptop, she couldn’t help the tears that sprang to her eyes.

Tony might not have been a paragon of virtue as Paul had snidely said, but he certainly wasn’t someone who would hide something from her, if he knew it would help Danny’s case.

“You’re sure it was him?”

Paul looked at her like she’d dribbled on her shirt,

“Yes Detective. With a hammer, smashing the thing in his garage.”

Rose frowned,

“What were you doing near my family’s house anyway?”

Paul shrugged,

“I was simply taking a walk. It was on my way home. Tony and Danny were close for so long weren’t they? But they’d been growing apart for a while. When was the last time Danny was at your family’s house?”

Rose tried to ignore it again, the feeling in her gut, but she couldn’t.

“I don’t know…”

“Please, don’t lie to me.”

“A month…maybe two?”

Paul nodded,

“I saw it in Sunday school. Overheard things. Their friendship was on the rocks. It’s a shame.”

The box felt heavy in her arms, and the cardboard rough against her fingertips, but it was the implication that stung the most.

The priest was right. But about how much?

What was on the hard drive that Tony was so desperate to keep from being found?

***

Back at the station, Emmett had summarily left Vince when he started insulting his style of interrogation.

It wasn’t because he couldn’t take criticism, but at nearly midnight, he was losing patience. Rose had been gone so much longer than he’d thought, and he was almost worried, but he suspected that she was following up on some leads of her own.

She was in charge, so it was perfectly up to her.

When the front door banged open, and she walked in, empty handed, he was justifiably confused.

“What happened to the laptop?”

Rose smiled grimly,

“I took it to the crime lab, and waited four hours for them to tell me they couldn’t fix it today. Or tonight rather. So it’ll be tomorrow.”

Emmett nodded.

“I suppose you had to deal with Hugo?”

Rose looked on the verge of smiling, but she shook her head,

“No I think he’s on vacation. What are you still doing here?”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and shrugged,

“Didn’t want to leave until you’d gotten back. Just in case…”

“In case what?”

“In case you wanted to listen.”

He saw her swallow,

“Listen to what?”

He sniffed,

“My reasoning.”

“For what?”

He waved a hand at her impatiently,

“This. Us. Why its ending.”

Rose stopped moving, for she had been inching closer to him with every step.

“What are you talking about?”

He grimaced,

“Rosemont. My near career ending blunder.”

“What about it?”

“The case wasn’t solved, and the killer got away because we lost the most important piece of evidence. The smoking gun. A locket, with his prints on it, that had been found in his car.”

Rose collapsed in a chair near to him, but still too far away to touch.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Emmett clenched his hands into fists in his pockets,

“Because I need you to understand.”

“Okay.”

Her voice was soft, like a whisper of a kiss across skin, and that just made the whole thing infinitely more difficult.

“I was in charge of the case, but not the evidence. One of the detectives was transporting it back to the station, and they stopped in a hotel on the way, for a drink.”

Rose nodded for him to continue,

“I know. It sounds stupid. Why waste time stopping? But it was late, and they thought the whole case was in the bag. So did I in fact. So I didn’t protest. But it wasn’t just a drink. The hotel wasn’t a coincidence. They weren’t alone either. It was two detectives, who were having an affair, going against every rule in the book. Planning on celebrating the case’s near completion.”

He saw Rose swallow again, and something sparked in her eyes. The story was already a bit familiar, even if only slightly.

“The detectives car was broken into that night. Radio, speakers, glovebox. Probably just a bunch of kids looking for fast cash. But the locket was gone too. And just like that, the entire case fell apart. We had nothing. That guy is still out there, free because of a mistake.”

Rose’s voice was shaky from emotion when she spoke,

“Who were they?”

Emmett choked on a mad laugh,

“It wasn’t me, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Rose shook her head, and he saw tears glistening in her eyes,

“I know. You’d never do anything that foolish.”

Emmett gritted his teeth,

“Don’t be so sure. It was my wife. That’s why I couldn’t answer questions for the press. I couldn’t have my daughter…our daughter, knowing that. So I took the blame. I accepted responsibility, and said, never again. Until I came here. And there was you. So you see… you understand. I can’t let something like that happen.”

There was nothing more that Emmett wanted than to throw caution to the winds and let Rose in again, but they were so close to the end, he couldn’t bear it if something went wrong, if another person got hurt, and the case was compromised.

He’d already gone too far, he knew that was true.

He wouldn’t be the only one who hurt from the fallout.

“Okay.”

The word was a sigh, and Emmett was almost sure he’d imagined it.

But the way that she was looking at him was not with the usual pity he’d seen, from Bill, from his former Chief, the choice few who’d known.

“It’s almost two am. I think we could call it a night.”

Rose nodded, but he wasn’t ready to let her leave yet. Suddenly he was starving for her presence.

“Wait…”

Rose stopped, still standing, but only pushing the chair she’d been in towards its desk, and no longer moving away.

“What?”

Emmett struggled to find something to say that wasn’t completely hypocritical of all that he’d just revealed.

“Drive safe.”

Rose smiled sadly at him, and he suddenly knew she understood. They wouldn’t be sharing a car, or a bed, or even a meal again. Perhaps ever.

“Good night Carver.”

He hated his last name, he hated how it sounded, but in that moment, he would have torn out his broken heart just to have heard her say it instead of his surname.

That night he returned to his hotel room, and chased a fitful sleep.

He wondered if she did the same.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter before viewing the final episode.


	35. Episode 10-The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at last. One fleeting idea that spawned a short story way beyond the scope of my imagining. I am so grateful to my readers, my supporters, and of course, WhoinWhoville.  
> I always had a deep down feeling i would change the culprit, and SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
> considering how disappointed i was with the finale and the reveal of the NOT changed culprit and the entire execution of the story wrap up, i stuck with my gut and did my own thing.  
> this was never an identical companion to the original work, and it's always been leaning a different direction.  
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

The next morning Rose was in bright and early, pulling a paper cup from the stack and sipping quickly at a cup of strong black coffee, fully prepared for the worst day of the last three months.

She knew Vince was already prepped and waiting for her in the interrogation room, and when she sat down before him, she didn’t have to do a lot of blustering and bluffing.

They now had two witnesses who could place him by the plumbing van, late at night, having been spotted with what could have been Danny’s body in his arms.

“Once forensics comes back, how long will it take for you to finally tell me the truth Vince? What more do you need?”

Before he could reply, Rose caught sight of Emmett in her peripheral vision, and then he burst into the room.

Rose sat back in her chair, exasperated,

“Carver, do you mind? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

Emmett barreled on, ignoring her, and she spotted two officers following right behind him, moving to release Vince and undo his cuffs.

“This interrogation is concluded. The time is 8:40am. You’re free to go.”

Vince hardly looked able to believe his luck, and Rose was about five seconds from going nuclear when Emmett put his hand on her arm.

She deflated instantly.

“What the hell is going on Carver?”

“I can explain.”

“You’d better.”

“Just wait.”

The room cleared, and Emmett moved around the table to sit across from her.

“Ask me about that night.”

Rose frowned,

“What are you talking about?”

Emmett pinned her with a stare, his brown eyes boring into hers,

“You need to simply confirm my alibi for the record.”

Rose swallowed thickly, and the room suddenly began to feel a little less sturdy beneath her feet,

“Why now?”

“Because this case is almost concluded. We have about four hours left. I want this on record. Ask me.”

Rose’s hands shook, but she pressed them onto the table, and looked anywhere but at Emmett’s face.

“Where were you the night Danny Solano was murdered?”

***

Emmett could see how hard it was for her, but they needed to finish it. He couldn’t tell her the semi good news until she’d done it.

“I was in bed.”

He saw a muscle on Rose’s face twitch, and he knew she was clenching her jaw. She never did that. She must have been really angry with him.

“Where?”

He licked his lips and shrugged,

“The only hotel in Gracepoint.”

Rose’s lips barely moved, but the words came out clearly enough,

“What time did you turn in, and were you alone? Can anyone confirm your alibi?”

Emmett nodded, and leaned forward,

“I was with a beautiful woman, I’d had a drink, or so at the bar, turned in around a quarter to ten. I was probably asleep by midnight. But I never once left the room.”

Rose was fidgeting, her hands kept shifting on themselves, and she looked on the verge of tears.

“Okay. So what does that prove? Neither of us did it. Great. Care to tell me why you let my best suspect go, and interrupted an interrogation?”

Emmett nodded again,

“We’ve got a suspect in custody. They turned themselves in willingly. And confessed liberally. I don’t know if you want to hear it.”

Rose brought the heels of her palms up to press her forehead firmly,

“Of course I do Emmett! I want this thing over right now.”

He felt a ripple of shock burn through him like a lightning strike grounding itself against a tree.

“You called me Emmett…I thought I’d never hear you say my name again.”

Rose’s hands dropped and her eyes were wide, staring at him unabashedly,

“Because clearly you know something, and it’s going to kill me if you don’t tell me.”

Emmett placed his hands on the table, palms down, feeling the cool metal warm to his skin temperature.

“Gemma Fisher confessed. She was originally out at the shack on the cliff to meet with Mark Solano. But when he left, she doubled back. She stayed and called Danny. She wanted to confront him about the drugs. The missing money. He’d stolen it from the hotel. From her safe. They scuffled, and she pushed him to the ground, but he fell onto a rock.”

Rose gasped aloud and one of her hands lifted to cover her mouth.

“I know. I couldn’t really believe it was just an accident.”

“He was only twelve years old…he probably didn’t know what he was doing…what about Chloe’s boyfriend? Had he made him do it?”

Emmett shrugged,

“Maybe. But that’s not part of the relevant facts. We may never know. But there’s more. Gemma didn’t dispose of the body alone. She called for help.”

Rose swallowed, and he watched the light dawn in her eyes. She could put things together faster than he ever dreamed.

“Mark…”

Emmett nodded,

“She was desperate. She begged him to help her. He kept saying that if it hadn’t been for them, it wouldn’t have happened. I believe that’s why he was so keen to paint himself as completely innocent. Seduced by Gemma, he was in the clear.”

Rose shook her head,

“But he couldn’t do that…he wouldn’t…”

“Rose, you can never know what someone is capable of until they are pushed beyond their breaking point. Mark will not be charged with murder. But aiding and abetting? Falsifying testimony? Stealing your father’s boat? He can’t get off completely scot free.”

  
“This is going to tear them apart.”

Rose whispered.

Emmett shook his head,

“It’s too late for that. Their family was never going to survive this. The killer is someone they knew. Nothing was ever going to be the same.”

Rose looked completely sideswiped.

“I still can’t believe it.”

Emmett reached into his pocket, and his thumb stroked over his cellphone,

“I’d play you Gemma’s confession, but I’m not sure you could stomach it.”

Rose’s eyes looked up to meet his,

“I think you’re right. Thank you.”

Emmett frowned,

“For what?”

“For telling me first.”

“Of course. You’re my boss. You had to be first to know.”

“Right. Yeah.”

***

Emmett left her sitting there after offering to walk her out, and headed back to his desk. He’d left open the medical file he’d been handed, informing him firmly of his termination, and the amount of danger he placed his colleagues in by merely being at work.

He rolled his eyes a little, and googled the recommended procedure again.

The recovery time made him balk a little, but the life expectancy was definitely more promising than the phrase “death will ultimately follow no action.”

He wasn’t sure how he would have been able to break that to Rose, whether they were fighting, in the middle of a dry spell, or whatever they were.

She’d been on the verge of tears and he’d nearly pulled her into his arms, to attempt some measure of comfort in the light of the arrests, but he’d stopped himself.

He’d put the brakes on by making her ask him about his alibi.

He’d seen the fear in her eyes, when for a moment, just a moment, she wondered what he’d been thinking. Why he’d made her do it.

He was already being fired, so what more could they do to him for loving her?

“Do you want some coffee?”

The words were a distraction, the voice a balm, and he couldn’t stop the small smile that bloomed as he turned to look at the golden hair framed head of the woman in question.

“You know I can’t drink it. Heart problems…remember?”

He tapped his chest for emphasis, but she simply frowned, until he realized he’d tapped the wrong side.

“Have you got two hearts now? But only one’s working?”

Emmett grimaced, and the smile slipped,

“Maybe so.”

“I think I need a strong drink.”

“Red wine won’t hit that spot.”

Rose’s eyes widened, before she realized he was teasing.

“You can say that again.”

***

A couple days had never dragged on so much before. The final sentencing of Gemma took only mere minutes, but the readings of her crimes seemed to go on and on.

Rose was glad when she was finally told to go home, and the Chief even asked that she take a week off, with pay, before considering coming back into the station.

She didn’t have to look at Emmett’s desk to see it had been emptied and wiped clean.

The next time she saw him was at Danny’s funeral service.

Only from the back, where she sat, having snuck in late, wishing to miss the most of the tears. She knew Beth would seek her out, but if it would be to rage, to weep, or to embrace, she didn’t know, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

There was no doubt in her mind that Beth would be seriously considering keeping the baby, and perhaps even moving back in with Pete and Jackie for a time.

Emmett’s hair was messed from where she could see it, and she wondered if he’d simply gone to bed not caring and slept on it.

She envied him if he’d gotten any real sleep.

It hurt to think about it, but the simple fact was she couldn’t let him leave with things between them the way they were.

As the sun set, Rose found herself wandering out to the beach, down the cliffs from the very spot they’d first reunited in the daylight.

The rocks were cold and damp from the sea air, but they were of some comfort to her. From her vantage point, she could see the group of people at the bonfire vigil for Danny, and she knew Beth and the rest of her family were among them, but she couldn’t find it in her to go join them.

She wanted some space. Some time.

But not from him.

When a dark figure broke away, and started moving closer to where she still remained stubbornly, despite intense shivering, she felt like shivering for different reasons altogether.

It had to be him.

The closer he got, the more she knew.

“Emmett.”

“Rose.”

The rest of her words died in her throat.

He sounded so lost, so hurt, and so much emotion had been poured into that one word, how could she continue to wonder?

“When are you leaving?”

He might have smiled, but the light was fading fast, and even the large bonfire wasn’t enough to help.

“Maybe in the morning, maybe tomorrow night. I haven’t decided.”

Rose nodded, mostly to herself than for his benefit.

“Where will you go?”

He sniffed the air, and she knew he’d only get the ash and smoke that she’d been inhaling downwind the last few minutes.

“Well, I thought I’d visit San Francisco. They’ve got nice hospitals there.”

Rose swallowed thickly, and bit the inside of her cheek as the words she wanted to ask so badly crawled up her throat against her will.

“What did you have in mind?”

Emmett was staring directly at her, she knew it. She could almost feel the way his eyes focused on her like the touch of his callused hands.

“I thought I’d get that operation for my heart.”

“Yeah? Bout time you did something smart.”

“You’re saying I’ve been stupid?”

Rose choked on a laugh, but it wasn’t funny at all.

“You’ve been playing with fire, I know that. I may not know you well, but I know you well enough. You’re daft if you think I’m not going to miss you.”

She’d said it. It was now out there, floating between them, and he had only to reach out and grasp it.

“Rose…what will you do? Are you going to stay here?”

She shrugged her shoulders, and nodded sadly,

“Of course. Where could I go? My family’s here…well, what’s left of it.” Not that Mark could technically be called family anyway… “I’m not going to just…”

“What?”

Rose waved a hand about,

“Well you know. Abandon them.”

“For what?”

She huffed out a sigh,

“For you! I can’t.”

“I didn’t even ask.”

Rose’s heart clenched in her chest.

“Were you going to?”

Emmett had gotten closer, and she’d been trying so hard not to look at him, now it was pointless. He was inches from where she sat, pretending the biting breeze wasn’t reaching to the very marrow of her.

“I can’t now.”

She looked up at him, and fought to smile,

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t make you choose between a poor broken man and your bright future with your family.”

Her hand lifted up of its own accord, the clear destination his cheek, but to slap him or to simply touch him, she wasn’t sure.

Heart eventually won over mind.

She felt the fluttering beat of his own heart beneath her fingertips, and there was nothing else around in that moment.

Their gazes locked, and she saw it.

She saw the love she felt reflected in his eyes.

No. He wouldn’t ask. He wouldn’t make her choose.

But she could change her mind.

 _She_ could choose.

***

“San Fransisco?”

The dreamy tone which Rose used on the next piece in the puzzle of Emmett’s life was incredible. She made it sound less like the potential hell it felt like it would be.

“Yeah.”

The most eloquent of all his replies, he knew it well.

She was still cradling his face in her hand, and he found himself fighting the urge to ask her if she was going to move, or make him lift her into his arms.

“I think it would be better with two.”

He gulped, and the roar in his ears wasn’t from the waves crashing against the shore any longer.

“Yeah?”

Rose nodded, and in the dim firelight, he saw her eyes sparkling.

“They’re going to be cutting you open after all, I wouldn’t make you go through that alone. I’d have to be heartless myself.”

Emmett burst out laughing, and completely ruined the moment. He knew it.

But she didn’t move away.

She got up to her feet, and stepped closer.

There was no space between them.

No time to think, no space to hide in.

Rose leaned in and kissed him, and he put his arms around her, unwilling to let himself second guess any longer.

He could almost touch his own ribs he was holding her so close.

She smiled against his lips, and he felt himself relax.

With her by his side, what was a little operation?

The promise of a forever with her.

A future.

_I love you._

It wasn’t spoken in that moment, but they both knew it.

***

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having written so much about these two, i can safely hazard a guess and say i'll probably have a bunny or two for later one shots, in the same 'verse.  
> leave suggestions of things you want to see in the comments...if you like :D  
> thanks again you lovely readers.  
> *scruffy Emmett kisses for you all*


End file.
